Finding The Story
by Oi.Blondie
Summary: The only way to get the hottest interview with celebrity royalty, Ashley Davies, is to follow her around on her latest tour. Spencer Carlin is the unlucky young Journalist who gets landed with the role. What story will she find? M rating chap 21 onwards
1. But why me!

**Hey all, this is my second Spashley story, totally different from the first, less angsty, more Spashley! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review on your way out :D**

* * *

**Finding The Story**

**Chapter 1 - But Why Me?!**

"But why me?!" The blonde stood up in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air, and promptly fixing them to her hips.

"Because, you're our brightest new writer, you're the same age as her, you have no other commitments at the moment, and, because I say so." Her boss shot a wide grin in the girl's direction.

"I'm being punished because I'm talented, 21 and single?"

"If you want to look at it like that, then yeah, I guess you are! Look, it's only for a few months, and this is the only way we can get our interview. Her manager says she can't afford the time to fly over here while she's on tour, so we have to go to her."

"But she's such a diva."

"Allegedly."

"Oh come on James! We all know she is. When 'Hello' did an interview with her last year she nearly bankrupted them with her demands, and the poor runner quit from stress!" She returned to her seat across the desk from her boss, crossed her legs and sat back, trying to calm herself before she went the same way as the runner.

"That was one time, and it's all hear-say. This is your chance to find out about the real Ashley Davies, the girl behind the music, the person behind the voice, the soul behind the writing, the…"

"…Spoilt brat behind the diva?" She cut in.

"Do I have to beg Spencer?"

"Yes." The blonde raised an eyebrow towards her boss and awaited his response. She watched as he pushed his chair back, fell to his knees and crawled over to her. With his hands clasped together, and eyes screwed tightly shut, he began to plead.

"Spencer, please, please, please, please, please do this for me. If not for me, then for the magazine, if not for the magazine, do it for your family, if not for the Carlin Bunch, do it for all her fans who want to know the truth and will read every word you write about their favourite starlet" he opened one eye to see if it was working. Seeing that Spencer hadn't changed her expression, he tried a different tact. He stood up and perched himself in front of her, on the edge of his desk.

"All expenses paid, first class travel, top notch hotels, and a bonus once the job's done and in print." A wide smirk finally spread across the girl's face, James thought he'd won.

"Ok, throw in some spending money and we have a deal. Coz a girl is going to have to have something pretty to wear when interviewing THE Ashley Davies!"

After winning the battle with her boss, Spencer left the magazine's headquarters and headed home to pack for the trip. She was due to leave the next morning, and would be gone for as long as it took her to get enough research and interview time for a decent story to present itself. Or, as long as she could handle the Rockstar Princess – it could be a very short trip.

* * *

What do you pack for a working holiday where all you do is travel around after some stuck up singer, go to her concerts, interview her a bit and then go back to your base to type up anything you've found?

_What about a muzzle…_Spencer giggled quietly to herself and decided to take the basics. Jeans, t-shirts, a few shorter skirts, a couple of her favourite hoodies, something to wear if she gets a chance to go out, and of course, her pair of battered and bruised red Converse.

Spencer had a pretty average life. She had a decent job working as a journalist for America's favourite celebrity magazine, "The Fame", the hours were long, and the pay would never be enough, but the experience she was getting under her belt was priceless. After work, she would go back to her two bedroom apartment and be welcomed into the home by the smell of something delicious being cooked for her by Carmen, her flatmate. They'd spend the evenings relaxing, watching television and talking about their day's, until one of them bowed out and went to bed. Then the next day it started all over again.

The weekends weren't much different; except that Sunday's had to be spent with Mother and Father Dearest. Spencer and her older brother Glen always dreaded going over there for the ritual Sunday Roast, due to the fact that their Mom, Paula, usually managed to rub one of them up the wrong way, but they'd learnt to tune her out and enjoy their Dad's supreme culinary skills!

_Shit! I have to tell Glen I'm not going to be there for the next few weeks, he is not going to be happy…neither are my parents. Damn you Ashley Davies!_

Spencer decided to bite the bullet and call her parents straight away, and prepare some dinner for herself and Carmen.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Hello, Carlin House."

"Hey Dad, how's things?" Spencer began to rummage around in the freezer, searching for inspiration.

"Hi Spence, well this is a nice surprise!"

"Yeah, well it might not be in a moment." She came across two microwave meals and luckily they were household favourites – Mac 'n' Cheese.

"You can't make it on Sunday can you. Oh Spence you're mom will be so disappointed."

"Umm yeah about it being just this Sunday…" Spencer pierced the meals with a fork and threw them into the microwave, "…I have to go away for work, I could be sometime."

"Define, 'sometime'"

"A few months…I can't get out of it, I did try. James has asked me to follow round that Davies chick and try get a juicy story out of her while she's on tour. I'm sorry Dad, I don't want to go." Spence waited for a response for what felt like an era. Eventually, Arthur Carlin released a heavy breath down the phone and answered his daughter.

"Do you want me to tell your mom and Glen?" Spencer smiled into the phone, _My Dad is the greatest._

"Dad you're the greatest. Good luck!"

"Thanks for the concern Spence, have a good trip, keep safe, try not to kill the Diva." With that he put the phone down and left the blonde once again giggling to herself, _I knew she was a diva!_

Carmen walked through the door shortly afterwards and laughed at Spencer's attempt to cook, the thought was appreciated though and they began they're nightly routine, until it was interrupted by Spencer's phone receiving a text from Glen.

**Spencer, ****you coward, I officially hate you. Love Glen x**

**Trust me, I'd rather Mum's fussing, instead of Ashley's demands! S x**

The younger sibling pushed down the wave of anxiety, and tried to be excited about her big story. She really tried. Really, really tried. All she could think was, _Fuck My Life._

_

* * *

_

**Review and let me know what you think, I have a basic plot for this story, but any additional imput from you guys would be cool!**


	2. Bangs, Bentleys and Barks

**Hey All! Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter, made my day so I thought I'd get the second chapter up as a gesture of my gratitude!!**

**You all know it's not mine, not the show, not the songs. Nothing.**

* * *

Finding The Story.

Chapter 2

"Spencer, get out of the car…Stop pretending you're still asleep, or dead, or in desperate need of medical attention. Grow a pair and get out of the CAR!" Spencer turned her head to face her persecutor and pouted.

"That face doesn't work on me Carlin. Get your shifty on." Carmen unbuckled her belt and then Spencer's, and walked around to the passenger door, opening it wide and attempted to lift her flatmate from the seat.

"Will you stop being so awkward! Urgh, Spence, please stop being a dead weight, I can't, oh, watch your…" BANG "…head."

"Well I can't travel with a concussion, gutted. Take me home." Spencer smiled sweetly, while gently rubbing the spot on her head that had just collided with the car frame.

"Carmen, it's so sweet that you're willing to carry Spence to New York, but that's what the airplane's for." James appeared from his own car and walked over to greet the two girls, while Spencer hopped down from Carmen's arms.

"Dude, you can get her into the airport, I don't think I have the energy!" James laughed, then turned his attention to the blonde.

"Aww kiddo, you nervous about meeting the big-bad, teeny-tiny, singer?"

"Funny." Spencer dead panned. "I'm just not looking forward to it, at all! I've heard such horror stories about this woman and I've heard like two of her songs, and that's because the radio would not stop playing them over the summer!"

"Oooh I liked 'Please Don't Leave Me'" Carmen piped up.

"Yeah me too, but I preferred 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich', more of an edge." James responded.

"Yeah but Ashley so rarely shows a sensitive side, kinda sold it for me to be honest."

"She's so good at the sexy, cheeky songs though, definitely her area of expertise. Did you hear she's meant to be writing a few songs for Lady Gaga?"

"I'd heard it mentioned on the radio actually, think it could be good." Spencer looked between the two in disbelief. Shook her head and started getting her bags out of the back. When she was finished she stood to the side and tried to get their attention.

"Ehmm…"

"…I wanted to go see her when she played in Ohio, but it sold out too fast."

"Ehmmmm…"

"I got tickets, it was amazing, you should go see her next time she plays. She's so much better live."

"Eh-Fucking-Hmm!!" The Ashley fans turned to look at a bored Spencer, and both blushed slightly.

"That's better, now can I get my flight please. I don't think I can handle being with you two cooing over my nemesis much longer."

With that they all walked into the airport and started saying their goodbyes. Just as Spencer was about to walk through to the 'Passengers Only' section, she heard quick footsteps behind her and James calling her name.

"What, miss me already?!"

"Ha. Ha. No, I almost forgot to give you this" He handed her a new iPod, "it's loaded with all of Ashley's songs. After forcing you to do this I figured you weren't a fan, and so wouldn't have heard her songs. Which would royally piss off the Ice Queen!" Spencer looked up at her boss and beamed.

"Thank you, can I keep it?" James nodded.

"Can I delete all the songs off it and put on some real music?"

"Only after this saga is finished!" She went to hug him once more, and then disappeared through the gates.

* * *

Spencer settled into her luxurious first class seat and decided to kill the hour and a half flight by listening to the iPod. She pulled the small device out of its case, popped the buds into her ears and set it to shuffle.

She was pleasantly surprised when the music started, and it didn't make her ears bleed. Ashley Davies actually could sing, James and Carmen were right. _Doesn't mean she's not a bitch though,_ Spencer thought to herself.

She'd listened to Ashley's husky voice sing maybe twelve songs, and was getting used to her style, starting to like it, dare she say, when a male voice started singing. The blonde looked down at her iPod and read the song information:

You Could Be Happy

Snow Patrol

Spencer, Ashley wrote this

James must have known she'd be confused! The song was so different to anything that Ashley herself sang. This song expressed emotion, vulnerability; it wasn't pounding with a drum beat. The young journalist found a playlist of songs Ashley had written for other people and soon found herself drifting off to this gentler genre.

When the plane landing she felt more confident, a woman who could write such tear-jerkers couldn't be as bad as they all said, well maybe not as bad – surely. She picked up her bags and walked towards a tall, dark haired chauffer holding a card with written on it. _That's Me…here goes nothing._

The car was like something out of the movies! She was helped into the back of a Titan Grey, Bentley continental GT, while her luggage was loaded into the back. _Oh this is not bad at all, totally phoning Dad later! _The driver said the journey to the hotel would be around twenty minutes, so Spencer took the time to continue listening to the music.

Time passed quickly, and as she checked in, her suitcases were taken to her room. Once she was unpacked, Spencer lay on the bed and decided to check in with Carmen and her family.

"So have you met the Beast yet?" Carmen asked excitedly

"Not just yet Carm, and don't worry I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

"Sorry, but it's not the hardest journey in the world, I figured you were fine. So when you meeting her?"

"I'm not sure yet, I saw some guy with a head set running along the corridor looking more than stressed, so I guess she's staying in this hotel too. I think her manager is coming to see me soon, arrange a quick get together."

"Sweet, call me straight after yeah?"

"Of course. Do you want a lock of her hair too?"

"Shut up Blondie! It's just sinking in that you're gunna be hanging out with THE Ashley Davies…"

"Carm, I love you, but do you're star struck thing somewhere else, I've got to call other people!"

With that she put the phone down and dialed the family home, where the conversation was much the same. A short time after, a light knock came from her door. Spencer pulled the door open and saw a woman stood in front of her, a head set sat on top of her long brunette locks, and a slick side fringe framed her chocolate eyes. She couldn't have been much younger than Spencer herself, maybe even the same age. She stuck her hand out for Spencer to shake, and introduced herself.

"Hi Miss Carlin, I'm Ashley's manager, Kyla."

"Hi, nice to meet you. So what's the plan?" Kyla looked at the blonde before and sighed.

"You'll learn quickly that when it comes to Ashley, the plan is irrelevant unless it suits her. So, I'm sorry but you'll just have to follow us around and grab time with her whenever she can spare it."

Spencer just nodded as a voice cut through the quiet of the landing.

"KYLA! Where is my water!? Are you wanting me to die of thirst here?!" The voice was husky and fairly deep, just like the voice that had serenaded Spencer on the airplane.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I have to run." As Kyla walked down the corridor she could be heard apologizing to the starlet, before breaking into a run and ducking into the lift.

_So they're not rumours then…And so it begins._

* * *

**Songs - Please Don't Leave Me - Pink  
Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga  
You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol (Thanks to MonumentallyObsessed for that one :D)**

**Please keep up the good work guys :)**


	3. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Davies

**Hey All! Thanks for all the reviews on the last few chapters, hopefully this one will be as well received.  
Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer - not mine, none of it. Gutted.**

* * *

Finding The Story.

Chapter 3

After Kyla's swift departure from her room, Spencer grew bored quickly. What was she meant to do with her time when Ashley wasn't available for an interview? The blonde could already feel herself getting sucked into the Davies world, where only the Davies mattered, and everyone else had to just work around her. _Screw this! _She thought to herself, while grabbing her phone, throwing on her Cons, and heading down to the Hotel bar.

Spencer looked over the immense coffee menu the bar offered, finally settling on an Americano coffee and a chocolate muffin. She took her order and found a small sofa by the window. She liked to people watch, other people always led much more interesting lives than she did, and it was this logic that pushed her towards journalism. Now celebrity dramas were always entertaining, and she didn't find the work boring, but she knew this wasn't what she wanted to be writing about forever. No, Spencer had big plans to become a world famous, news journalist who would always get the big scoop on the big issues, but to get there, she had to play nice with the Queen Bitch and try to find something about her worthy of print.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring… **

Not recognising the number, Spencer flipped open her cell and answered, wanting to find out who had gotten her number.

"…Hello?"

"Hey Spence, it's Kyla, Ashley is throwing a hissy fit up here about her show tonight. Something to do with lighting – it's always something though so I've actually stopped listening!" She gave a little laugh, and Spencer found herself liking Kyla for her blatant honesty, but wondering how on earth she got away with it!

"Oh ok…what's that got to do with me though?"

"Nothing really, you were just a good excuse to leave the hysterics to somebody else! I said you were waiting on my call! Hope you don't mind?" Spencer started to laugh.

"No, no not at all. Feel free to use me as your excuse anytime. I'm just in the coffee bar of the hotel if you want to come join me?"

"Oh that is beyond tempting, but I really should be here incase, oh I don't know, the temperature of the arena isn't quite perfect!" _Seriously how does she still have a job!?_

"Hmm…Oh, but Kyla," Spencer said in a mock serious voice, "I really could do with your help down here, I'm not sure how this whole deal with me following Ashley is going to work…your advice, down here, in the coffee bar, right now, would be a big help…"

"Ahh…yes, my advice, now this is a serious matter." The line went quiet for a moment, then Kyla could be heard almost whispering, "get me a double espresso, I'll see you in five!"

Kyla came bouncing towards Spencer soon after and looked gratefully at the taller girl. She slumped into the opposite chair, and thirstily attacked her drink.

"Rough day?" Spencer enquired, breaking the silence.

"Always." Was Kyla's response between glugs of hot coffee.

"Ashley?" Kyla nodded.

"She's just very highly strung, and with her music – such a perfectionist. Shame that doesn't extend to her needing to keep the house tidy when she's home!" Spencer looked at the manager with confusion written all over her face. Picking up on this, Kyla explained further.

"We live together." Spencer gasped, shock, replacing confusion as the word featured across her fair features.

"Well that explains why you put up with her attitude I guess."

"That, and I'm her sister." There were no words to write across Spencer's face at that revelation.

"Well, I guess that explains why she puts up with _your _attitude!" Spencer joked, getting a chuckle out of the smaller woman, but further probing of this situation was required. "I didn't even know she had a sister! How did you end up as her manager?"

"Yeah, we try to keep it quiet, but I guess that's all shot to pieces now I've told the journalist sat in front of me." Kyla looked apprehensive, but was too tired to care about the consequences.

"100% off the record if you carry on explaining this to me!"

"Ok, phew, that would have been hissy fit number four zillion! I'm happy for her to have the lime-light, it's all she's ever wanted, and when it all kicked off I was her biggest supporter. So many managers wanted her to change some aspect of who she was, that the easiest way for her to stay true to herself was for me to take control."

"But why the secrecy?"

"I don't like the fame, it's bad enough being her manager and having to deal with the press as much as I do. I've seen them all up in her face 24/7, taking every little thing she does and making up some seedy story around it, I couldn't handle it."

"So why am I here, if you're so press-hating?"

"To write the truth, hopefully. We heard that your magazine was one of the less ludicrous ones, and so when they asked for a story with her, I said one of your people could join us on tour – get to see the other side of 'The Famous One'."

"And here I am." Spencer was grateful for the information from Kyla, and felt like a friendship could flourish between the two of them. She wouldn't let her down, the story would be true, and her mind would go blank over the relationship between Kyla and Ashley. "When am I going to get to meet Her Majesty anyway?"

"Trust me, when I say now, is not a good time! Your V.I.P press pass should be ready by now, so why don't we go get that, and then you can come backstage to the concert in Madison Square Garden tonight? We will be leaving soon anyway." Spencer agreed, then organised transport in her own chauffeured car again, decided where best to meet Kyla at the arena, and finally dashed off to get herself showered and changed. _Tonight's the night then…  
_

* * *

After a bit of indecision over an outfit, Spencer finally settled on a pair of snug fitting dark denim jeans, her heeled, leather biker boots, an old band tee and a her new Superdry jacket. _Comfortable, but fashionable._

Her car drove her straight to the meeting point and was greeted with a hug from a frazzled looking Kyla. She was let past multiple security guards and then positioned just off stage, with a clear view of the whole performance that was about to take place.

The crowd was chanting the singer's name, and the lights had dimmed on the stage, but Spencer had yet to see the star of the show. She was about to turn and ask Kyla if there was a delay, when a spot light hit the stage and a lone guitarist began playing a gentle riff. Another spotlight hit the stage and a drummer picked up the rhythm. The bassist was next, and the crowd was going crazy with anticipation. Kyla leaned up to Spencer's ear, and whispered to her.

"She may be a royal bitch most of the time, but she treats the fans well. You won't be disappointed." Spencer nodded slightly and turned her attention back to the stage in front of her.

A large screen now covered the back part of the stage, the lights hit it and the silhouette of a short, but perfectly formed woman could be seen. She started dancing slowly, moving in-time with the repeated tune being played by the band. Spencer felt nearly as excited as the thousands of people stood to her left, and was desperate to finally see Ashley Davies in the flesh.

The dancing got more provocative, until the spotlights went off and everything stopped for a brief period. Then suddenly, the house lights went on, sparks went up from the front of the stage and the screen was dropped, finally revealing the pint-sized idol, as she began to sing in her husky tones.

_**I pick all my **__**skirts to be a little too sexy  
**_

Spencer's mouth dropped as she watched Ashley strut towards the front of the stage in a jewelled black bra, with a short, fitted black shirt, left open – obviously, a breathtakingly skimpy demin skirt which left very little to the imagination and a pair of knee high heels. Kyla's last words ringing in Spencer's ears, _Oh, totally not disappointed! _It was Spencer's secret fantasy, but with a hot brunette on a world famous stage, instead of Keira Knightley, well…anywhere.

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
**_

Ashley slid her hands seductively down her body and threw a wink to the crowd. Spencer could feel her face flush. _Get a grip Carlin! _She became very aware of the other Davies sister stood by her side, Spencer chanced a look at her out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to draw attention to her impression of a tomato, and noticed a cheeky smirk spreading across her face.

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
**_

Kyla leaned over to Spencer once more.

"Well I agree with her there, that one's definitely true." Spencer could only glance at Kyla and nod. "What's your opinion on the others?!" The blonde turned her head, once again confused by something the shorter girl had said, but no clarification was needed when Ashley sang out the next line.

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
**_

Spencer could only look away quickly and gulp, while fighting to stop her face from looking like one of the red lights that were blazing down on Ashley. _Mmm how I'd love to be blazing down on Ashley right now, and slowly removing her shi…SPENCER! Oh no…_

* * *

**Song - "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" Tata Young  
Hope you all approved of that, promise Spashley action in the next chapter :D  
Please review?!**


	4. Ice Queen, meet The Enemy

**Hey guys, major issues getting this uploaded, but I fought on through! Here's your big Spashley meeting.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story.

Chapter 4.

Spencer felt her back hit the wall hard, but she didn't feel the pain, all she could feel was Ashley's hand wrapping itself up in blonde hair, while the other snaked its way up behind her back, pulling the two girls impossibly close together.

Hot kisses left a trial of fire along Spencer's neck, causing her to moan loudly into the brunette's ear. This wasn't enough, Ashley needed Spencer, now. She took her hand and led her to the bed, pushing her down onto it and climbing on top. Ashley pushed Spencer's band tee up, revealing toned abs and a gleaming Ohio tan; she wanted to see more.

Off went the t-shirt, discarded onto the hotel floor, hands crept around to the clasp of a bra and expertly unhooked it, meeting the tee on the carpet. Ashley wasted no time in capturing an excited nipple between her lips, circling it with her tongue and eliciting another moan from the girl beneath her.

Spencer tugged on the bottom of Ashley's devastatingly short skirt and watched as it was removed; eyes darkening at the sight. The blonde then started to undo the buttons on the other girls black shirt, and slid it off her golden shoulders, next tackling the glittering bra. She pushed Ashley up and demanded she removed the only item left on her body.

It wasn't long until they were both completely naked, feeling every curve, exploring new territory, tasting new wonderful delights. Ashley slid her hand between Spencer's legs, teasing her inner thigh, making the girl almost growl with desire.

"Fuck me Ashley."

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Ignore it, Spencer I want you."

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Mmm Ashley please."

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…  
**

Spencer woke with a start and immediately felt her face flush, _Goddamn it! _She reached over and grabbed the ringing phone that had so rudely pulled her out of her lustful dream.

"What?!" She barked down the phone.

"Wow, Ashley's rubbing off on you already hey?" _She would have been if you hadn't woken me up…_

"Sorry Kyla, I was…asleep. Everything ok?"

"Yeah its just that Ashley has a bit of free time later on if you wanted to go meet her? She says she'll be at the hotel pool in half an hour."

"Ok, great, yeah I'll meet her down there. Thanks Kyla."

"No problem, sorry for waking you." The line went dead, so Spencer thought the best plan would be a quick cold shower. Cool her off. Clear her mind.

* * *

Once dressed in a red bikini top, a pair of denim shorts and some flip-flops, Spencer made her way to the hotel's outdoor pool. Spotting the brunette doing lengths across the pool, and determined not to stare, she decided to plonk herself down in one of the loungers and catch some rays until she was summoned.

After what seemed like an eternity, Spencer heard the splashing of water and turner her attention to the steps by the poolside. She tried not to check out the singer as water droplets slid off her perfectly toned body, and she tried not to stare at the way the sunlight caught every curve of the emerging body, and she tried to act cool as Ashley walked towards her.

"So you must be the small-time journalist who's following me around like a hungry puppy for the next few months?" _Ahh she's just all sunshine and rainbows this one._

"Also known as Spencer Carlin," she stuck out her hand as a greeting, only to have it ignored. "You must be the big-time rockstar princess who has everyone following her around like slaves?" Ashley looked a bit shocked at the fiery response; nobody spoke to her like that.

"Also known as Ashley Davies, the girl who can have you fired." She felt herself produce a smug smile.

"You don't pay my wages, so you're not my boss. And, you might not want to piss me off, the story about you, that half of America gets to read, is in my hands." Spencer watched as the face before her furrowed into a scowl.

"So that's how you want this to be? You feeling like you have control over me because you can 'ruin' my career?" Ashley released a slight laugh at the thought.

"Are you not doing that yourself by single-handedly alienating everyone around you, so that they would happily watch you fail?" _Ouch, Spencer where did that come from?! _Ashley looked at the blonde sat in front of her and wondered why she was letting her get away with talking to her like this. Yes, Spencer was undeniably stunning in that small red bikini top, with her fair hair cascading down her back, but it was more than that, something Ashley couldn't quite work out.

"Is this your interview?"

"Is this the real Ashley Davies I'm talking to?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You tell me." Spencer tilted her head slightly, challenging Ashley to be honest, and open up.

That question hit Ashley hard. Spencer saw through her bitch-act, how, she had no idea, but she did, and it left a strange sensation in her stomach. The two stared at each other in silence, while Ashley decided how to engage with the journalist; the ease with which she could feel herself unravelling was scary, but something told her that the blonde wasn't the enemy, she wasn't a seedy story-hunter.

"I'm going out tonight. I don't have a concert to put on, just NY clubs and a lot of steam to blow off." Was Ashley's chosen response.

"So what?"

"You're coming with me." The shorter girl got up to leave, feeling the conversation was over. She was wrong.

"Am I now? Why would I put myself through that?" Again the words hurt Ashley, the hot girl in front of her didn't like her. Plenty of people didn't like her, so why did she care this time?

"Because you know you want to. Come to my room at 8, I'm in room 407, the suite." She shot a wink at Spencer and left her dumbfounded on the poolside.

_Was that a flirty wink then? Maybe she's bi-polar, like severely._

* * *

Spencer had no idea what to do. She knew she shouldn't go, it wasn't professional. She was there to work, not to party with the celebrities, especially ones she was meant to be writing an article about. She needed to talk to somebody, she needed to voice her confusion and have it explained to her by a professional. She needed Carmen.

"Dude, calm the hell down. It's really not a big deal. Go out with her tonight, and get to know her. Hell it might be easier if she's got a few drinks in her, slows the responses, maybe her verbal attacks will calm down! Maybe your story is about the girl and not the chart superstar, in which case you have to see her when she's not being the chart superstar."

"You're right, I can do this."

"But on the whole having a good ol' twelve-year-old-boy crush, be careful. You've heard the survivor's tales about her; she might just be being nice to you because you're dangerous." She heard Spencer sigh heavily down the phone. "Aww I'm sorry chica, I just don't want you getting your hopes up. She's a ruthless ice-queen, a smokin' hot ruthless ice-queen true, but she knows how to get what she wants."

"Yeah I know, I just need to chill. Do my job. And come home. Thanks Carmen, I'll speak to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah sure, hey, you might as well enjoy teasing her a bit, you're a fine piece of ass, and you thought she was checking you out a bit right? Wear that white skirt of yours, with the little light green tank top…"

"…my gladiator sandals and the Superdry jacket?"

"Always the Superdry jacket babe! Have a good night"

Spencer got herself dressed as per Carmen's instructions, curled her hair into loose ringlets, applied an acceptable amount of evening make-up and made her way to Ashley's door.

* * *

It was 7.59pm and she was just stood there, ringing her hands together with nerves. _Man up Carlin! You're a professional. This is just a squiffed type of interview…SHIT!_

The door flew open and a mass of brown ringlets spun around to face her. _.._ Ashley stood in the doorway wearing a slinky black halter neck top and long black skirt, her hair was partial pinned back, and her chocolate brown eyes were framed with dark eyeliner. Spencer had obviously just checked her out, but she didn't care, the feeling was mutual.

Ashley struggled to hold back a moan at the sight she had so nearly walked into. Spencer was gorgeous, her outfit clung to all the right places and her hair framed her delicate features perfectly. She was going to struggle to keep this reporter at arms length, but she wasn't sure she wanted her that far away. _Damn it, how can I carry on being a bitch to this goddess? Because she's a journalist Ashley, she's The Enemy – Right.  
_

"Oh God, what are you just standing there for? I told you to come get me at 8pm, not to lurk by my door like the creepy Paparazzo you are." Both girls felt their defences go back up.

"Actually, you said, and I quote, 'Come to my room at 8', so technically I followed your orders." Ashley was struggling not to grin at the girl; she liked having someone to spat with.

"You're going to be difficult and annoying aren't you?"

"That's my job. So are we going, or shall we just exchange witty, yet cutting banter in your doorway all night?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't want to be _talking _to you all night Carlin." Shocked at her flirty response, Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and led them away from the room and down to the corridor, hiding the red tint that was staining her cheeks. She never saw the grin that spread across the blonde's face.

As they approached the hotel lobby Ashley put on her hide-my-identity glasses, while Spencer stole a cheeky look at the singer's ass. _Mmmhmm niiiice.  
_

"The story isn't under my skirt."

"That's not what FHM said." Ashley spun around to look at her violator, her look of shock being replaced by amusement.

"You loved it."

"Nooo, I prefer my women to be natural, airbrushing isn't such a good look, and it doesn't help when their attitude problem caused the photographer to cut the shoot short because he was crying so hard."

"What! Airbrushed! That was all me. Anyway, he was taking to long, and I had places to be."

"Like under Lindsay Lohan?" She couldn't hide the shock on her face, so spun around on her heel and continued walking through the lobby.

"Goddamn reporters, getting into my business. Can't even get laid without the whole world finding out…." She continued muttering to herself until the sound of Spencer's girlish giggle filled her ears, causing a smile to break out across her face. She stopped and let the girl catch up with her.

"I have no idea why I'm so nice to you." Ashley deadpanned, more laughter erupted from the blonde, and they could both feel all tension fading. For now.

* * *

**Sooooo what dya think?  
Please review, and feel free to leave me any ideas about the direction of this, I have a grand plan but more thoughts are always good :D**


	5. Sail Away

**Howdy, here's the club chapter. Hope you approve. If not, please review and tell me why!**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story.

Chapter 4.

The journey to the club was relatively uneventful, apart from Ashley chastising the driver for stopping at a red light, when he apparently, could have made it. They stopped outside a small building, hidden down a side street. Noticing Spencer's confused expression, Ashley offered her an explanation.

"The press doesn't expect celebrities to come here, and for that reason, we ALL come here." She smiled at the blonde and then turned her attention to the driver.

"God, I'll get my own door shall I? Seriously what do I pay you for?" He jumped out of the car, and dashed round to the back passenger door.

"Leave it! I'm out now aren't I…idiot." She placed her hand on her hip and offered her elbow for Spencer to thread her arm through, "Shall we?"

They walk the few meters to the club door and pass by the line of people waiting to get in. As they are about to go through the entrance an arm flicks out in front of them, blocking their way.

"Sorry ladies, there's a guest list for priority entrance; you'll have to join the back of the queue." The doorman looks at them apologetically. Ashley glances up at the burly man, who towers above her, and gives the old cliché response.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Doesn't matter if I know you or not love, you're not getting in." Ashley very slowly turns to face the man, moves her hand up to her face and removes her glasses. The bouncer's eyes widen, and then panic spreads across his face – he knew who she was. He'd pissed of the beast, and now he was scared.

"Does it matter if you recognise me now? I'm Ashley Davies. I'm on the guest list for every club, in every city, in every state, even this one. Now, move." The guy steps to the side and can be heard muttering an apology under his breath, while the line of people waiting start whooping and cheering. Spencer just shakes her head and offers him a gentle smile.

With her glasses now removed, her arrival turns a few heads, and prompts some brave fans to approach for an autograph. The frown turns into a smile, and she spends the first couple of minutes signing beer mats, t-shirts and even a couple of bra's, she poses for one or two pictures, then very calmly requests that she be left in peace to enjoy her evening. The fans all nod in understanding, then return to their seats, relaying with excitement to their friends, the moment when they met THE Ashley Davies.

* * *

Making her way over to the bar, she turns to her companion and asks her what she's drinking.

"I'll just go for my usual, a vodka and diet coke."

"You can't drink that. It's an abomination of alcoholic beverages. Rebellious teenagers drink that. I can't be seen with somebody who's drinking V and diet." A look of shock washes over the blonde's face, _how can anyone find a drink offensive?_

"Fine, you order for me then. That way I won't be an embarrassment to you." She sat herself down on a bar stool, and turned away from Ashley, annoyed at herself for coming out tonight, and subjecting her ego to the inevitable battering it would take. She only turns around when she hears the husky voice start its assault on the barman.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to drag you away from the group of America's Next Top Model wannabees down there, but I was wondering how much longer you plan on ignoring me, because if I have enough time, I might just go and speak to your manager while I wait." He, like the doorman, hastily utters a series of apologies and rushes to get the order of two Godzilla cocktails. Ashley pays, and directs Spencer to the V.I.P area at the back of the room. They find an empty booth and sit in silence for a moment.

"Oh my god, what is in this?!" Spencer gasps after taking a sip of her pale green drink.

"Not sure" Ashley giggles slightly, realising just how strong the beverage was. "Ne-yo drinks it, he said it was nice." She shrugged. "Do you not like it? I can get you something else."

"No, no its fine, I'm just not used to this sort of thing," Spencer says, picking up her glass and spinning the liquid inside. "And I don't think the barman has recovered from your last meeting yet."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each others company, while the quieter music of the secluded section filled their ears, until the barman walks over to their table, and looks from Ashley to Spencer, stammering out further apologies and asking if there was anything else he could get them. Before Ashley could rip him _another _new one, Spencer jumped in.

"Yeah, that would be lovely thank-you, two more of these please." She looks up to Ashley for confirmation. She nods and then adds "2 shots of something strong" to the order.

"Ashley, you have that poor guy giving us table service!"

She merely shrugs again, "So he should, he's incompetent." Spencer just looks at Ashley, really looks at her, like she's trying to put together a seriously difficult puzzle, and realising there's so many pieces missing.

"What?" The brunette questions. "Why are you staring at me?"

"So what's the reason then? Are you bi-polar? That's my theory anyway." Ashley smirks knowingly, but asks her question anyway.

"Where would you get an idea like that from?"

"It's the only explanation for your crazy mood swings. I'm surprised you don't constantly have whiplash you turn so fast."

"You're a cheeky fucker." The celebrity jokes. "So, that's the only explanation you can come up with? Some reporter you are!"

"So, tell me the real reason then?" Spencer tilted her head, and squinted her eyes slightly, awaiting a response. Ashley just looked at her, once again unsure of how to approach the situation. Spencer broke the silence.

"It's just, I expected to be treated as badly as you treat everyone else. I have heard some scary stories about you, and had to be forced out here to do this, but I seem to be getting away unharmed, mostly." Ashley just broke into a cheesy grin, although slightly hurt by the fact that Spencer didn't want this job, she was glad she was here with her now.

"Don't question it. Enjoy it. While it lasts." She ended on a serious note. Spencer just shook her head, with a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. The bar tender placed their drinks down on the table and rushed back to the safety of his bar. The girls picked up their shot glasses, toasted to nothing and poured the clear liquid into their mouths.

"Gharrrch. I am going to feel that in the morning." Spencer said, while Ashley jumped off her seat, and slightly unsteadily stood next to the blonde.

"Come on, lets see your dancing skills." The look on Spencer's face said it all, _Oh hell no, Ashley dancing on her own is bad enough, I CANNOT dance with her…Don't do it Spencer!_

"Nah, I'm no dancer. You go, I'm sure there are plenty of people here who would want to dance with you."

"You don't want to dance with me?" Spencer see's the hurt on Ashley's face, and instantly regretted her choice of words.

"No, it's not that. If I could guarantee I wouldn't embarrass you with my amateur moves, I would already be up there." With the mixture of alcohol coursing through her body, Ashley makes a bold move forward and whispers into the stubborn girl's ear.

"I'm sure you've got moves." She caught a stain of red creep into the girl's cheeks, _Oh I still got it._

"Dance with me now, or I'll make your life a living hell for the duration of your stay." She stood back from the blonde, lifted her outstretched hand and watched as blue eyes looked at the offering, then lifted to stare into chocolate brown. Soft fingers moved across Ashley's palm and eventually clasped tightly around the hand.

* * *

The professional led the amateur around the dance floor, teaching her new moves to the songs that played, and watched as she grew in confidence with every beat that sounded. Feeling adventurous, Ashley took Spencer's hand and twirled her beneath her arm, but a fellow party goer bumped the blonde, causing her to stumble, saved from falling only by strong arms that held her tightly around the waist. Taking a second to ensure the damsel was indeed fine, Ashley whipped around to the guy who caused Spencer's tumble.

"Watch where you're going ass-eyes."

"You talking to me short-stack?"

"What did you call me?"

"Short. Stack." Pulling her arm back and clenching her fist tight, Ashley's hand took aim at the guy's jaw bone.

"Ash! No!" Spencer appeared from nowhere and caught her elbow before it could make contact. "He is so beyond not worth it. Come on, just dance with me."

Ashley looked between the girl, and the guy who she so wanted to hurt. She dropped her arm, and felt now familiar fingers intertwine with her own.

"Fine. But you better stay the fuck away from me." Shocked at his almost fight with the five foot fire cracker, the man slinked away into the dark of the club.

"Why did you stop me? He could have hurt you."

"Yeah but he didn't, I'm alright, except a bruised ego, but that's always getting knocked at the moment." She shyly looked at the brunette, and smiled sweetly, then suddenly realised they were still holding hands. _Shit Spencer, you can't do this. _She pulled her hand away, ran it through her hair, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait." A hand caught her wrist before she could leave the dance floor. "I'm not done dancing, and neither are you!" Ashley pulled Spencer back towards her and tried to ease the tension, when the DJ broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright guys, I'm feeling a slow one brewing on my decks, so guys grab a girl, girls grab a guy. Hell guys grab a guy if that floats your boat, and girls, please feel free to grab another, gorgeous girl." He winked and started playing his slow song of choice.

A gentle guitar started playing, and Ashley immediately recognised the song.

"I'm grabbing my girl to dance with. If she'll allow it?" Spencer looked up and smiled. She moved towards Ashley and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, while Ashley caught the blonde's waist in her hands, once again. They joined in with the other couples and started gently swaying to the music, both unsure of why they felt so comfortable with each other after such a short period of time.

Ashley felt a head lightly rest on her shoulder, and steady breaths tickle her neck. Feelings she hadn't experienced in a long time swept through her, twisting her stomach into knots. She leaned down slightly and positioned her lips dangerously close to Spencer's ear.

_**Sail away with me honey**_

Her husky tones caused Spencer to shudder slightly; she looked up and saw Ashley singing the song to her.  
_**  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now**_

"I love this song." Spencer commented. A smile formed on Ashley's face that caused her nose to wrinkle.  
_**  
Sail away with me**_

"I didn't think it would be your sort of music." Spencer placed her head back on Ashley's shoulder, taking the singer's advice and enjoying the moment while it lasted.

_**What will be will be**__**  
I wanna hold you now**_

Ashley stopped singing when the chorus finished, and let the track continue.

"I'm glad you like it." Spencer looked up at her partner once again, _Why would she care that I liked it…?_

"It's one of my favorites actually."

"Oh really, and why's that?" Ashley questioned, subtly tightening her grip, and bringing their two bodies closer together.

"It's just a really gentle, honest song. Not like the rubbish you sing!" Spencer joked. Ashley feigned hurt, and pouted, making the other girl bring her hands around to cup the face before her, as a way of apologizing. _Spencer, this is your brain speaking…it's been a day. Stop right there. _Listening to her head for once, Spencer replaced her hands.

"I'm surprised you think so highly of this one then."

"Why?" Ashley pulled away slightly as the song ended, bowing dramatically. The embarrassed grin on Spencer's face was soon replaced with shock when Ashley stood, and spoke four words to her.

"Because, I wrote it."

* * *

Spencer returned to her room in the hotel and put on her iPod, she found the track from the club and listened to it on repeat, but in her head, she heard the lyrics sang by Ashley instead. _How can somebody be so aggressive, and yet write such an emotional song? Why doesn't she let people see this gentle side? Why does she let me? Spencer get a hold of yourself. You're not going to be the one to change her; it's purely a lust thing. This is a job, she's just a story, she's just a paycheck. Find your story, and leave.  
_

Ashley slept restlessly that night. _Why did I tell her that? Did I only tell her because I want her to like me? Did I do it because I wanted to show off? That's your usual attitude Davies. Garrr this girl has got me all confused, why can't I just see her as another journalist after a seedy story? Why do I feel this connection with her? It has to stop, she can ruin everything, she's just a girl, she's just a reporter. She's The Enemy - treat her like one.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Please review guys, I kinda know where this is going, so just trust me! Ideas are welcomed though :D**


	6. HungOver

**Hey all, me again. Heres the next update. The song from the last chapter (which was chapter 5 not chapter 4 like i wrote!) was Sail Away by David Gray.**

**Enjoy :D**

"What the fuck Ash?"

"Kyla, I'm a big girl. I wanted to go out, so out I went."

"You know the rules. You have a show tonight – we both know you suck at performing hung-over." The younger sister stood, hands on hips, in front of the television that Ashley was failing to watch.

"I am not hung-over. Will you just move?"

"Then why are you wearing your hangover beanie and watching SpongeBob?"

"Please stop shouting at me."

"Since when do you say please?" Kyla asked, raising her eyebrows in shock.

"You're fucking right." Ashley stood up, grabbing her sunglasses and her phone, "So shut the hell up, leave me alone and do your job." The sound of a door slamming signalled the singer's departure, leaving the manager alone in the suite.

"What, the hell?"

Ashley stormed out of the suite, thundered down the corridor and found herself caressing a mug of steaming hot coffee in the hotel bar. She didn't know why she shouted at Kyla, but she felt more herself. She wasn't changing for anybody.

* * *

A few hours later, Ashley, Kyla, Spencer and few other roadies boarded the airplane for Boston where Ashley had her next concert. Spencer noticed the tension between Ashley and apparently the rest of the world, but, like Kyla, thought it was just the hangover. Not foreseeing the immediate danger she was in, Spencer moved seats and took up the one opposite the beanie clad songstress.

"Hey Ashley, how you feeling today?" Her response was a glare from underneath the rim of the hat.

"Feeling that bad hey? I'm guessing you're not in a chatty mood then?" This time she didn't even get a look, just silence.

"Ok…so I'll get my interview with you when you find your voice, and um..have less, brooding, to do."

"Kyla! Get this reporter out of my face." Ashley looked past Spencer, to her sister, demanding immediate action. When she turned her head back she a pained expression on the blonde's face, then watched as it turned to anger. With flushed cheeks, Spencer stood up and started to move to the furthest seat from the black cloud, that was Ashley.

"Don't bother. I am most certainly done here."

Ashley found her trusty dark glasses and placed them against her eyes, just in time to hide the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. She put her hands on either side of her head and pulled the hat taught, dragging it far down over her eyes.

* * *

When the plane landed Ashley was the first off, when the car pulled up she was the first in, and when they got to the hotel she was the first to go hide in her room. She had rehearsals in an hour, but she needed the head space. She knew Kyla would come and get her when she had to leave. _Maybe I can steal her for a minute of rare sister time and apologise to her?_ She thought to herself.

Right on cue, Kyla appeared at her door, looking royally pissed off. As they 'no commented' the press and climbed into the car Ashley took her chance.

"Ky…?"

"What Ashley?" The younger sister shot back, not even looking in the direction of her sibling.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm usually a bitch, but you didn't deserve that this morning." Ashley looked down at her hands, waiting for a response.

"Do I ever really deserve it Ash? Does anyone? I get it, it's how you cope, and that's fine. Just sometimes, I'd like my sister around, and not the razor tongued diva who steals her body for months at a time." Ashley looked at her with tears in her eyes for the second time that day.

"Hey, Davies's don't cry! Come here" Kyla pulled the teary girl into a bear hug, "I don't ever really know what's going on in that head of yours but as long as you know I'm here ok?" Ashley nodded gently against her sister's chest, enjoying the momentary affection.

"I take your bullshit because I love you, and because I know it'll all be gone by the time we get home." She smiled and then pulled away. "Game face on Davies, the Paps are out in force today."

Ashley grabbed the glasses and adjusted the hat. "This" she said gesturing between Kyla and herself, "This never happened."

"Urgh God no. You've got lesbo germs!" Kyla stuck her tongue out and pushed her sister out of the car, momentarily blinded by the hundreds of flashing bulbs.

* * *

The rehearsal was going according to plan, besides the fact that Ashley had yet to remove her beanie, and was barking at anyone who told her to take it off. During one of the costume changes, it was so busy that nobody noticed the blonde come in through the arena's side door and take a seat at the back. She pulled out a typical journalist's notebook, and started adding to the few notes she already had down. She only looked up when she heard music start playing and the deep tones of a hung-over Ashley Davies fill the sound system.

_**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines**_

_Oh how pretentious is this song!_ Spencer looked up and watched the brunette perform to an invisible, all except herself, sitting quietly, out of the way, causing no harm, annoying nobody…

"What is _she_ doing here?" The dulcet tones ceased, and the pissed-off tones hit Spencer's ear drums hard. She watched as Kyla rushed on to the stage to calm the situation.

"She's following you around…so you're here, and so is she. That's kinda how this works."

"How is my rehearsal a story?…Please enlighten me 'oh wise one'!" Ashley pulled her mic away from her mouth, not wanting this discussion to be heard by all the crew, including Spencer.

"I don't know what angle she's going for, but she seems nice enough."

"_She, _is not nice. She is The Enemy! Why are people struggling to understand this!?" Ashley struggled to keep her voice steady, aware that even though her mic was lowered, it was still capable of picking up her voice.

"I thought you went out with her last night, I thought you liked her?" Kyla questioned. Ashley became infuriated and lost her patience.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" The sound of a door shutting hard caught the attention of the bickering girls, Ashley's eyes darted over to where Spencer sat moments before, and saw it empty. _Fuck…_

"Do Not. Say a word Kyla." Ashley cut her sister off before she could start her rant about being nice to the people who could help her or destroy her. Kyla just looked at the singer and walked away.

_Urgh, that's just great Ashley.  
_Spencer found herself in her room at the new hotel, pacing. She had nothing else to do except pace. She had only gone there to look at how much work went into putting on a concert like this, and went to the stage to see it being set up. Ashley was right, the rehearsal wasn't the story, Spencer had no clue what the story was at the moment, but a bit of research never did her any harm. Until now.

* * *

"James, I can't do this."

"Spence please don't bail on this."

"She is an actual bitch, not just a diva, a dictionary definition of a bitch. They should just put her picture next to the word and then the whole fucking world will understand!"

"You knew this already."

"Yeah I know, and I expected this, but she threw me off by being nice to me at first. I don't know what's changed." Spencer sounded dejected and sighed heavily into the phone.

"Why would she be nice to you in the first place? That is very un-Diva Davies like behavior."

"I don't know. We went out last night and it was a good laugh, like we could have maybe been friends. But fuck that idea dude; she's making it hard for me to even be professional about this."

"Maybe her manic bi-polar attitude is your story?"

"What, like every other story?" She hears James mirroring her heavy sigh down the phone, "I wanted my story to be different, I wanted to find another side to her, turns out all her sides are sharp as razors."

"How about, you just focus on the first month, see how that plays out. Work within that time frame, get a story on the move and hopefully that will be enough."

"A MONTH!? I can't even handle 3 days in this hell dimension!" Spencer stood up in frustration and ran a hand through her long hair, attempting to calm down.

"One month Spence, and then a nice long holiday, paid for by the company. Call it Post Traumatic Stress, and you can have what you want." She could hear the pleading tone in his voice.

"Fine." She backed down. "One month for now, and then I'll get back to you on that holiday." They said their goodbyes and Spencer lay on her bed, dozing off while dreaming about her big vacation.

_England might be nice this time of year, nah it's never nice weather there, but it does have history, but I think I'd like to just chill on a beach, ooooh the Caribbean, or Austrailia, or, find out where Ashley will be in a month's time, and go as far away from there as possible…  
_

_

* * *

_

**Song was 'Piece of Me' by Britney Spears  
There you go folks, please let me know what you thought of it, or leave me your guesses as to what happens next!**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 6.


	7. Paper Mountain

**Hi**! **Sorry for the jumbled up ness of the last chapter, I swear it was fine when I uploaded it! Anyway, here goes another chapter.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 7

The rest of the stay in Boston went by without a word being exchanged between Spencer and Ashley, even during the three hour flight to Philadelphia, fortunately both girls had their iPod's and found them very interesting all of a sudden. The tension had eased, but still neither would acknowledge the other. Although far more peaceful, it made the writing of Spencer's story rather impossible; she had been locking herself away in her hotel rooms attempting to drag a story out of what she had experienced already, but all she managed to produce was a very impressive mountain of screwed up paper, that threatened to pour over her bin at any moment.

"**Ashley Davies, the world-wide singing sensation, has recently been touring the US, performing sell out concerts at some of the nation's greatest arenas. For the past week, reporter Spencer Carlin has been travelling with her in order to bring you the latest story."  
**

"God damn it!" Another piece of paper was ripped from the pad and launched, unsuccessfully towards the bin.

"**At 21 years old, singer Ashley Davies is fast becoming nearly as well known for her fiery attitude problem, as she is for her songs."  
**

"You can't write that Spencer…SCORE!" She shouts, as that attempt hits the top of the mountain.

"**She-Devil, Ashley Davies makes a reporters' job almost impossible by not answering any of my fucking questions!"  
**

"No, that won't do either." Out of ideas, Spencer decides to take action, and calls the only person who can help her.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…  
**

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyla, you busy?"

"Oh hey Spencer…" Kyla looks over to her sister, and see her running her index finger across her neck, then doing the universal 'shhh' sign and finally muttering "loudspeaker".

"No I'm not busy, what's up?" Kyla gently places the phone on the coffee table and both girls huddle around it.

"You do surprise me; I thought Ashley would have you running after her like usual?" Kyla tried to stifle a giggle as the singer just raised her eyebrows.

"No, not right now. But you know how she is, I'm sure I'll be summoned soon." Ashley nodded pointedly.

"Cool, well I was wondering if I could get a chance to talk to you, for the story?"

"Um…yeah sure. But why me? Wouldn't it be best to talk to her?"

"What and aggravate the beast again? No thanks, I got the not so subtle hint that she doesn't like me, so I'm going to try and do this without annoying her with my mere presence. Anyway, who's going to know Ashley better than her own sister right?" Kyla looked over at Ashley and managed to leap over the table in time to slap a hand over her mouth, before a stream of obscenities left it.

"Yeah Spencer, cool, Ill be up in ten, gotta go bye!" She ended the call and awaited the shouts.

"KYLA!" _Here it comes _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Are my chants of 'Spencer Carlin is The Enemy' going unheard by everyone but myself?!" She asks, while throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I didn't mean to, she just did this head tilt and pout combo thing and it just came out of my mouth."

"Huh." She suddenly slumps into her chair, "She did that to you too?"

"Who did what to me now?" Kyla looked puzzled by Ashley's swift change in attitude.

"The Spencer Carlin head-tilt and pout. She used it on me in the club that night." Kyla turned to face her sister.

"That why you were particularly vicious the next morning?" Ashley nods. "What did you tell her?" The singer grabbed a cushion and hid her head behind it, so Kyla was barely able to catch the response.

"Urgh, that I wrote 'Sail Away'." Ashley peered over the top of the cushion to catch the reaction.

"Oooh, that's so not like you! I thought I was like the only one outside of the uber secret industry people, who knew that? That is like a bigger secret than the creepy manager sister you hide so well!"

"I know!" She stands up, frustrated with herself, the situation and with the journalist who's got her spilling her tightly sealed beans. "I just trusted her, and she made me feel comfortable, and she said it was one of her favourite songs." Her voice softened towards the end.

"Annnnnd you wanted to make the hot blonde swoon?!" Kyla teased

"Yeah, argh no! I wanted her to just, I don't know, just like something about me. She didn't even want this job. Bribery got her here I think." She finally sat down, dejected.

"Ash, I'm sure she'd love you if you gave yourself a chance. But, when you're such a raving bitch to her, that she holds back a mix of tears and rage on a short-haul flight, and then storms out of an empty arena, back into her room, never to emerge again – why would she like you?"

* * *

The two girls shared a knowing look and embraced briefly. Kyla was right. They both liked this girl, although they shouldn't, and they both trusted her even though it was in their best interests not to, but at least they both felt the same way, and so were in it together if it all went wrong. Ashley needed to fix this, for the sake of her own sanity and to help the young journalist get the big story that could make her career skyrocket.

When Spencer heard a knock at her bedroom door, she quickly ran to throw all the paper into the bin properly, then straighten up her bed, with a quick look in the mirror she pulled the door open, to reveal somebody she did not expect to see, and wasn't sure she wanted to deal with right now.

"Hi" the person said shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the slightly shorter-ness of this chapter, hopefully have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning **

**Please Review :D**


	8. So Close

**Hola, second update of the day, doesn't mean you can skive out of the updates though! I expect twice as many!  
Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 8

"Hi" the person said shyly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking to Kyla. The joys of loudspeaker hey!" The singer tried to joke.

"That was a private conversation." Spencer was not impressed, not at all.

"Yeah, well turns out, not so much." A nervous smile played across Ashley face.

"What do you want Ashley?" Spencer crossed her arms, and lent against her door-frame.

"So it's Ashley now, not 'The Beast'?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow, and desperately tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I'm trying to be polite, but oh wait, you have no concept of that do you."

"Look Spencer…" She was cut of by the sound of forced laughter.

"Oh so it's Spencer now, not 'The Enemy'?"

"What do you want me to say!? I'm here to apologise, which I don't like doing so rarely indulge in. Will you just hear me out?"

"Are you trying to make me grateful for an apology? Should I feel honoured? Wait! Should I change my Facebook status – I can see it now; Spencer Carlin got an apology from Ashley Davies. Maybe the whole community will 'like' it."

"You done?" Her answer was silence. "You're right, you deserve an apology, and that's why I'm here – struggling to get an apology out in between your rants." She crossed her arms, mirroring Spencer.

"You haven't said it yet."

"I'm sorry. I really am, you're only trying to do your job, and I know you want to be here less than I thought I wanted you here." Ashley uncrossed her hands and placed them in her pockets.

"You don't want me here?" Spencer looked down at the floor, hurt by the statement, _it's not my fault you're famous and my magazine wants a story…_

"Not at first, you're a journalist. That's bad enough in a short five minute situation, you guys are too clever, you twist my words and make me seem worse than I am." The blonde let out a little snort of disagreement. "Oook, maybe you just show me for how I am."

"That's not what I'm trying to do here…"

Ashley pulled her hands out of her tight pockets and gestured towards the girl in front of her. "I know that! I know you want to get something different, you want to show my other side and that, that scares me."

"Why?" The two girls looked at each-other for the first time since the door was opened.

"Because, I know you can make me show it." Spencer broke the eye-contact and looked down, trying to hide the faint blush that was gracing her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I scared myself. After I told you about that song I freaked. Nobody knows about that, but nobody knows about Kyla either, so you're getting to know all my dirty little secrets." Ashley smiled at Spencer and they could both sense all bad feeling drifting away.

Spencer moved away from her doorframe and gestured for Ashley to come in. The brunette walked in and sat on the edge of the double bed, and took in her surroundings. Spencer's room was certainly smaller than her own, but it was far more homely, it was like the girl had moved in. There were flowers on the windowsill, a purple fleece blanker across the bed, and a couple of framed pictures on her desk. Ashley walked over and picked one of them up.

"Is this your family?" Spencer walked over to view the photograph Ashley was holding.

"Yeah, that's my mom and dad, and my two brothers." Ashley spun to look at Spencer, who answered the question before it was asked.

"That's Clay, he was adopted when we were younger. He was always as much of a brother to me as Glen."

"Was?"

"Yeah, he umm…at my High School prom, there was a shooting, he jumped in front of his girlfriend. He died instantly." Ashley didn't even realise her hand was on Spencer's shoulder, until she felt the soft, warm skin beneath her fingers.

"Spencer I'm so sorry." The taller girl placed her hand on Ashley arm and gave her a soft smile, grateful for the unexpected affection.

"Hey, you don't do apologising. I don't want to steal your quota for the year now do I." She laughed lightly and turned to sit on her desk chair, the back of it against her chest. "So, if I ask you some questions will you answer them?"

Ashley lay on her stomach on the bed, giving Spencer her full attention. _Oh my God, Ashley is lying on my bed...breathe, breathe…you're calm._

"Depends on the question, but I'll do my best."

"Ok, so why don't you sing those songs you write?" Spencer lifted her abused notepad from her desk and balanced it on the top of the chair, she found a pen and started to jot down her question.

"I do sing the songs I write."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I think you'll find I just answered it." Spencer released a heavy sigh.

"Ok…Why don't you sing the songs you give to other artists?"

"Because I've given them to other artists, wouldn't be fair for us both to sing them." Ashley grinned, pleased at her ability to dodge questions.

"Hmm, why do you give certain songs to other artists, instead of singing them yourself?" Spencer matched Ashley's grin.

"Next question."

"You didn't answer that one!"

"I said it depended on the question."

"Fine. Bloody hell it's like getting blood out of a stone with you."

"It's kinda hard to get blood out of me too apparently; I'm heartless according to 'Celeb Weekly'." Spencer giggled and the sound made Ashley's stomach flip.

"Ok, so are there any artists who you prefer to have sing the songs you choose to not sing yourself?"

Ashley looked thoughtful for awhile, and took time over her answer. "I like the songs to be sung to their full potential. If I feel an artist can give that to a song, then it's theirs."

Spencer noted down the answer and then began to formulate her next question, but she was interrupted.

"Why do you use a pen and paper, isn't that a bit out-dated? I thought it was all Dictaphones and laptops now?" Spencer looked at her chewed up biro and skinny pad.

"Yeah, I guess it's not the most efficient way of doing things, but seeing as I couldn't be bothered lugging my laptop across America with me, and I don't have a Dictaphone, this will have to do. Besides, I prefer it."

"Why?"

"More personal I think, and it saves having to listen to you voice constantly when I try to organise my research!" She looked at Ashley and saw that mock hurt face again! _Don't cup her cheeks again Carlin!_

"Many people tell me they could listen to my voice all day; my finest asset actually." She looked smugly towards her interviewer.

"Oh hunny, that's your _only _asset!"

Suddenly, Spencer felt herself be tackled to the floor by a giggling Ashley, who started tickling her and was delighting in causing the blonde to writhe and scream out for her to stop. Eventually, both breathless, Ashley ceased her torment.

She was straddling Spencer, pinning her hands above her head. The air in the room became heavy as chocolate brown and sky blue stared intently at each-other, as the gap between them started to close, both girls held their breath. Scared that one noise would snap them out of the trance they were in.

Just as Spencer was curtained by a wall of curly, brown hair, and could feel Ashley's hot ragged breaths against her lips, a ringing telephone by the bed startled the pair. Ashley jumped off Spencer, and nervously composed herself.

"Um…I should, err, I should go, long day tomorrow."

"Thank you Ashley, for the err, partial interview I mean." Spencer said blushing slightly as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Yeah, no problem, anytime. I'll see you tomorrow?" The normally confident singer, looked down as she asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Of course you will. Maybe we could grab a coffee, if you're not too busy?"

"Sure!" Ashley answered a bit too eagerly, "I mean, I'll get Kyla to check, and I'll give you a call. You're phones still ringing by the way."

"Shit!" The blonde ran to the phone and answered it, giving Ashley a sweet smile and a wave as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

She felt the lock catch, and leant her head back against the door, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Smooth Davies, real smooth.  
_

**What dya think guys?! Please review, and feel free to leave me any ideas for future chapters. I'll do my best to incorporate them :D**

* * *


	9. Morning Surprises

**Hey, this chapter is just a bit of filler for all those people who requested more Spashley. Get another update sorted for you tomorrow - pinky promise!  
**

Finding The Story

Chapter 9

"Hello?" Spencer greeted the person who she was about to kill, on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Spence, I couldn't get through on your cell. Everything ok?" _It **was** just peachy…_

"Hey Dad, yeah I'm fine. Phone was on silent because I was in the middle of an interview." _Well it started that way…_

"Oh hunny I'm so sorry, you know what your mother's like, can't get hold of you first try so chooses to panic instead of calling back later."

Spencer sighed into the phone, her initial frustration melting away at her father's apology. She was getting a lot of them tonight, _shame I won't be getting anything else…_

"No it's ok honestly; I should stay in touch better. How is everybody anyway?"

The conversation consisted of polite chit-chat and gossip, as she got passed between her family. When the call finally ended, she looked at the clock and realised she'd been talking for nearly an hour, _too late to go see Ashley again, pick up where we left off._ Instead she settled into bed and tried to work-out why the singer was so reluctant to talk about her secret songs, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on her room door. Not expecting anyone, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized college hoody, pulling the hood over her bed-hair, she opened the door.

The sight was something she knew she could get used to waking up to. Ashley stood there, wearing an outfit very similar to Spencer's but in her hands she held two steaming take-out cups of Starbucks coffee.

"Morning." .

"Hey, well this was unexpected." Spencer was surprised to say the least, especially after their little almost-encounter the previous night

"Oh, yeah, these are both mine." Ashley deadpanned, but she couldn't keep a straight face for long, as the pout produced by the blonde had her cracking a smile.

"So, shall we drink these in you're doorway?"

"Oh, sorry, sure come on in. I've only just got up, let me just tidy a bit." Spencer hurried to make her bed up and open the curtains.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll be on there in a minute." The brunette's face flushed a violent shade of red, at her poor choice of words.

"Um..I meant, what I mean is…I just meant, with there being nowhere else to sit." The blonde tried to let the moment pass without comment, but it was too easy.

"It's ok, I know all about you Davies, I know your game. Does coffee in the morning normally get you straight into a girls' bed?" Ashley set the coffee down, and decided to be mature about it all, and threw a pillow at Spencer's head.

"Ok, ok, I'm joking! Thank you for this," Spencer motioned to her drink, as she climbed onto the bed and switched on the television with the remote. "What's the occasion?"

"Um, none really. Kyla stupidly asked me if I wanted anything, so I requested coffee!"

"You made Kyla go get these?! Ashley!" Guilt rushed through Spencer at the thought of Kyla running around after her, even though she didn't personally ask her to.

"She was going anyway. It's in her interest, I'm worse before I've had my morning coffee."

"So why did I get one anyway?" Spencer ducked her eyes down, while Ashley stared intently at the cartoon showing on the screen.

"Well, last night, you said maybe we could grab a coffee today, so, here it is, grabbed." The blonde smiled shyly at the singer, touched that she had remembered. She joined her in watching Dora do her Exploring, in a comfortable silence.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

Ashley picked Spencer's phone up from the side of the bed and checked the caller I.D. "It's Kyla, bet she's panicking about where I am. I'm meant to be heading to a sound check, oooh, five minutes ago." She chuckled devilishly as Spencer answered the call.

"Hey Kyla."

"Oh my God, please tell you have Ashley!" Her shrill pitch caused Ashley to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, she's here with me at the moment. Do you want to speak to her?" The singer was doubled up on the bed, clutching her stomach to ease the pain in her muscles.

"No! I want to wring her scrawny neck, for going AWOL when she knows the plan for today!"

"Sorry, I didn't know she was busy this morning."

"No, it's my fault, I should never have trusted her to just 'drop off Spencer's coffee'" Kyla said mimicking Ashley's voice.

"I'll send her on her way now, she won't be long." They both ended the call, as Ashley started to calm down. She looked in Spencer's direction and was faced with a look her mother used to give her – she was in trouble.

"What?! It was funny!"

"Ashley, she's really pissed."

"I know, but it makes me laugh."

"Why didn't you just drop off the coffee and go, like you said you would?" Spencer immediately regretted her choice of words, as Ashley's cheeky grin disappeared, replaced with hurt. "Ashley, I didn't mean it like that."

The brunette scooted off the bed, and hurriedly made her way to the door. "It's ok, I shouldn't have assumed you'd want company this early in the morning."

Spencer reached out for Ashley's wrist, and wrapped her hand around it, stopping the girl in her tracks. "I did, I do. It was the perfect way to wake up."

The trapped girl turned around to face her captor, a smile playing at the edges of her lips. "Oh, well that's, good then."

Both girls could feel their heart rates skyrocketing. Their close proximity causing clammy hands and ragged breaths once more. Ashley plucked up all her courage and turned her head slightly to lean forward and plant a delicate kiss on Spencer's cheek. The blonde's breath hitched slightly, sending shivers through Ashley's body, but both knew this wasn't the way it should be. Not yet.

Ashley reluctantly pulled out of the grasp, and opened the door. "I should go find Kyla before her heads spins out of control and leaves this gravitational field!"

"Yeah, that would be an idea." Spencer smiled warmly, her cheek still burning from where Ashley's lips had been moments before.

"I'll see you at the show tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

"I can't guarantee which version of me will be there though, but I won't mean to be horrible to you." She smiled and hoped it was enough, she hated hurting the reporter, but she couldn't trust that she wouldn't.

"I'm sure I'll cope," Remembering the raunchy dance at the beginning of the concert, Spencer quickly altered plans slightly. "Oh, I um…I might miss the first half, but I'll definitely be there ok?"

"Oh, sure yeah. Well I'll see you later." The two girls parted ways, and both simultaneously thought – _Until tonight.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the shortness, and lack of action. But a bit of a Spashley moment never hurts right?  
Please review :D Another concert chapter next - hopefully will be goooood!**


	10. This Is The Life

****

Hey again! Here's your nightly update, I had soooo much fun writing it, may I suggest you listen to Amy Macdonald's 'This is the Life' as you listen to the concert section. Hopefully will explain Ashley's actions - I found myself doing it when I listened to the song anyway!!  
Well, enjoy :D

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 10

After the morning's unusual events Spencer felt good about everything again. She felt comfortable with Ashley at last, and finally believed she could write this story. Not just the usual drabble about the singer being a total bitch, but about the singer being devoted to her fans, humble when it was required and for some as yet, unknown reason, very shy about singing her more heart-felt songs. _I will get to the bottom of that little mystery…_

She spent the rest of her morning showering and getting herself ready for the day. She was just slipping her shoes on to go for a walk around the neighbourhood when her room phone began to ring. _Jesus, this thing has THE worst timing.  
_

"Hello?"

"Miss Carlin?" The receptionist asked.

"Speaking."

"Oh good afternoon, I'm just phoning to inform you that there's a package waiting for you down in the lobby. Could you come and collect it please?"

"A package? Umm…yeah sure, I'll be right down." She replaced the phone and left her room, pondering what on earth she had waiting for her, and who would bother to send her anything?

"She walked into the lobby and went to the desk, requesting the delivery, when two hands covered her eyes from behind. Once she had gotten over the initial shock, Spencer realised that she recognised the faint smelling mix of orange washing detergent and cigarette smoke.

"CARMEN!!?" The hands dropped from Spencer's eyes and went to her back, as the blonde turned to face her visitor, pulling her into a huge hug. "What are you doing here?!"

"Thought I'd come surprise you. James called and said you were having a hard time, so I got some time off work. Besides, I missed your attempt at cooking." She smiled as she was playfully punched on her arm.

"I missed you too Carm, how long you staying?" Spencer released her flatmate, and led her to the side of the reception desk.

"Well, I was going to come and see if you wanted to hang out tonight, and then stay with some friends out here, seeing as you'll be flying on again soon?"

Spencer looked down briefly, realising just how little time she had to spend with her friend. "Tomorrow."

"Well then, we'll have to get a shifty on then! Can I leave my bags in your room for now?" She gestured to the oversized rucksack and picked it up onto her back.

"Sure, sure, stay with me tonight yeah?"

The raven haired girl smiled an acceptance, but required one deal to be made. "But we eat out ok?" One again she felt a faint sting on the top of her arm.

* * *

The two girls spent all day exploring the local area, sampling delights from nearby bars and meeting up with some of Carmen's old college friends. Spencer absentmindedly glanced at her watch and realised the time. Yes, she said she would miss the first half of Ashley's show, not the whole thing!

Getting Carmen to agree to leave wasn't hard at all, Spencer only had to mention that they could go backstage and Carmen was hailing a cab. Traffic was quiet so they arrived quickly, calming Spencer's nerves about not keeping her promise to the singer. Kyla met them at the door and presented Carmen with her very own V.I.P pass; she then led them to the side of the stage, and explained what was going on.

"So guys, Ashley has just done 90% of her big performances. This is her chance to catch her breath, and give us the opportunity to prepare for the finale."

At that moment, Spencer's heart skipped many, many beats, as a sweaty brunette dashed past her and darted around a small curtain. She watched as clothes appeared over the top of the barrier and after a few obscenities were shouted a half naked Ashley raced over to her sister. _Heart please start beating again…that's it, well done._

"Kyla, where's my shirt?! I need it like NOW!" _Hello bitchy Ashley._

As Kyla sprinted to find the lost shirt, Ashley turned her jeans and bra clad attention to a flushed Spencer and her friend. "Hey Blondie, warm? Dya want some water?" _Hello nice Ashley…Shut up and answer her you dork! _

"Um…nah, I'm err…" She was saved from her ramblings by her flatmate.

"Nah, she's good. We ran here, wanted to catch as much as possible." Carmen couldn't help herself as her eyes roamed the sweaty body in front of her.

"I bet you did." Ashley winked at the pair and noticing Kyla skidding to a halt and launching a checked shirt in her direction, buttoned up quickly and ran back on stage.

"Way to clam up Carlin! Where's your game gone!?" Spencer just glared and continued to watch Ashley address the crowd.

* * *

"Howdy all, I have finally returned. Slight wardrobe malfunction – I was shirtless for sometime there and you alllll missed it!" A loud groan swept through the crowd, with a few intermittent cheers thrown in.

"But, problem solved, as you can see. Now, me and the band were talking today, and were wondering what you thought of an idea we had. See we get a bit bored of following the same set-list each night, so how about we mix it up a bit." Ashley feigned nerves to the crowd, as she walked across the front of the stage.

"How about, you guys pick the next song?" The audience went wild, shouting different songs at different times, so all that could be heard was a mass of noise. Spencer found herself lost in the situation, never before had she heard of this happening in a concert.

"What's she doing?" She asked Kyla

"This is what I was talking about before, this is Ashley appearing to try to please the crowd, but in fact giving everyone a break. See she's already done the big songs, so all's that left for the crowd to request is her more chilled songs. She does it every show, and we _all _love this bit!" Both girls nodded and turned their heads back to watch the audience going wild.

"Well at least I know you guys all have a healthy set of lungs on ya! Now, we'll do this properly, after 3, me and the guys want you to shout once, for the song you want to hear, and if you have any banners with songs on, hold them high for us all to see. Ready? 3. 2. 1. GO!"

The band put down their instruments and joined Ashley at the front to see the audiences' decision. They looked at each-other, seemingly trying to decide which song stuck out the most for them. After a few nods, the guys went and sat on the stools which now hovered around their abandoned instruments.

"Right, chill! We think we heard right. Did we hear…'This is the life'?" Once again the crowd responded positively, "You all just want to see the wobbly head make an appearance, I know your game!"

Spencer had never heard so many people laugh in unison before, they really did love her. The singer dashed over to them and picked up a black acoustic guitar, embellished with silver detailing, while Kyla popped a tan cowboy hat on her sister's head. As Ashley took her position at centre stage, Kyla proceeded to explain the head wobble.

"This song for some reason makes Ashley nod her head from side to side, obviously it's in time to the music, but it's very cute, and that's why the crowd usually pick this song for her to sing. See, not so much of a risk doing this bit of the show."

The house lights went down as Ashley made her way over to her drummer, her acoustic now plugged into the speaker system; you could hear her strumming the first few chords of the song. _It's almost got a country feel to it, Miss Davies you continue to surprise me. _The drummer kicked in and the lights went up.

_**Oh the wind whistles down  
The cold dark street tonight  
And the people they were dancing to the music vibe  
And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair  
While the shy tormented youth sit way over there  
And the songs they get louder  
Each one better than before  
**_

The husky tones caused Spencer's body to become covered in goosebumps. It was a fun song, and Ashley was being herself. She wasn't flirting with thousands of people at once, and she wasn't firing verbal assaults at her staff, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Here come the wobble." Kyla started chuckling to herself. No matter how many times she saw this song performed, it always made her laugh to see her sister be a complete tool.

_**And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?  
**_

All three girls were doubled over laughing, Ashley was desperately trying to keep a straight face as the entire crowd in front of her, started emphatically moving their heads from side to side. _They love her, and she adores them, _Spencer thought to herself as she struggled to gasp for air.

_**So you're heading down the road in your taxi for four  
And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home 'til four  
So you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew  
And where you're gonna go and where you're gonna sleep tonight  
**_

In the slight break between the verse and the next chorus, Ashley shouted out to the crowd. "Your turn!" In time, the whole arena started singing, while Ashley merely mouthed the words.

_**And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?  
**_

Once they finished, she performed a small solo on the guitar that made Spencer watch her in awe. The music stopped momentarily as the chorus was sung repeatedly; quietly at first, getting louder until the band were playing their hearts out. Finally the song came to an end, as Ashley sung out the last line to rapturous applause.

_**Where you gonna sleep tonight?  
**_

Still smiling from what she had just seen, Spencer turned to Kyla and asked her a question that had been on her mind since the beginning of the track.

"Was she hungover when she wrote that?"

"Hun, she was still drunk!"

Spencer giggled as she imagined a drunken Ashley dancing around with her acoustic, singing about the nights' events. When her innocent thoughts went from a drunken dancing Ashley, to a far more provocative drunken dancing Ashley from the first night they met, Spencer decided it was way past her bed time, and ushered Carmen quickly away from the building.

* * *

**Soooo what dya think? Wanted to show Ashley's relationship with her fans, hopefully that came across. ANYWAY...please review, as much fun as i had writing that, I'm not sure if it was any good. Please review for me? :D**


	11. She Likes You

****

Hola! Thanks for all the continued reviews etc, so glad that the last chapter seemed to be a success!! Heres the next one. Will try to get more up asap, as the internet police (my family) are due home tomorrow, and will bitch about me being on the computer!  
Enjoy :D

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 11

When the two flatmates arrived back at the hotel, both were beyond tired. Spencer changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbed into her bed, while Carmen hunted for her sleepwear in her rucksack. After successfully finding what she needed, she quickly put them on and joined Spencer in bed.

After a few moments of silence, as each girl let their thoughts carry them to sleep, Carmen spoke into the darkness.

"Spence?"

"Mhmm." Carmen shifted her weight and lent up on her elbow.

"You fancy Davies don't you?" Spencer was awake now. She lifted herself off the bed, and turned to face her raven haired friend.

"What? No. Why would you ask something so stupid? I'm writing a story on her. Go to sleep." With that she lay back down on the pillows.

"So you do then."

"Is it that obvious?" Spencer asked her pillow.

"Yes, well maybe only to me, I do know you quite well ya know!" The pillow giggled and once again turned to face the other girl.

"It's just a crush. It can't be anymore. Anyway, she doesn't like me."

"You're kidding right? While you were too busy forgetting how to speak, she was totally checking you out. Can't blame her, you're hot!" A pillow hit Carmen over the head and she rolled onto her back, laughing.

"Shut up Carm! No she wasn't and no I'm not. Stop chatting shit and sleep."

"Don't be so blind Spence, she wants you." Spencer lay there quietly, wondering whether to provide Carmen with more fuel for her fire, or not. Eventually, Spencer sat up, dragging the covers off the dozing girl by her side, and receiving minor abuse for doing so.

"Carm, we nearly kissed." The girl looked confused for a second.

"Who? You and me? I doubt it Spence, cause it wouldn't have been nearly." She winked cheekily and ducked as a second pillow skimmed the top of her head. "Ok, ok, not a time to joke. Look I know I'm right about this, and you've just confirmed that. Just go with the flow, see what happens."

"But she's famous, and a bitch most of the time, and I'm meant to do this fucking story on her, and she's probably got a girlfriend already, and, and I just can't." Spencer threw herself dramatically back on to the mattress. Carmen lay down next to her and put a comforting arm around the blonde's waist.

"Spence, she's still a girl, she's nice to you which is most important, you can still do a story on her, and no she doesn't have a girlfriend – she broke up with some dancer called Madison a few months ago, and you can."

A quiet enveloped the room as Spencer took in what Carmen had said. She picked up her missile pillows, and made herself more comfortable, then kissed her friend affectionately on her forehead.

"Thank you Carmen. I loves you muchly." A smile creeped on to both their faces, and finally sleep overtook them.

* * *

Ashley stirred from her sleep the next morning, and awoke with her smile on her face. She had been dreaming about seeing Spencer at the gig last night, and remembering how nervous she seemed. _It was so adorable – adorable, seriously Ashley grow a pair._

The brunette jumped out of bed, threw on some casual clothes, including her beanie and sunglasses and quickly called her sister.

"Morning sleephead!"

"Ashley? It's 9am, why, wait, how are you awake this early of your own accord?!" Kyla wasn't sure Ashley even knew that the day started before 10.30am.

"Just woke up, and thought I'd seize the day! I'm going to the coffee place over the road, do you want anything?" A loud bang could be heard by Ashley, and then some muffling before Kyla spoke again.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone…did you just ask _me_…if _I_ wanted anything…because _you_ were going to get coffee…?"

"Yes. Don't ruin my fabulous mood by taking the piss. Now do you want anything or not? Answer quickly before I change my mind. 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Yes, please, can I get a coffee and a chocolate muffin please?"

"Course you can. I'll bring it over to you in a bit. Bye" With that Ashley shut her cell and walked towards the shop with a bounce in every step. Kyla just stared at her phone, shock etched into her face. _Whatever has abducted my sister and replaced her with this nice version, please don't swap them back._

Ashley made to Starbucks and back without one harsh word leaving her mouth. She didn't mind that she had to wait in the long, morning rush queue, and it didn't bother her that the barista messed up the order first time round, she didn't bat an eyelid when a young child bumped into her leg and nearly caused her to drop her food, and she bit her tongue when she got to the hotel and Kyla took forever to open her room door.

"Hey, sorry I left you there; I was just getting out of the shower." Ashley just smiled and handed over the muffin and a coffee.

"No problems sis, I'm in no rush."

"Seriously what is wrong with you?" Kyla pressed the back of her hand to the singer's forehead to check for a fever. "Not that I don't like it, but why the good mood?"

"No reason."

"Liar. Tell me." Kyla pushed her sister.

"I'm just a happy person today."

"Bullshit. Tell me." Ashley walked into her sister's room and placed down the rest of her Starbucks, as Kyla pushed the door shut.

"It's Spencer isn't it?" A blush crept into the brunette's cheeks and she smiled shyly. "I thought you were all scared of her and that?"

"I was, but she's just so…genuine. I think I could tell her anything and trust her not to put it into print, just to get the scoop. She seems to give a shit about me."

Kyla sat down opposite Ashley and took a sip of her drink. "So you like her then?"

"Yeah I think I really do."

"She totally likes you too. You should have seen her when she came to your concert in New York. She got all flustered and shy, it was hilarious!" Ashley perked her eyes up and let a grin spread across her face.

"Really? Do you think I have a chance then?"

"Ashley, seriously. You have a chance with anyone you want." Kyla looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah, but the fame thing doesn't seem to faze her. Maybe she's just being friendly?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but, have more confidence. Just go with the flow, see how things pan out." Ashley looked down and became very interested in her bracelets, she wasn't sure whether to tell Kyla about the other night in Spencer's room or not.

"Tell me."

"We almost kissed the other night." The manager started to giggle, and smirked at the girl opposite her.

"Ahh, so that's why you were all flustered and rushed back to your room!?" A cushion narrowly missed Kyla's head, making her laugh more. "Why are you still here? Go give your girl her coffee. Make her swooooooon!"

* * *

Ashley left Kyla's room, more confident with her feelings and with a desire to make Spencer fall for her. _First stage, coffee…again. Show her I have a thoughtful side._

She went down to Spencer's floor and knocked twice on her door. After a moment of shuffling and a cry of displeasure at being woken up, the door swung open to reveal the blonde displaying a fine example of the 'just woken up' look.

She broke into a smile upon seeing the singer at her door once more, coffee in hand.

"Hey Blondie. I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night."

"Hey, no I got really tired. It had been a long day. Good show though." She wobbled her head from side-to-side, mimicking Ashley's dance moves from the night before.

"Shut it you! I make that move look good!"

"That you do." Spencer ducked her eyes down, and felt herself flush pink, while Ashley grinned from ear to ear.

"Here, I got coffee and muffins for you and…"

"Spence, who is it? Come back to bed you loser." Carmen's words ripped the two girls from their own little world.

Ashley looked past Spencer and saw the girl from last night curled up in Spencer's bed. Her heart dropped so far she thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh, um…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…Sorry, I'll um…I didn't realise. Here" She handed Spencer the two coffees and the bag of muffins. "For you and Carmen. I've got to go, I'll see you later."

She dashed off down the hall, good mood shattered, along with her heart.

Spencer just watched her almost run towards the staircase, unable to get a word in, before the girl left as suddenly as she had arrived. _What the actual hell was that all about?_

**Please keep up the good work and review on your way out :D**

* * *


	12. Where They Belong

****

Alright guys, this is the last of the regular updates - I hope to be able to keeping putting up 1 a night, but might be tricky for the next few days. Heres chapetr 12 anyway.  
Enjoy :D

* * *

Finding The Story.

Chapter 12

"Kyla open this door RIGHT now!"

"Wow, where's the fire? What's up?"

"You fucking lied to me!" _I knew it was too good to be true_, Kyla thought to herself.

"Well your good mood lasted for all of ten minutes. What have I lied about then?"

"Spencer!" Now Kyla was very confused. She moved away from the door as Ashley pushed her way through the threshold and stood, hands on hips in the centre of the room.

"What about her? Do the drapes not match the carpet? 'Cause I never said she was natural." Had Ashley not shot a death glare at her sister, Kyla would have laughed at her own sarcasm.

"No, you idiot. She doesn't like me. Why did you get my hopes up like that? Do you just like seeing me get shot down?"

"Ash, seriously, back up a bit here. What the hell happened with Spencer? She not like coffee?"

"One more Kyla and I swear to god…" Kyla threw her hands up in surrender. "She was in bed with, with that girl from last night!"

"Carmen?"

"It doesn't need a name to be in bed with her." Ashley finally seated herself in the small chair by the window, arms resting on the table in front.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. 'It' just showed up yesterday and Spencer asked if she could come backstage to see the show."

"Well she got a fucking show alright, 'cept it was Spencer Carlin, centre stage." Kyla sat in the seat opposite her sister.

"You sure of what you saw?"

"Well Spencer opened the door, and seemed pleased to see me, then It called over and asked Spencer to go back to bed. I just bolted." She dropped her head into her hands, "Urgh, I'm so stupid."

Kyla reached out and placed her hand threw Ashley's curly brown hair and tried to calm her with soothing strokes. "No you're not. She totally led you on."

Ashley lifted her head up and deadpanned, "Can I fire her?"

"No," Kyla giggled, "But you can piss her off, ok?" They smiled at each-other and shared another sisterly moment.

* * *

"Spence, who is it? Come back to bed you loser." Carmen barely heard some stuttered words before the door was closed and Spencer sat on the end of the bed.

"Did you hear that?" Spencer pulled Carmen from the dregs of her sleep, the smell of coffee making the transition that bit easier.

"Not really, who was it?" The sleepy girl reached for one of the cups and took a large gulp.

"Ashley. She brought me coffee again, and muffins by the looks of things, and I thought she would have come in, like yesterday, but she heard you speak and bolted suddenly." Spencer looked into the brown bag, _Yup muffins, my favourite too._

"Ha, maybe she thought we were screwing!" Carmen joked. But it wasn't funny. Spencer's eyes went wide with realization.

"CARMEN!"

"What?!" The girl said through mouthfuls of coffee and chocolate cakey goodness.

"She totally thought something happened between us two last night!"

"That's funny. You're so not my type."

"That is so not the point you dweeb. I could have been Ashley's type and now she thinks I'm a total player."

"Hmm, I see how this could be bad for you both. Just tell her I crashed here."

"This is Ashley, do you really think she'll buy that? God getting near her is going to be a bitch, let alone trying to speak to her." Spencer flung herself backwards on to the bed, frustrated with the way things kept going wrong.

"Look, just explain to her on the flight today, she must know you wouldn't lead her on."

"Yeah, well I can try. Why did you want me to come back to bed anyway?"

"If you stayed in bed, it meant I didn't have to get up either – now I feel obliged to get a move on. And…I got cold!"

After packing up again, and saying goodbye to Carmen at the hotel lobby, Spencer mentally prepared herself for the 2 and a half hour flight to Orlando, with a pissed of Ashley – Again.

* * *

She boarded the plane with the usual people, and managed to avoid being within shouting distance of the singer. As she found a seat, she realized the aircraft was a bit bigger than the others, which meant that she didn't have to be too close to her either. _But I wanted to try and explain things to her, urgh._

Half an hour into the journey, Kyla went to the bathroom, leaving Ashley alone at their table. Spencer took the opportunity to walk over and sit in the vacated spot. As she expected, she was ignored.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you." The brunette just went into her bag and pulled out her iPod, but before she had a chance to turn it on, Spencer grabbed the device.

"Give me that back." Her tone was harsh, Ashley did not want to be messed with.

"I need to talk to you. I can't do that if you carry on ignoring me."

"Give it back."

"Ashley, look, what you saw this morning, it totally wasn't what it seemed to be."

"Why do you think I care? Now give it back." Ashley wasn't giving anything away.

"She's my flatmate, she turned up yesterday to surprise me and I knew we wouldn't have much time together because I was leaving again today, so I asked her to crash at the hotel." Spencer thought she saw a flicker of something behind Ashley's eyes. What it was, she couldn't be sure, but she felt like she was finally being listened to, so she continued to explain.

"We've known eachother for years, so it's nothing for her to share a bed. Hell she's come in drunk and gotten lost in our two-bed and ended up with me! She's like a sister, the thought of doing anything with her, urgh no." _Makes sense, _Ashley thought to herself. But she wasn't prepared to expose her mistake to the blonde in front of her, _Can't let her know I was bothered._

"Can I have it back now?" Spencer sighed heavily and handed over the iPod. As Ashley scrolled through for the song she wanted, she heard Spencer say one last thing before she walked away.

"The coffee was really nice; just wish it was you drinking it with me in bed again."

Once the girl's back was turned, Ashley allowed a smile to creep onto her face. When Kyla took up her original seat, and Ashley was sure Spencer was busy listening to music, she quickly recapped the conversation in hushed tones.

"Sounds sincere enough." Kyla said after hearing it all.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"What you going to do?"

"I don't want this to go on any longer, I don't like being like this with her." With a wave of her hand, Kyla prompted Ashley to move down the plane.

* * *

Spencer was so annoyed at herself. How did something seem to happen every time things started to go well with Ashley? _Maybe it's the Gods, telling me to stop before it even gets going._ As she mentally chastised herself, she didn't hear the thud of footsteps nearing her solitary table, or the quiet greeting offered from the visitor. It wasn't until the brunette sat in the seat opposite, that Spencer even knew she had company.

"Hey" Ashley greeted again, this time with a soft smile.

"Hey" Spencer echoed.

"What you listening to?"

Spencer blushed slightly and laughed slightly, "Um, Pink, but it's a big secret that Ashley Davies actually wrote it."

"Really? Wow she must be a kick ass song-writer to get Pink to sing her songs." Ashley joined in the playful banter and gave Spencer a cheeky smirk.

"Nah, I think Pink's lucky to have this Davies chick think she can do justice to one of her best songs." It was Ashley's time to blush, she picked up the device and looked at the track – 'I Don't Believe You'.

"Do you know it?" Spencer teased.

"I've heard it once or twice."

"Why do you think she wrote it?" Spencer pushed.

Ashley looked into pools of blue, _Oh how I could get lost in those stunning eyes. _Spencer could see Ashley battling with herself over whether to tell the truth, or just give another vague answer. She felt bad for asking the question, but in a way she was just kidding around, she never expected an honest response.

"You don't have to answer that Ash, I was just messing." Ashley heard the shortening of her name coming out of Spencer's mouth and felt her stomach flip, she saw her offer a genuine smile and felt her heart melt, she felt a hand lightly rest on top of her own and fell, hard.

"Maybe, maybe it's about a break up that she knew would happen but never really expected, and maybe she doesn't sing it herself because it brings up all the old emotions she felt when she wrote it, and maybe, she thought Pink would sing it well because she was getting divorced at the time." Ashley never lost eye contact with those baby blues, and watched them go red around the rim as she spoke.

"But, you know, I could be wrong. It's not like I know the writer or anything." Ashley said, breaking the atmosphere that had settled over the table.

She felt Spencer squeeze her hand gently, a small sign of thanks for her honesty. Sharing a smile with the blonde, Ashley lifted her hand gently, and moved her fingers so they fell between Spencer's. Where they belonged.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter in the world, but hopefully its satisfied all those reviews who couldn't bare to see Ashley be bitchy to Spencer again :D  
Please review Dude-aroo's**


	13. Beauty and her Beast

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update last night. Ended up going for a few drinks and then i was in the sea.....no idea how that happened!  
Anyway, here's your next chapter :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 13

Spencer felt Ashley intertwine her fingers and thought her heart was going to explode through her chest. A huge grin spread across her face, matching the one the brunette was wearing. When the flight finally landed, and they had to separate, both girls missed the comfort the contact gave them. As they left the airport and prepared to climb into their cars, Ashley halted proceedings to quickly run and share a whispered conversation with Kyla, before jumping into Spencer's car.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah Ash?" The blonde looked over to the normally confident singer, and saw a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Um, well, I was wondering…see I've got pretty much the rest of the day off, and I was going to ask you if you maybe, um…wanted to spend the day with me?" Spencer picked up the hand she had missed in that short time apart, before she responded.

"I would love to hang out with you today. What did you have in mind?" Ashley smiled widely and animatedly turned in her seat to face Spencer fully.

"Well, seeing as we're in Orlando, and I'm the biggest kid at heart, I've asked Kyla if she can swing us some passes for The Magic Kingdom? Unless you think that's lame…"

"Seriously?! That's so cool!"

"So you don't mind going there then?"

"Mind?! I love Disney films, DisneyWorld is like my dream date…" Spencer blushed fiercely at her slip of the tongue. Flustered, she tried to backtrack, but Ashley cut her off.

"I would love the chance to take you out on your dream date." They both looked down, slightly embarrassed and suddenly shy, until Spencer broke the silence.

"I'd like that." As they pulled up in front of their home for the next few days, Ashley told her date to meet her in the front of the hotel in half an hour, and they'd get the car to the resort.

* * *

After rushing upstairs to grab the fastest shower of her life, and throw the contents of her suitcase onto the hotel room floor in search of something to wear on her date, _Eeek I have a date with Ashley Davies!! _Spencer eventually found herself dressed in baggy denim jeans, her red Converse, a tight fitting tank-top and _that _Superdry jacket. She sat herself on the small bench outside the lobby doors and watched the people wander past, while she waited for Ashley to show-up.

_Oh. My. God. I have died and gone to lesbian heaven…_Ashley walked out the lobby and stood looking around for a moment. During this short moment before the brunette stopped the girl sat to her left, Spencer soaked her in. She was wearing figure hugging ripped jeans, with flip-flops, a Purple Venom band tee and a zip up hoody thrown over the top, of course her trademark shades were already in place.

"Hey there you are Blondie, ready to go?" Spencer could only nod.

They arrived at the gates quickly and entered through a side door, thanks to Kyla calling in a few favours. They picked up the themepark maps and decided to start their date with a walk through Main Street U.S.A.

"So who's your favourite Princess then?" Ashley asked as they approached the Cinderella Castle.

"Belle. She's by far the coolest, but Aurora always steals the limelight." The singer looked at her companion's face and realised she was serious, it was then it became hard to stifle her laughter.

"Wow, you've thought about that way too much!"

"It annoys me." Spencer quirked an eyebrow, and then started laughing too.

"So is Beauty and the Beast your favourite Disney film?"

"Of course, I'd actually say top ten fave film ever if I'm honest" Spencer placed her hands into her pockets and ducked her head as she continued to speak. "I know all the words to the songs too, but Be Our Guest is the best one."

Ashley looked at the girl affectionately and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She leaned in to Spencer's ear and whispered gently, "That's funny, because I wrote that."

Spencer turned her head, bringing their lips impossibly close together. "You were four when it was released!" Ashley kept a straight face as she moved her hand from Spencer's waist and linked it through her arm.

"I was a _very_ gifted child." The pair started laughing hysterically at their absurd conversation, while Ashley attempted to put on a French accent and sing like Lumiere to tease Spencer. It was then that she made the fatal mistake of removing her sunglasses to wipe away the tears.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ASHLEY DAVIES!!"

Within seconds an ever increasing crowd formed around Ashley, all demanding photographs, autographs and some phoning friends for her to say hello to. She caught Spencer's eye briefly and sent her an apologetic smile. _How many people are on this date, _Spencer thought to herself as she scanned her surroundings.

It was like a lightbulb had gone off above her head, as she dashed into the nearest gift shop and emerged moments later. She pushed her way through the crowd and tugged Ashley down, with the mass of fans momentarily confused, the two girls took the opportunity to run and hide in the toilets. When they eventually stopped Spencer thrust a package into Ashley's hands, and told her to put it on.

"Aww you look so cute." Spencer cooed, as Ashley turned to look in the mirror and was faced with The Beast.

"Why do you get to be Belle?" Ashley looked at the cartoon face, and found Spencer's eyes through the elaborate furry mask.

"Because you actually are a Beast."

The brunette took a seductive step towards her Beauty, and placed both hands on the girl's hips. "And how would you know that Blondie?"

Spencer was grateful for the mask, as it concealed her deep blush at the suggestive question. Regaining her composure, Spencer pushed herself up against the singer, running her fingers down the arms that held her hips.

"I've heard stories, but I intend to decide that for myself." She clasped her hand around Ashley's and tugged her out of the toilets. _I want to go play on the rides now, and then take my ride on Ashley – Spencer, shut up!  
_

* * *

After hours of running around the park as Belle and Beast, and even getting a photograph with the originals thanks to a bit of Ashley Davies flirting, Spencer decided it was time for her to feed her grumbling stomach.

"Do you want to eat here or head somewhere more growed up?" Ashley teased.

"Can we use your name to get in somewhere more private?" Ashley pinched Spencer's hip, and quirked a hidden eyebrow at the suggestion. "No, I just mean, how can we eat with these masks on?! And, I'd like to be able to see your face at some point on this date." Ashley noticed the smiling cartoon face duck towards the floor, _Oh no, my celebrity is getting to her already…how to fix this, how to fix this…AH!_

She grabbed the blonde's hand and linked their fingers as she directed her up one of the spiral staircases, located within the fairytale castle. As they reached a small balcony, both a little out of breath, Ashley pulled her companion to stand with her and watch the people leave the park.

Standing a little behind Spencer, Ashley rested her head on the girl's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the slender stomach. Feeling Spencer cuddle into her, Ashley made a bold move. She turned Spencer around to face her and gently lifted the mask off her face.

"You shouldn't have to cover such a beautiful face." Ashley stated as she placed a stray blonde lock behind a kissable ear, resting her hand against a flushed cheek.

"Ash…" Spencer went to lift off Ashley's own mask, before hands covered her own and stopped her.

"Spencer you can't, there are still people around."

The blonde ignored the warning and continued to remove the mask, watching as auburn ringlets caught in the slight wind and brown eyes sparkled as they adjusted to the change in light. _She gets more beautiful everytime._

Ashley returned her arms to their original position around her waist, linking her hands behind the girls back, while Spencer draped one arm over the shorter girls' shoulder, caressing a soft cheek with the other.

Both girls knew they were inching closer to eachother, they could feel hot, ragged breaths on their faces, and lips grew visibly fuller with each moment that passed. Ashley's grip on the gorgeous blonde became tighter; their bodies now flush against eachother, as tingles surged through them like lightening.

When they were mere millimetres away and seconds from finally touching, out of the corner of her eye Ashley saw the familiar face of a shocked fan about to scream out her name. Brushing a finger against Spencer's lips with a smile, she turned to look at the boy.

"Dude, I will give you fifty bucks, sign anything you want and get you and a pal V.I.P tickets to my show tomorrow night if you keep quiet, go back downstairs and don't let anybody else up here, got it?" The stunned fan nodded at her eagerly and marched downstairs, telling everyone that he passed that they had to head back down.

Ashley's attention turned back to the girl in her arms. "Now where were we?"

She raised her hands, and cupped the blonde's cheeks, as finger's tangled themselves up in her curls. Just when Ashley thought that she might burst with desire, she felt a pair of soft lips capture her own, and move smoothly against them. It took her a moment to come to her senses and kiss back; she ran her tongue along Spencer's lower lip, requesting entrance which was swiftly granted. When the slick muscles met, both girls moaned heavily into the kiss, duelling for dominance, before Ashley slipped a hand down the waistband of Spencer's jeans, releasing a deep moan from the blonde.

Spencer pulled away from Ashley, and began her assault along the girl's jaw-line, up to a tasty earlobe. Gently nibbling on the soft tissue and not failing to notice the shivers that the singer released, Spencer whispered hotly against her ear.

"That, was cheating." Any response from the brunette was hushed by the lips that were now on her neck, nipping at her pulse point before soothing the burning area with gentle kisses.

Ashley moved her head and recaptured the girl's lips with her own, missing the taste that she would now forever crave. As they remembered where they were, and that there own little bodyguard was probably getting bored waiting, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"That was so worth the wait." The singer announced.

"If you weren't such a stroppy diva you wouldn't have waited as long." Ashley pouted and received a swift peck to her full lips. "Food?" Spencer asked.

Ashley just nodded and kissed Spencer's neck, before grabbing her hand and opting for the sunglasses, placed them on her face. True to his word, the lad was sat on the bottom step and refused to let anybody past.

"Who are you to stop us?" They cried at him.

"Sorry, but I've been told to not let anybody up there."

"I'm sorry everyone, that was my fault. I seemed to become a little bit lightheaded up there" Ashley smirked at Spencer. "This guy offered to help by giving me a bit of space, while my friend here calmed me down enough to leave."

Again a the familiar battle cry of recognition echoed through the castle, as tens of fans rushed to the artist. While Ashley did the usual, Spencer felt a small piece of paper be pushed into her hand. She looked up and saw the bodyguard smile at her, she nodded her head in acknowledgement and then opened the note to read it. On it was a local address, and a short passage in child's handwriting, saying she was 'a very lucky lady to get to kiss The Ashley Davies.'

_Oh kid trust me, I am The Luckiest Lady._

* * *

**Bit of fluffy but necessary action for you all :D Beauty and the Beast is actually my favourite film, and DisneyWorld is my dream date....oh well!! Hope that quenched your Spashley thirst until next time.  
Please Review!**


	14. Big Stories and Big Excitement

**Hey all, sorry for the epic delay with this, blame travelling, work, women and my mind deciding to go AWOL on me :D  
Also, big news...Guess who got 4 reviews from the legend that is breathe4her....? Thats right, me :D I did do a little happy dance, its true. Not that i don't love all my other reviews, but come on, she's like Fanfiction royalty!!!  
Right, moving swiftly on before i make a tool of myself, this chapter is a bit filler-y but i am hoping to power on through and get a few updates up today.**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 14

**Ring Ring….Ring Ring…**

"Hello?"

"Hey James it's Spencer."

"Hey Lady, how's it going with the She-Devil?" Spencer smiled down the phone _Oh how quickly things change._

"Good actually, I think I can do this now."

"Really? The other day you were ranting on about her. What's changed?" Spencer sighed heavily and thought of a way to explain her change of heart.

"I don't know, she's mellowing. We seem to be getting on pretty well." _Oh how well we get on…Spencer listen to James you div!_

"So what are you wanting to do? You only have a couple of weeks left of the month you eventually agreed to be there for." Spencer felt a twinge of panic hit her stomach, she remembered how she begged James to take her off this project, and now she never wanted to leave.

"Oh, well about that, yeah I might as well stay as long as originally planned, seeing as everything is going ok now and all."

"I don't get it. Whatever, I don't think I'll ever understand women. So, do you have an angle yet?"

"Well I always wanted to show a different side to her, so I'm going to do a bit of digging and see if I can get her to open up about these songs she writes but doesn't sing. I don't want the story to be about that, but a bit of background information might help to display a softer Ashley."

"Sounds good Carlin, not sure how you're going to get her to talk about them, it a very well kept secret, I only found out by chance because I knew somebody who knew somebody who worked with one of the singers who let slip it was a Davies track. Then it was a case of digging and calling in favours to get you those songs I put on your iPod."

"Well she told me she wrote one, and then she told me why she wrote another, although it was an odd conversation, we were kinda talking in third person, but I got the point." She could hear James spit his drink across his office.

"WHAT? She told you that? Why would she tell you that? She never talks about them. How did you do it?!"

"James breathe, she just told me, granted she was a bit tipsy first time" _and flirting like crazy,_ "and the next time I guess she felt safe because we weren't actually talking about her, it was all a bit confusing to be honest."

"Spencer, please recognise the significance of her telling you this, you have to get more out of her, this is our big story! This is will make us huge, think of how many copies we can sell with a story like that!"

Spencer furrowed her brow for a moment, realisation crossing her mind. "James, there's a reason she doesn't want people knowing about things like this. I'm not going to tell the world about something she's worked so hard to hide. Yeah I want to know why, but I'm not going to ruin her with this."

"That's what you do Spencer, you're a journalist. Journalise. This is your story."

She felt anger start to build at being told what to write about. She wouldn't, couldn't, do that to Ashley. These songs were too important to her for some reason.

"I thought I could pick my story."

"You can, but seeing as you haven't found anything better and have complained for most of the trip, I suggest to listen to me and just follow this one. It's huge. Anyway Spence, I've got to go."

With that the phone went dead. Spencer was unsure what to do. The story about the unknown Davies songs would catapult her into the journalistic limelight and would vastly increase her chances of working on stories that actually meant something to her. But was it worth it? She had only kissed Ashley the afternoon before, but already she felt a strong connection to the singer, which grew during their dinner date.

They had chatted and gotten to know about each other during their meal in a fancy restaurant, where Ashley's celebrity status granted them access to the secluded V.I.P area. There they both relaxed, not faced with screaming fans or hidden cameras, they were able to share gentle kisses and whispered secrets. _It was so romantic, and then she walked me back to my room and kissed me goodnight…Spencer!! Snap Out of it!_

She decided against her boss's advice, choosing not to ruin the beginnings of something she hoped would last with Ashley.

* * *

"Ahh Kyla it was amaaaaazing. She's so preeeeeetty and so funny! She bought masks, to hide us from the press, and she likes Beauty and the Beast, how cute?! She looked so hot too, ach, you should have seen her, smokin'!" Ashley had been talking non-stop about her date with Spencer, since Kyla walked through the door.

"It went well then?" Kyla smirked at her sister, she hadn't seen her this happy in years.

"Well?! Well?! There isn't a word to describe how good it all was…Oh! Oh! You should see how good a kisser she is, well, I don't want you to watch, but if I didn't really, really like her and you didn't like boys, you should kiss her, just to experience it, but I guess it would make all your other kisses seem inadequate…"

"Rambling."

"Sorry. I'm just excited. I've not been this happy in years. She makes me happy." Ashley threw herself on the sofa with a flourish; her bright smile still a permanent fixture on her face.

"It's all so fast though, you've only known her for like what, two weeks?" Kyla perched herself on the couch and looked at her sister, as she flung her arms up in the air.

"I know! I know, but I really don't care. I know I should, but I can't. When I'm with her it's like nothing else is important. I'm not a singer, she's not a reporter, we're just…us."

Kyla moved closer to her sister and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so happy for you Ash, just please be careful. We both like her, and she seems to have had a strange affect on both of us." Ashley glanced up and pouted dramatically at her sibling, making Kyla laugh.

"Don't worry, you can keep your lady-candy! I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all." With that Ashley stood up and quickly changed the conversation.

"Come on, I have a show to prepare for right?" She took Kyla's hand and pulled her to her feet, then handed her a piece of paper. "And you have to locate this address and give the young lad there two free tickets and V.I.P passes!"

"Ashley!! You promised you'd stop doing this!!" Kyla's cries went unheard as the singer dashed into her bedroom and got ready for her soundcheck.

* * *

**There you have it, sorry for the shortness, but like i said, more will be posted tonight - pinky promise :D  
Please Review**


	15. An Encore for Orlando

**Hola!! Here's the second update of the day - just wanted to tie up a four-foot loose end, and give you all a teeny bit of Spashley before I crack out the semi-big guns tomorrow.  
Hope you enjoy - I have no idea as my new reviews aren't showing up on the story for some reason...boo hoo.**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 15

The concert had as usual, sold out, making the eruption of cheering and hollering when Ashley finally stepped onto the stage almost unbearable to listen to.

At Ashley's request, Spencer had agreed to come see the show, and so took her spot just off stage, notebook in hand, ready to take a few notes. _Journalising, just like James said. _She took in the set up of the stage, the noise of the crowd, the backstage excitement and finally watched the singer like a horny teenage boy, as she danced provocatively.

Ashley had poured all her energy into the night and when she finally walked off stage after her encore, she was exhausted, but the masses of fans began a chant of "Gimme Gimme More, Gimme More, Gimme Gimme More!"

"Hey you." _Even covered in a film of sweat she's gorgeous._

"Hey Superstar." Spencer felt hot hands wrap around her waist and pull her in for a swift, but passionate kiss. Electricity shot through both of girls at the contact; their eyes darkening and their breaths hitching. Pulling away reluctantly, Ashley acknowledged the continued chants, and pouted.

"They just love you too much Ash, you going back out?" After nodding slowly, Ashley did a quick change and walked back onto the stage, alone with her acoustic, to play one more tune.

Spencer pulled out her pen and pad, ready to capture the moment.

**After having already performed for over an hour, and then returning for an encore, Ashley Davies finally walks off her stage. Almost immediately, chants and rhythmic clapping spontaneously erupt throughout the arena from her many fans, desperate to hear her sing a final time. Exhausted, but truly dedicated to their happiness, the singer takes the stage once more.**

"You guys are insatiable!" Ashley shouted out to the crowd. "Right, really this is the last song, or I'm going to get my ass kicked, and I plan on blaming each and every one of you!" She gestured to a few people in the front row, causing squeals of delight.

"Come on then, what am I singing?!" Once again a chorus of voices shouted out random words towards the singer. She pretended to strain to hear them, until a familiar boy at the front caught her eye. Jumping down off the stage and walking past frenzied hands, Ashley stood in front of him and smiled.

Spencer had lost sight of the singer, and so watched the stage screens to see what was going on. When she realised who Ashley had spotted, Spencer's heart swelled, remembering his heroic efforts. She started scribbling down again, archiving every moment of this unusual interaction between fan and idol.

"Quiet down you lot!!" A hush finally spread across the arena. "I'd like you all to meet a very special guy I met the other day at Disney World. Say hello to the audience Mike." The big screen cameras panned around to watch Ashley talking to her four-foot bodyguard.

"Hi guys!" He called excitedly into the microphone, as the brunette climbed onto the railings.

"So dude, as a thank-you for your fantastic efforts yesterday, you get to pick my absolutely, last final song. What dya want to hear?"

He pondered the decision for a moment while the thousands of fans tried to persuade him to pick their favourite. Having made his choice, he looked up at Ashley and spoke into her ear.

"Oooh good choice! That's an oldie. Right guys get ready to sing along with me ok?" She walked back to the stage and gracefully climbed back up. Placing her guitar strap over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and began to strum quickly. As her crowd caught on to which song she was about to play, a cheer of appreciation sounded. Clapping started and then those husky tones that made Spencer shiver, sang out.

**_I'll be the one to show you the way  
You'll be the one to always complain  
Three in the morning come-a bang bang bang  
All out of fags and I just can't wait  
Cancel the thing that I said I'd do  
I don't feel comfortable talkin' to you  
'Less you got the zipper fixed on my shoe  
Then I'll be in the lobby drinking for two_**

She stopped playing and raised her hands for the crowd to sing. Spencer looked on in awe at how easily Ashley could command the entire venue.

_**Eighteen  
Balding  
Star  
Golden  
Falling  
Hard**_

She picked up her guitar again, and prepared to attack the next verse, desperately searching her memory for the lyrics.

_**Look at the shakies  
What's with the blush?  
Fresh off the plane in my fuzzy rush  
Everyone's gathered to idolize me  
I hate the way you talk your Japanese scream  
It's been too long since I left the shed  
You kick the bucket and I'll swing my legs  
Always remember the pact that we made  
Too young to die but old isn't great**_

"Go again guys!"

_**Eighteen  
Balding  
Star  
Golden  
Falling  
Hard**_

Ashley stopped playing for the next part and just clapped her hands above her head, prompting the crowd to do the same thing. Once they were all in time, she sang once more, along with her thousands of backing singers.

_**I'm-a gonna show the way  
I'm-a gonna show the way  
I'm-a gonna show the way**_

_**Eighteen  
Balding  
Star**_

The song ended and the roof practically blew off with the cheers that echoed around. Ashley took an over exaggerated bow, waved and walked off the stage for the final time.

* * *

"So we're getting the tour bus down to Miami tomorrow ok?" Ashley told Spencer as she broke away from another heated kiss. The blonde just nodded swiftly and recaptured her lover's lips with her own.

Ashley felt her back hit the door and then Spencer's body pressed flush against her own. The contact was driving the brunette mad, images of what she wanted to do to the girl against her flashed through her mind, and then tingles ripped through her body as a soft hand worked it's way underneath her shirt.

Spencer heard the brunette moan heavily into the kiss at the sudden contact and took it as a sign to keep going. She moved her kisses to an inviting jaw, and moved up to whisper hotly into a curl-covered ear.

"I've waited all day and night to kiss you, and then you go back on stage. Poor form Davies." Spencer continued to scorch Ashley's neck with her lips, finding her pulse point and nipping at it cheekily.

That was it. Ashley couldn't take any more teasing; she pushed herself off the wall and walked the blonde backwards towards the bed, where she fell onto it gently. As she lay there, Ashley crawled on top of her body and put a knee on either side of the girl's thighs, while leaning down to kiss her earlobe.

"I'm very sorry about that Carlin. I promise to make it up to you." She bit down gently on the soft flesh and felt Spencer's breathe hitch. "Eventually."

With that she glanced at the digital clock on the side of the bed and groaned. She had to be up in a few hours. Spencer followed the singer's gaze and matched her groan.

"You have to go don't you?" Ashley gazed into the pools of blue that lay beneath her, and so desperately wanted to say no.

"I really should." The disappointment in those eyes wasn't hidden well. Both girls knew that it was too soon for things to move forward, it had only been just over a day since their first date, but the desire had been in place a lot longer, and neither wanted to separate.

"Cannot you not just stay here tonight?" Ashley quirked a suggestive eyebrow upwards, causing a flush to appear on Spencer's cheeks. "No, I just meant, you know, so we could talk and that…"

The shorter girl lifted herself up and sat in a more comfortable position on the bed. She didn't want to leave. _I just want to have her next to me tonight, but it's so fast, but I feel so comfortable with her, it's too soon…._

"Hello? Earth to Planet Davies?"

"Sorry Spencer, I um…zoned out a bit there."

"You think?!" The blonde joked. Ashley leaned in to steal a kiss, and felt a smile form on her face at the sensations the girl could make her feel. She took a deep breath and shyly looked up into those intoxicating eyes.

"So you got some pj's for me then?"

* * *

**Song - The Bucket by The Kings of Leon  
Righteo guys and gals, mostly gals i think though, anyway, this picks up more pace as of chapter 16. WOOP!  
Please Review, feel free to leave me any ideas of where you want to see this going, or where you definately don't want to see it heading!**


	16. Striptease Spencer

**Aiit y'all, right i lied before, things get moving in chapter 17, so enjoy this final bit of Spashley while it lasts :-p  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 16

Spencer awoke the next morning to a mass of curly dark hair scattered over her right arm, an arm thrown loosely over her stomach and pair of legs tangled up with her own. She moved a ringlet or two, revealing a sleeping Ashley resting on her shoulder.

With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Spencer saw chocolate brown eyes start to flutter open. The singer took a moment to get her bearings and then flushed deep red at how comfortable she had appeared to make herself in the night.

"Morning sleephead."

"Hey, um…sorry, about errr…this." Ashley used the arm that was previously draped over her companion to gesture at their situation. She started to move away slightly, reclaiming the other side of the bed.

"Oi, where are you going?" Spencer tugged Ashley back towards her. "Don't apologise, it was a nice way to wake up." A sincere smile formed on her face, as she felt a hand wrap itself back around her waist, and a leg rest gently on her own.

"You're very comfy Blondie." Ashley felt the girl's chest quickly rise and fall with laughter.

"Really? I would never have guessed!"

"Well anything's better than the pillows in this place." Spencer lightly slapped the top of Ashley's arm, then kissed the top of her head.

"Cheeky cow."

They remained in that position for a few moments, a comfortable silence overtaking them, before a ringing mobile disturbed them.

Ring Ring…Ring Ring…

"I'm going to ban cell phones and room phones and public call boxes and maybe even pagers." Spencer giggled at the comment as she leaned to her night stand and looked at who was calling.

"Hey Kyla."

"DAMN YOU KYLA!" Upon hearing it was her sister who had ruined yet another morning for her, Ashley couldn't help but be a bit pissed off.

"Oh god, sorry guys, did I disturb you? Shit, actually I don't want to know. Ew."

"Chill it's fine, we've just woken up." Spencer reassured.

"Yeah, well, um…sorry. I just wanted to tell you that the tour bus will be here at midday. I couldn't find Ashley this morning and she never seems to have her cell on her, so figured she'd be with you."

At that Ashley sat up and snatched the phone from Spencer.

"You knew I'd be here and you still called?! What sort of sister are you?"

"I didn't mean to disturb your lesbo activities did I! I thought you'd be done to be honest!"

"Lesbo activities? What the fuck Kyla!" Spence started sniggering at Ashley's outburst.

"Well that's what usually happens when you end up in a girl's room."

"Oh don't you even go there. You can be such a sly bitch." Spencer could sense that this was digressing from sisterly banter to a full-blown row.

She had a plan to solve the problem.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it Ashley. Convieniently leaving your phone in your room so I can't get hold of you and have to deal with all the shit you can't be fucked sorting yourself."

Spencer climbed out of the bed and stretched high to make her tank top lift at he front, revealing her perfectly toned stomach. She caught Ashley's eyes grow wide.

"Um…that's kinda your job dumbass. I…err know the score for today, why would you bother to call again?" She let her gaze scan over the girl's entire body, drinking her in.

"Yeah but do you ever listen to me, why would I assume you had this time?"

"Um…yeah but I did didn't I." Ashley stammered, staring intently at Spencer's perfectly formed ass, as she bent at the waist to lean over the desk and open the hotel curtains.

"Why don't you ever keep your phone on you? You make it more embarrassing by making me have to call Spencer." Kyla continued. While the blonde gestured to the shower, turned around and lifted her top off her body, flashing her slender, golden brown back.

The half naked girl in front of her, made Ashley stop listening to the voice on the phone. She felt her throat grow dry and a shot of lightening fire through her body, settling at the top of her legs.

"Ashley are you even listening to me?"

"What? Um…right, cell phone, bad Ashley." She continued to watch Spencer walk slowly towards the bathroom door.

"Right, will you head down and get ready to go soon?" Enjoying the effect she was having on the girl her bed, Spencer grabbed the door handle, and turned around – chest covered by her arm – and spoke quietly.

"Go get ready, we can carry on later." She winked and walked into the room.

Ashley was officially speechless, _What the hell just happened?!_

"Ashley are you coming?!" Kyla shouted down the phone.

"Nearly…"

* * *

Slamming the phone down on her sister, Ashley revelled the last ten minutes, searing it into her memory bank forever, never wanting to forget one single second of the subtle striptease Spencer had just performed for her. _What happened to my argument with Kyla? Spencer…damn that girl is good. Damn that girl has me so whipped already._

She breathed deeply, calming her body before jumping out of bed and changing into the clothes from last night. With the temptress still in the shower, Ashley wrote a quick note, left it on the pillow and walked to her own room.

When Spencer finally emerged from the shower, she noticed the absent brunette, and then saw the note on the bed.

**To the tease in the shower,**

**Her majesty has asked me to go pack and get ready, actually I think a cold shower is very much needed first ;-p**

**See you down in the lobby about 12ish.**

**Ashley xx**

Spencer read the note and smiled to herself, pleased that her efforts has the duel effect of calming down the argument, and driving the singer wild. _I've got her so whipped!_

_

* * *

_

**Hopefully get the second update on here for you tonight.  
Please review, they really do make my day :D**


	17. Broken

**Hi, I'm getting good at this regular updating thing again now! Woop!  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 17

After managing to pack her entire life back into her bags, Spencer put her cell phone into her baggy jeans' pocket and walked down to the lobby, where she was to meet the rest of the group travelling to Miami on the tour bus. As usual, Ashley was holding up proceedings. She hadn't been on time for anything yet, which prompted the journalist to think that maybe there was a bit of truth in those allegations of her being a diva.

In a bustle of luggage and emphatic hand gestures, Ashley finally emerged from the elevator. Quickly followed by Kyla, looking more stressed than usual.

"Ashley will you just listen to yourself!?" The singer span around and glared at her sister through her favourite dark sunglasses.

"No Kyla, you get this sorted. It's all bullshit."

"What do you want me to do? I have no control over other people unless you hadn't noticed." Kyla was loosing patience with Ashley's unreasonable demands.

Deciding that another striptease to calm the situation wouldn't be the wisest of ideas, Spencer opted for a coffee and a newspaper in the lounge while she waited.

As she absentmindedly flicked through the day's headlines and sipped on her Americano, she managed to zone out the continuing row, which had escalated to include the hotel manager. _I would go and see what's going on, but I really can't be bothered!_ At that moment, a vibration in her pocket alerted her to a new text message.

**Hey Spence, are u free for me to call? Glen x **_Oh now they decide to be considerate, typical._

Instead of texting back, Spencer just returned the call. As she listened to what her brother had to say, she felt a wave of nausea pass over her, and hot tears roll down her now ashen cheeks. The world started to blur and all she could focus on was Glen's voice. It cracked with emotion and hearing the normally strong man, sound so broken, only made Spencer worse.

Eventually, she put the phone down and not knowing what else to do, she walked towards the singer, who was now in a full blown rage. Spencer dropped her bags by her feet and tried to find her voice, while sobs threatened to break out.

"Ashley…" She choked out, but nobody noticed her. Trying again, she spoke up louder and reached out to take hold of the brunette's flailing arm.

"WHAT?!" She snapped at whoever was interrupting her and twisted round, ready to start her assault, until she saw the face of the girl she was falling for so fast.

Her eyes were red rimmed, and there was mascara lines staining her cheeks from where the tears had fallen. Without thinking, Ashley wrapped the distraught girl up in her strong arms before she fell to the floor, and walked her back to the seated area. Argument with the world forgotten.

"Spencer, what's happened?" She placed two fingers under the girl's chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. After a moment, she received a quiet response.

"I...I just spoke to Glen, it's our Dad…" Words failing once again, she took a second to compose herself before continuing. "He's in hospital, hit and run…he's in a coma."

"Aww Spencer I'm so sorry, come here." She tugged the frail girl back towards her embrace and cradled the shaking body. When the racking sobs subsided, Ashley released her death grip, and placed a tender kiss on top of Spencer's forehead, before standing to leave. "I'll be right back ok?"

With a nod, Ashley dashed towards her sister who was still fighting with the manager. Pulling her away from the fray, Ashley quickly explained the situation and what she needed Kyla to do for her. A few phone calls and a couple of hundred dollars later, Spencer felt herself being led to one of the Bentley's and seated in the back.

While Spencer's luggage was loaded into the trunk, the singer slid into the next seat and took hold of a shaking hand. "Hey Blondie." She smiled warmly and watched as the other girl's lips curled slightly at the edges.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I just…" She was cut off by tender lips meeting her own. The blonde felt all of her worries wash out of her at that moment. Ashley made her feel safe, like nothing bad could happen while those lips were touching her own.

Pulling away reluctantly, the shorter girl responded. "Please don't apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for." While gazing into distraught pools of blue, Ashley wiped away a lone tear with the pad of her thumb, and then kissed the wet area better. "Right, Kyla's just booked you onto the next flight back to Ohio from Orlando, and contacted your boss to tell him that you would be out of action for a little while."

"Ashley you didn't have to do that." Spencer attempted to protest.

"Well it was me and Kyla, she's useful sometimes" A choked laugh escaped from both of them, and Ashley's heart swelled. "Your boss man was fine about it all, but obviously he still needs a story, so Kyla said I'd ring you as often as I could and we'd do the interviews over the phone."

"That mean you'll be keeping your phone on you now then?" The brunette chuckled, remembering that morning's row with her sister, _and that teasing Spencer action I got…mmm…Ashley stop it she's hurting!_

"Anything for you." With that they stole one final kiss and parted ways.

Ashley stood on the sidewalk and watched as the black car drove away with her girl. Grateful for her trusty beanie and sunglasses keeping the fans at bay, she let the long suppressed memories from her past rise up. Not wanting to show weakness after all these years, she breathed deeply before the feelings became too strong and tears threatened to escape.

As she prepared herself to face the last of her arguement, the singer felt arms weave around her shoulders and hold her. Knowing instantly who it was, Ashley turned around to settle into her sisters' embrace. After a moment of silence, it was the singer who broke it.

"Kyla, I need to get to Ohio." She felt arms rub her back understandingly, and then experienced a wave of love and affection upon hearing the whispered response.

"Already on it sis."

* * *

**There you have it, told you something would happen! Sorry it's so short.  
Please review, always cheers me up :D**


	18. I Want You Here

**Hola! Sorry for the minor delay once again, family visit made it impossible to get any Spashley time!  
I'm pretty chuffed with this, hope you think the same.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 18

It had been a week since Spencer had found out about her Dad's accident, a week since she had returned to her family home in Ohio and a week since she had last seen Ashley.

A car had struck Arthur Carlin outside his office, as he crossed to go and buy flowers for his wife, before returning home for the evening. The driver had run a red light and knocked the older man up onto the bonnet. As he lay lifeless on the side of the road, the car didn't even slow, let alone stop to see if he was dead or alive. Now, he lay in the hospital where his wife worked, hooked up to a number of beeping machines, while his family and the medical staff waited for him to flutter an eyelid, move a finger, make a noise - anything to give them hope.

"Hey Mom." Spencer greeted the older version of herself as she entered the private room on the ward. She looked older, worn down and tired. Her once shining golden hair now hung limp around her face, and her eyes were tattooed with red rims.

"Hey Spence." They embraced, and sat in their seats around the bed. Picking up her Dad's hand, Spencer absentmindedly started rubbing her thumb against the back of his fingers.

"No change?"

"Nothing major. Just the usual. Keep talking to him, try to stimulate his senses."

"You should cook mom, I'm sure the smell would make him wake up, if only to vomit!" Paula lifted her head up out of her hands and shot her daughter a small smile, teamed with a quirked eyebrow.

"How are you anyway? You shouldn't keep coming here everyday, you're dad wouldn't want you to."

"I'm ok, I just wish I'd been here, stupid job that makes me travel." Spencer felt soft fingers touch her wrist, as her mom started to speak.

"Do you have any idea how proud of you that man is?" She said looking towards her sleeping husband. "If he tells one more person that his daughter is jet-setting around the country to interview The Ashley Davies, I think I might gag him, coma or not!" Both women chuckled slightly, then shared a comfortable silence, before the family's third and final blonde entered the room.

"Hey guys, how's the big man?" He asked, hugging both woman and patting his Dad's leg.

"Hey Glen, yeah still the same." He took his seat next to his sister and then their daily ritual began.

Few words were changed as Glen read his sports magazine and Spencer attempted to work on her story, while they're mom caught up on some much needed sleep. The only sound filling the room was the steady beeping of the machines. When darkness started to fill the outside world, the siblings started to gather their things and get ready to leave. Glen laid a blanket over his mother's shoulders and kissed her forehead, while Spencer placed a kiss to her father's cheek.

"How much longer do you think she's going to keep doing this for?" Spencer asked her brother, as they exited the hospital.

"I don't know Spence, I've tried to get her to go home but she just refuses."

"She's going to make herself ill. She needs a good night's sleep."

"I've tried telling her that. The nurses aren't kicking her out either because obviously she knows them all, she's technically their boss." He walked his sister to her car and leaned on her window as she started the engine.

"I miss him Glen." Spencer could feel tears threatening to spill once again.

"Me too baby sis." He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and waved goodbye as he set off in the direction of his own vehicle.

* * *

Spencer pulled out of the car-park and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. The stress of worrying about her father's condition was starting to show and her cool, calm and collected façade was cracking. Glen and her were being strong for each other but it was getting harder each day, as they watched their mom start to fade away in front of their eyes, following their dad into oblivion.

It was after these visits that the blonde craved the arms of her newly found lover. Speaking to her everyday helped ease the longing, but still she came home each night and went to bed alone, with nobody to reassure her that everything was going to be ok.

In an attempt to lift her mood, Spencer switched her car radio on, and searched the stations until she came across a familiar track.

_**And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning  
**__**and you're head feels twice the size**_

A wave of calm washed over the blonde as she listened to the husky tones, singing the feel-good track. _Even her voice relaxes me. _As the chorus continued Spencer noticed her head start to mimic the actions of the singer, and giggled at the memory of watching thousands of people wobble their heads.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

A ringing cell phone dragged the blonde's attention back to present day, as she searched her bag for the offending device, keeping one eye on the road ahead of her. Glancing quickly at the caller i.d, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey"

"Hey to you to stranger. How's thing?"

"I'm ok, just been to see Dad again."

"How's he doing?" The singer asked, genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Same, but my mum is a total wreck. What you up to anyway?" Spencer asked as she pulled into her driveway, noticing a figure perched on the bench outside her house.

"I'm just waiting for some hot blonde to get home, so I can surprise her."

Forgetting about the phone conversation, Spencer killed the engine and ran up to the stranger on the bench. She felt those comforting arms wrap her into a tight embrace and soft lips litter kisses over her exposed neck. As they climbed to her jaw, the journalist turned her head to feel those lips against her own.

As Ashley felt water dampen her face, she reluctantly pulled away and looked into glassy blue eyes that were slowly leaking tears, which trickled down flushed cheeks. Gently wiping them away with the pad of her thumb, Ashley led Spencer back to the bench and sat her down.

"Spencer what's wrong? Is this a bad surprise?" Her answer was a deep kiss, and the feeling of cold hands tangling in her curls. Pulling away once again, the brunette continued her questioning. "Why are you crying Blondie?"

"I just…I can't believe…How are you here?!"

"Because I always get my own way." Spencer laughed lightly at the response but added in the head tilt and pout, which told Ashley she needed to explain.

"I just didn't want you to have to go through this on your own. I know you have your brother, but…I don't know, I just wanted to be here for you." The singer ducked her head down, embarrassed by her confession. Spencer lifted the girl's chin up with two fingers and stole a quick kiss, before replacing a stray curl.

"Thank you. I don't get how you did it though. What about your shows?"

"Ahh now see, I was having a break this week anyway, but I wanted to get here as soon as I could, so I fulfilled my commitments in Miami and Atlanta, then got cut down with the bug which is sweeping through North Carolina…"

Shocked that the singer would pull out of a show to be with her, Spencer struggled to suppress the fresh wave of emotion that wanted to stream from her eyes.

"You ditched your fans…for me?"

"Of course I did, nobody is more important to me than you." Ashley answered while kissing the back of her girl's hand. "It was only one show, and as long as I stay hidden while I'm here it's all good in the hood, well Kyla's hood…as she kinda pulled this one out of the bag for me."

"You're staying with me right?" The blonde asked suddenly.

"Well I was booked into a hotel…"

"No, stay with me. Please?" Spencer cut her off, her eyes begging the brunette to accept her invitation, not wanting to spend another night alone in her childhood home.

"Of course I will, I'm here for you, so whatever you want."

"I want you here."

"Ahh see but I want you here." Ashley pointed to her lips as she closed her eyes and puckered up. When she felt Spencer connect and smile into the kiss, Ashley's stomach tied into knots.

"I missed you so much" The blonde confessed as she leant back. "It's been so hard, my mum's losing the plot and Glen has no idea what to do either. We all just sit there, and wait. I'm just so glad to see you. I really needed this." Spencer lifted her hands, which were intertwined with Ashley's, highlighting her final point.

The singer shifted on the bench, resting her back against the armrest and tugging the other girl to sit between her legs. As Spencer leant her back against Ashley's chest, and felt arms tie themselves up around her waist, she felt a weight be lifted off of her dropping shoulders. As she manoeuvred her head to nestle amongst auburn ringlets, she heard a reassuring whisper pour into her ear.

"I'm here for you Spence, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Please review guys :D**


	19. Meet The Carlins

**Hello all, here's chapter 19, I realllllly want to get another one written tonight, but I think I might fall asleep on Spashley - I know, royal fail!  
Thank you to all those who continue to review and add me to a variety of alerts, really appreciate it and im glad you're enjoying it. :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 19

"Morning Blondie." Spencer heard that husky voice and felt herself being dragged from the comfort of sleep. She wrenched open one eye to see Ashley lying next to her, fully clothed.

"Mmmmorning." The sleepy girl mumbled as she stretched her body out horizontally. "Why you all dressed and perky?"

"Because…I went to get these." Ashley jumped off the double bed and bent down to pick up a tray. As Spencer sat up in the bed, her eyes grew wide as she looked at the array of delicacies spread out in front of her.

"Ash…What? Why? How did you…?" The brunette giggled at the response to her idea of breakfast in bed.

"I'll answer them in order shall I? This," She waved an arm out over the tray, "is breakfast. Because you deserve it after the week you've had, and I went downstairs to cook something up, remembered I'm a God awful cook, and went shopping."

A bright smile graced Spencer's face as she pulled Ashley towards her for a lingering kiss. The dressed girl pulled back and walked to the other side of the bed, before removing her boots and jumping back in under the covers to continue her morning.

"I didn't know what you liked"

"So you got everything?" Spencer joked, looking down at the food before her. A cup of steaming hot Starbucks coffee sat next to a chocolate muffin, with a small plate of pancakes next to it, followed by a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, a stack of hot buttered toast and finally a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Well, I tried to find comfort food. Here, I got you this too." She leant over the side of the bed, allowing her companion the chance to gaze freely at her ass, and now exposed lower back. As Ashley sat back up, she caught Spencer's eyes shooting up._ Caught you Blondie! _As she smirked at the other girl's embarrassment, she revealed her final surprise – a single long-stemmed, white rose.

"Aww Ash, you're too sweet. Thank you, for everything." She stole a kiss once more, and then gently nestled her nose against the petals of her flower to catch its scent.

"Come on you, eat up before it all goes smooshy and gross!" With that, the rose was placed to one side, the small television was switched on, and the pair ate their food while once again watching morning cartoons.

When the tray was empty, and both felt full to bursting, Spencer decided it was time to shower and change before heading off to the hospital. The usual feeling of impending doom she had gotten used to experiencing during the last week, was replaced by one of hope. The singer's presence had lifted her mood greatly and now she was focusing on the moment her father would finally awaken, and not how long he remained asleep.

* * *

"You really don't have to come with me. I'm ok going on my own."

"I don't want you to go on your own Spence."

"Glen and my Mom will be there, as usual. It's fine. Spend your day mooching around my bustling metropolis of a home-town."

"Do you not want me to go?" Ashley didn't like loosing, and wanted nothing more than to be the blonde's shadow.

"No, no, not at all. I just don't want to put you through it too. I'm ok to go alone." The singer's mind desperately tried to pull her into a memory she couldn't experience right now. _Push it back down Davies, she needs you now._

"Nobody should have to do this alone." Spencer acknowledged the sudden change of tone, and didn't push the matter any further. She merely pulled her house door shut and followed Ashley out to the car. _What the hell happened then?_

The drive to the hospital was quiet apart from the steady drone of music spewing out of the radio. When one of Ashley's songs started playing, she was quick to turn the device off. Shyly turning to the driver, she explained.

"I don't like hearing myself sing." She offered a lopsided smile and was grateful when Spencer picked up the conversation.

"So you get to meet my family. Nervous?"

"Well seeing as the only one who seems capable of conversation is your brother, I think I'll be ok." This earned a small chuckle.

"Yeah, well he's not like an obsessed fan or anything, so I doubt he's going to run at you screaming and asking you to sign his forehead." At this, laughter filled the car. "But, he did have your 2008 calendar, so he's not blind. There might be drool."

"That's fine, I'm sure I can handle it. Do they know about us?"

They hadn't discussed what they 'were' yet. There hadn't been a chance; everything seemed to happen in fast-forward from the moment they kissed. Both knew what they wanted, and felt the inexplicable connection they shared, but neither were prepared to put a name to what they actually were. Not yet anyway.

"Um, not really. I've hardly spoken to him. Do you want me to not say anything?"

"No, I don't mind. But, it would be nice to have you to myself without the media hype for a bit longer, and you do have to think of your own career."

Spencer pulled into the car-park and shut off the engine. She watched as Ashley started to become the hidden starlet; the beanie went on, but she tucked all of her hair up into it, leaving only a few strands hanging loosely out the front, then on went those dark sunglasses. When she realised she was being watched, a cheeky smile spread across her mouth.

"It's the eyes and the hair, gets me everytime." Ashley explained, referring to her fans. She suddenly felt warm lips on her own, moving slowly into a kiss. After a moment, Spencer moved and placed her forehead against the rim of the beanie, and looked over the top of the sunglasses; catching a glimpse of those hazel orbs, as she breathed out.

"They get me too, everytime." Ashley felt her cheeks go warm, as she registered the compliment.

* * *

Eventually, the two girls made it out of the car, and approached the main entrance. As they passed through the double doors, Spencer felt a hand tentatively weave itself into hers, giving a reassuring squeeze. The blonde felt her heart swell at the gesture, and again, tension washed out of her.

When they got to the door marked '', Spencer untangled her hand and walked in, followed slowly by the singer. As Ashley saw the man lying there, lifeless yet still breathing, she was transported back five years to a very similar situation. _Come back to reality Ash, keep being supportive, you can do this._ She stood a short distance away from her girl, as watched as the mother and daughter hugged.

"Mom, I want you to meet somebody." Paula finally looked up and acknowledged Ashley's presence. "This, is Ashley."

The older woman's eye's widened briefly, registering exactly which 'Ashley' stood before her. After taking a moment to compose herself, Paula stood from her chair and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you, I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly are you here?"

"I was there when Spencer heard the news, and I wanted to come over to make sure she was doing alright."

"Well that was very kind of you, and I'm sure my husband here would be grateful for the support you're offering our girl." Spencer blushed faintly, but it went unnoticed as a flustered Glen almost fell through the door.

"Bastarding drivers making me swerve into on coming traffic, so old they should be banned, fucking Ohio." He stopped his rant as he felt 3 pairs of eyes looking directly at him.

"Language Glen." Was all Paula said as she settled herself back into her seat and picked up her husband's hand. He mumbled a sorry then exchanged pleasantries with his sister.

"Hey."

"Alright Spence?"

"Yeah same as yesterday." As they spoke, Ashley decided to tilt the blinds on the room so it became more private, and started to remove her disguise.

"Glen I want you to meet my friend, this is Ashley…" The man turned to greet the girl, then saw her face for the first time.

"Davies!"

"The one and only." The girl in question replied.

"Oh my god, Spencer! Is this my birthday present or something?!" Disgust crossed his siblings face as she slapped him upside his head, while Ashley wore an amused smirk – she always did love the attention really.

"I'm here for your sister." She taunted.

"My day just keeps getting worse."

* * *

**I'm aware it's a bit filler-y, but stick with me and you shall be rewarded.  
Please review and make my day :D**


	20. Somewhere Only We Know

**Morning all, apologies for the false promises of double updates last night, i fell asleep lol. But here is Chapter 20.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 20

"Where to Davies?" Spencer asked as she left the hospital and climbed into her car. Seeing her Dad always left her feeling low, and it didn't help that Glen did in fact, drool all over Ashley.

"Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow, as she clipped her seatbelt in.

"Yeah, as long as I'm with you." _I know just the place._

The drive didn't take long, and before Ashley could even register that the car had stopped moving, Spencer was out of the vehicle and rummaging around in the trunk. Climbing out of her seat, Ashley took in the sight in front of her.

They were so high above the city, that the lights below formed a swarm of stars, seemingly swimming in their dark ocean. Nothing of the busy life below her could be heard; only the whistle of a light breeze whipping brunette curls into the air and picking up abandoned leaves from the earthy floor. Turning away from the city, Ashley saw that they had parked on the edge of a wooded area, which had a small path to take you deeper within.

Grabbing the speechless girl's hand, Spencer set off along the trail, her final destination firmly in her mind. Ashley looked around in awe at the beauty of the place, stumbling occasionally on loose tree roots but being saved from embarrassment by her companion's quick reflexes. Eventually, she found herself walking through a blanket of wild flowers, into the middle of a clearing.

The trees appeared to be on guard, as they stood tall, encircling the area from unwanted trespassers. Ashley felt honoured to be allowed to pass through and revel in the tranquillity provided by this escape from city-life. She watched as Spencer lay out the two think blankets she had grabbed from the car, on the grassy floor and sit down, patting the space next to her.

"Come sit." Ashley willingly obliged. "Do you like it?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, this place is…breathtaking."

"I know, I come here when I just can't take it anymore." She lay down on her back, moving her arm out to the side to allow Ashley to snuggle up next to her.

"When you can't take what, anymore?" The singer asked, as she made herself comfortable in the crook of the blonde's arm; choosing to lay on her back so she can gaze at the full moon shining down on them.

"Just life in general. I hardly left after Clay died, I hated all the press who wanted to turn it into prime-time entertainment, so I hid out here."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Brown met blue, and slowly the gap between them decreased, culminating in a passionate kiss.

"You're very good at that Blondie." Ashley commented as she lay back down.

"Good at what?"

"Making me want to kiss you." Spencer placed a tender kiss on the head of curls and released a contented sigh.

"Ash?" The blonde said, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?"

"Why do you sing?" Ashley thought for a moment, before deciding to respond honestly.

"Because I love it. My dad used to play in a band, so I guess it makes me feel closer to him" Looking up into confused blue orbs, the singer continued. "He died five years ago." _Please don't ask me what happened._

Spencer offered a comforting squeeze. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" _Goddamn it Blondie. _

Ashley found herself sitting up and hugging her knees towards her chest, as she questioned how to answer without scaring the girl next to her.

"He was um…he was travelling back from a small gig in Baltimore. He was driving the mini-van when his phone rang, so he took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at the caller i.d." Her voice broke slightly as she recounted the details. "A big-ass truck ran the red light and ploughed into the side of the van. He was knocked unconscious, went into a coma…"

Tears were now quietly rolling down her cheeks, as she panicked and looked over to Spencer. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to say anything. I know how worried you are about your dad, I didn't want to add to that…" She was cut off with a tender by a tender kiss catching her lips.

"Ash, please don't think like that. It's a different situation. I just don't understand why you wanted to come to the hospital when it could have only brought up memories for you?"

"I didn't want you to be alone." Catching on, Spencer asked one final question.

"Where you alone?" The crying girl nodded like a child.

"My mom was never around, and she hated my dad after the divorce. I got the call and sat by his bed every day. Paula is doing a very good impression of me actually, you should give her an award!" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"She'll be so excited!" Spencer giggled. "I had family with me though, you shouldn't have put yourself through it."

"It doesn't matter, I wanted to be there for you and only you. I don't want to ever see you upset again."

Conversation ceased for the moment, the two girls returned to lying in each other's arms under the moonlit sky. Both deep in their own worlds of thought.

* * *

After a short period of time, Spencer felt the girl above her shiver. Moving a hand to cup her bronzed cheek, she realised just how cold the night air had become.

"Come on Icicle Lady." Spencer sat up, moving the brunette in the process.

"I can think of better ways of warming me up…" Ashley raised an eyebrow suggestively, the light of the moon causing those brown eyes to sparkle and captivate their audience.

"Oh really? And what would they be?" Spencer asked, playing along.

"Well…" Ashley moved closer to her girl and started to whisper seductively into her ear. "for starters you could hold me close to your body, and kiss down my neck."

The whispering stopped as the temptress highlighted her point by kissing Spencer's exposed neckline, earning a faint moan. "Then you could take of all of these cold clothes of mine." She ran her hand teasingly along the blonde's exposed lower back, feeling goosebumps rise under her touch.

"I think walking me to your bed would be a good idea at that point, and to really get my blood pumping, I'd suggest performing your little striptease once more." The previously motionless blonde finally made a move and linked her hands around Ashley's neck, pulling her in for one of the most lust filled kisses they had shared.

"That sound's like a far better plan." The pair jumped to their feet and gathered the blankets, as the smaller girl made to go back to the car, Spencer grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into an embrace. "Ash, I can't make it home." She nipped at the neck hidden beneath thick curls, and felt the body shiver in delight.

"Spence, I…I want you so much." Ashley mumbled as she felt her legs turn to jelly. "Let's just speed back to your place."

"No need. Come with me." She grabbed the wrist once more and took off into the trees.

_I intend to Blondie..._

_

* * *

_

**Can anyone guess what's next? Drum roll please..............You got it! ;-)  
Please review guys**


	21. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**....Enjoy.....**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 21

They raced through the wooded landscape like two victims in some tacky horror film, pushing stray branches frantically out of their way, and launching themselves over fallen trunks, desperate for a sanctuary. As they approached a lonely looking cabin, Spencer jumped up the steps two at a time, unlocking the door as fast has her hands would allow. As the door finally opened, she pulled the brunette through the threshold, roughly pressing her up against the wall as they both discarded their shoes.

Ashley's breath hitched as she felt cold lips attack her bare neck, and cold hands unzip her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. The lips kissed a blazing fire from her jaw right down to her collarbone, stopping now and again to nip and suck at tender spots, releasing groans of desire each time.

Spencer slid her fingertips underneath Ashley's tight black t-shirt and stroked at the now flushed skin she found there. It was with this action that the blonde suddenly found herself slammed up against the now closed front door. Finally in control, Ashley decided to slow the pace. Kissing her girl gently, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues moved against each other, deepening the kiss, as the brunette placed her hands on Spencer's belt buckle and began to undo it.

Pulling away, Ashley took hold of the belt and slid it expertly from around the other girl's waist, discarding the item onto the floor. Spencer moved forward, unzipping her own coat in the process, and once more entered into a passionate clinch. She felt Ashley's lip suck on her earlobe before huskily whispering into her ear.

"Bedroom?" Not separating for a second, Spencer took Ashley's hips and walked her backwards down the hallway into the closest room. As the shorter girl's knees hit the mattress, they buckled, landing her on the bed. Just as Spencer was about to climb on top of her, Ashley spoke.

"Where's my striptease Blondie?" The girl on top of her merely quirked an eyebrow and planted a kiss onto full lips.

"Have patience, I hadn't forgotten." She stood up and moved to the stereo in the corner of the room. Ashley just sat there, mesmerised as music started playing. _Oh my lesbian god in lesbian heaven._

Spencer looked over to the girl perched eagerly on the bed, and winked while running her hands through her loose blonde hair and swaying her hips to the beat of the music.

_**I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine**_

She slowly walked over to a gawping Ashley; standing in front of her, Spencer slowly popped the buttons on her fitted shirt, leaving only one left done up. Leaning into the brunette, she encouraged her to open the final button. Ashley's eyes went visibly darker at the sight of Spencer breasts, clad in a lacy black bra.

_**I would cry for you  
I would cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear**_

Before the singer could reach out and touch the exposed skin, Spencer took a step back, just out of reach. She slid the shirt off her back, then ran her hands down the length of her torso, stopping at the clasp of her jeans. She looked deep into ebony eyes as her hands flicked them open, and slowly moved the zipper down. As the jeans were peeled back, and the top of the lacy black underwear was revealed, Ashley struggled to keep her composure. Her arousal making itself known between her legs.

_**I will pray for you  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you**_

Spencer held out a hand, inviting the seated girl to join her on the makeshift dancefloor. Ashley immediately grabbed the temptress and held her close, desperate for contact. Spencer slid out of the grasp, and started to move around the brunette, running her hands down the length of he back, before pressing into her and weaving her hands to Ashley's front.

_**See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored**_

Tugging the top up, and over her head, Spencer took a moment to soak in the beauty that was before her. She threw the shirt into the room, not caring where it landed, and started to graze her fingertips over Ashley's toned stomach, not failing to notice them tighten under her touch. As a head of curls threw itself back onto Spencer's shoulder, she took the opportunity to kiss down her neck, while dipping her hand sneakily into the front of Ashley's jeans.

_**I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart**_

A deep moan erupted at the unexpected contact, and then slightly calloused fingers interlinked with soft ones and urged them to remove the tight jeans. As requested, Spencer moved around to face her girl and unhook her clasp, moving down with the item of clothing as it fell to the floor. Ashley stepped out of them, and looked down as Spencer slowly moved back up her body, running her hands up the half-naked girl's inner thigh. As she stood there in nothing but her skimpy underwear, she didn't feel in the least bit exposed. She'd wanted this for a long time; she'd wanted Spencer for a long time.

_**I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me**_

With her back turned, the blonde continued to move her body to the steady beat of the music, and finally hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans, bending as she pulled them down and discarded them. Ashley took a step forward, wrapping her arms around slender hips and following Spencer's movements. Hands leant backwards and found themselves tangled up in auburn hair, pulling gently to bring them flush against each other.

_**Violate all the love that I'm missin'  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'  
You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored**_

Unable to take anymore teasing, Ashley spun Spencer around and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She once again felt herself hitting the bed, but this time there was no reason to stop. She found the clasp of Spencer's bra and quickly threw it to the side. Audibly groaning at the sight now straddling her, Ashley sat up and caught a hard nipple between her lips, loving the way Spencer arched her back into her. She nibbled gently as she felt her own bra go loose around her back, once it was removed she was forced back down on to the bed, as the blonde made her way down her body and slid off the last item of clothing.

_**I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you**_

Ashley leant forward and wasted no time in throwing away Spencer's panties, now both fully naked, striptease over, they both knew what they wanted, needed, craved. As Spencer got back onto the bed, Ashley kissed her hard on the lips before moving down. She kissed delicate skin around nipples, she licked down taught stomach muscles, she parted long legs and kissed up toned thighs. Ashley looked up into heavily aroused blue eyes for any sign to tell her to stop, finding none, she moved closed to Spencer's burning centre.

_**I'd sink ships for you,  
Take the cross for you  
Make me a part of you  
Because I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you**_

As the song ended, the only noises filling the room were the moans escaping the blonde's lips as Ashley's tongue made contact, and licked up the slick slit. She ran the tip of her tongue over an excited clit and felt Spencer's hips buck into her.

"Oh fuck Ash…" The brunette moaned into girl at the sound of her voice saying her name with such desire. She stopped her actions, but before complaints could make themselves known, she thrust two fingers deep into Spencer's heated core. She screamed with pleasure and raised her hips to meet each thrust.

"More." Fell from Spencer's lips, so Ashley plunged a third finger deep inside, pumping hard into her. Already missing the taste that was so uniquely Spencer, the singer moved her head back between the girl's legs, and continued to run her tongue along the girl's clit in long strokes. She could feel the muscles start to contract around her fingers as she brought Spencer closer to her peak.

"Ash….fuck…I'm so close…" Ashley felt herself be pushed closer by a hand on her head, scratching at he scalp. She moved in deeper, licking up hard as she curled her three fingers inside. Nails ran down Ashley's back as an orgasm ripped through Spencer, her body shuddering with delight while her mouth spouted off a string of ecstasy-fuelled expletives.

Ashley removed her fingers, but continued to move her tongue along a now soaked centre, licking the girl clean. She crawled back up and rested a hand on either side of Spencer's face. She gazed into hazy blue eyes, then leant down to steal a kiss.

Tasting herself on Ashley's lips was almost enough to make Spencer cum all over again. She tugged the girl down and released a deep breath as their hot, sweaty bodies made contact.

"Ash?" Spencer asked into the moonlit room.

"Mhmm."

"That was…" She was at a loss for words, never had she experienced anything so sensual.

"I know." Apparently neither had Ashley.

* * *

**Well? Please review!**


	22. Warm, Fuzzy Feelings

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, but I'm back!  
Just want to quickly thank - IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL - She's amazing. (Two can be that clever :-p)  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 22

"Morning Beautiful."

"Hey you." Spencer moans happily and turns around to face the body holding her. She's met with smiling eyes and a dazzling, self-satisfied grin, not to mention major morning-after hair.

"Spence?"

"Mhmm." The blonde murmurs from the comfort of Ashley's warm chest.

"Are you ok? With everything that happened between us last night?" Those brown eyes dipped down, unable to look into blue; scared of their answer.

"Ok? Ashley…why would you ask something like that?" Spencer covered herself slightly with the sheet, and leaning up on her elbow.

"I don't know. I just…it was a big step. I know what this can do to your career."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that to be honest." Ashley felt nauseated, _Why can't I just be happy?_

"So, you regret it?" The singer asked nervously. Hearing this, Spencer moves closer to her girl, cupping her cheek.

"No! No, not at all. Ash, I wouldn't change anything, and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat" Dropping her hand from the now flushed cheek, Spencer runs her slender fingers down the exposed chest in front of her. "I'd do _you_ all over again in a heartbeat."

Moaning gently at the contact, the brunette turns and takes in her surroundings, before her body could react anymore to the other girl's touch. "Spencer, where are we anyway?"

"The Carlin Cabin. My parents had money saved for Clay's college fund, but seeing as he never got there, they decided to spend it on something to help us get away from it all, and I guess, reconnect as a family."

"That's a really lovely thing to do. When my Dad died I just bought a bottle of vodka." At this revelation both girls chuckle.

"Did it help?"

"For awhile, it numbed the pain. But I just ended up feeling alone, guilty and then violently sick."

"Vodka has that effect." Spencer deadpanned, before light laughter echoed off the walls again. After a moment of quiet, it was Ashley who broke the silence and changed the tone.

"What are we going to do? About us, and your story and my tour?"

"I really don't know. If the public finds out then my story will loose its credibility and I'll probably loose my job." Spencer looked crestfallen at her new lover, unsure of her response.

"So, we just have to keep this quiet then?"

"I don't want to hide you, I just need to get this story, then get it published, and then I'm free of obligations. I can run on stage and kiss your wobbling head if I want to!"

"You wouldn't!" Ashley looked disbelievingly towards the blonde.

"Anything could happen once you're not my dirty little secret!" She placed a cheeky kiss on the end of a perfect nose and quickly moved back to catch the reaction, which was to be pounced on and kissed deeply.

* * *

The two finally emerged from their bed of sin and both jumped into the shower, ultimately tainting the tiled room's innocence in the process. Once dressed, and preened, they walked hand in hand out to the car. After driving for about ten minutes and noticing the area becoming increasingly more populated, Ashley donned her hat and dark sunglasses. _I really need a new look,_ she thought to herself. Eventually, Spencer slowed the car and pulled up outside a coffee shop, in what the brunette assumed was the high street. Spencer climbed out of her seat and urged the singer to follow her, locking the car with a click of a button, as she pushed open the front door and was hit with the scent of ground coffee beans.

"Hi, one Americano please." Spencer requested from the girl behind the counter.

"Spence, what are we doing here? Why one coffee?" The shorter girl questioned.

"I'm getting you a coffee." She turned her attention back to the counter as she paid and picked up the hot drink, handing it to its new owner.

"Yes but why am I getting a coffee?"

"You haven't had one yet, I'm well aware of what version of Miss Davies the world gets if you don't feed your caffeine addiction." She shot a wink towards Ashley as they entered the convenience store next door. Spencer walked to a rack of local maps and hunted for the one she wanted.

"Are you planning on getting lost?"

"No, but you might." She answered as she found what she was looking for. Spencer paid for the city guide and returned to the car, leaning against the passenger door.

"Carlin, explain yourself."

"I'm going to the hospital, and your staying here."

"Try again." Confusion was evident on the brunettes' face as she put her weight on one foot and swung a hip to the side, the hand not holding the beverage finding its place on her waist.

"I'm going to see my dad, and you're not coming. You, are going to wander around the city, spend some of your millions and be a tourist. Hence the map." Ashley raised her cup, as if asking for further explanation for that too. "Ahh, yeah that's for the safety of my follow Ohioans."

"So you're leaving me here?"

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No."

What if I wanted to come to the hospital with you?"

"Tough. You're not doing that again. It's enough for me to be able to go home to you." Relenting, Ashley took a sip of her coffee and glanced at the map.

"Fine, but you have to do that big 'You Are Here' arrow for me first, otherwise this," She raised the map "is useless."

After pinpointing their whereabouts, and promising to pick the tourist up in a few hours, Spencer sped off towards the hospital.

_Right, where are the shops? _Ashley thought to herself. Getting her bearings, while she sipped on the cooling coffee; deciding to just go with the flow and turn left. _It's a mini adventure._

* * *

She eventually found herself approaching what seemed to be a shopping centre. The superstar checked her appearance in the reflective glass, before entering the air-conditioned building. An array of spending possibilities faced her, and it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine. _It's been so long since I had a spree!_

The first victim was the Ray-Ban store for some new shades. Her brown eyes were to die for, and for that she was grateful, but the fact that they made her instantly recognisable was a curse. Entering the shop she approached a friendly looking sales assistant, and ushered him discreetly to the corner.

"Can I help you madam?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah, see I'm in need of some new shades, maybe a couple of pairs, but I'm going to need your help." Ashley started to explain to the confused lad.

"Well, that's my job madam."

"Awesome, so d'ya think you could bring some pairs over here, it's quieter, fewer people. Might be easier for us both." The boy was understandably confused by the strange request but remained ever the perfect employee.

"Certainly madam. May I ask why?" As a way of explanation, Ashley carefully pulled her sunglasses down her nose, and looked up at the shocked face.

"Call me Ashley." He dashed off to speak to a manager and came back to direct the singer to a back room. He'd stacked boxes of shades in every style, colour and price, with a full-length mirror resting up against the wall. As she removed her own eyewear and began to try on new ones, she started talking.

"How did you manage to do this anyway?" Ashley asked, referring to her unexpected special treatment.

"You're the Ashley Davies, anything's possible right?" Answered the boy honestly. A look of panic crossed Ashley's face; she didn't intend for more people to know she was in Ohio. The assistant picked up on this and continued to explain. "I just went and told the manager that we had a lady in who would be spending a large sum of money in the store and required space and time to make her decision. I may have also said you weren't fond of being around a lot of people, but he stopped listening to me after I mentioned money – it's all about the profit."

"Thank you. I'm just trying to keep a low profile." The singer visibly relaxed and continued to place Aviators on her nose, posing slightly as she tried to decide if she liked them.

"I have to say Miss Davies, that nasty bug you've got seems to be clearing up nicely." He raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly, as she spun around to face him.

"Cough. Cough." She smiled at him warmly. "Is my secret safe with you…" She moved closer to read his name badge. "…Jackson?"

"Secret, what secret?" He feigned ignorance and offered out his hand, little finger raised up. "I pinky promise to keep this very surreal, unexpected and absolutely amazing meeting solely to myself."

Ashley grinned widely, nose crinkling as her smile reached her eyes. She wrapped her little finger around Jackson's and they shook on it. She tried on a few more pairs before finally picking one.

"What d'ya think?" She looked over to Jackson and struck an exaggerated pose.

"They look good, and the heavy tint hides your eyes too." She nodded in agreement as he rummaged around the boxes, which now lay strewn all over the table. "We do have those large aviators in the gold as well as the black you're wearing. Ah, here we go."

"Cheers." She tried on the gold pair, but they didn't look quite right. _I know who they'd look amazing on though!_ "I'll take both pairs, thanks Jackson."

He boxed up the remaining pairs then held the door open for the celebrity as she followed him out of the room, and back to the shop floor.

"Ok, that's $260 please." She handed over her card, and looked about the counter for gift cards. _Ahh there they are._ She took the white envelope and picked up a pen off the till, scribbling on the front of it before placing something discreetly inside. She sealed it and waited for her receipt.

"There you go. Thank you for shopping at Ray Ban." He smiled warmly at Ashley, as he handed over the bag. She took the items in one hand, and in the other captured Jackson's. She shook it firmly and threw him a wink.

"And thank you for everything Jackson. You're a good guy." She left the store and continued on her way. Her next stop already in mind.

Jackson released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, as he looked down at the hand she had held; A small rolled up envelope now graced his palm. He opened it out and read the note.

_To the fabulous Jackson,_

_Here's a thank you for your discretion and awesomeness._

_I saw you eyeing up those Square Wayfarer's :)_

_Ashley xo_

He beamed widely at her kind words before gently tearing open the top of the envelope. His eyes bugged out of his head as $150 shone back at him, enough to buy the glasses he had wanted for ages, but could never afford. _The Ashley Davies just got a whole lot cooler!_

Ashley walked into her next store full of the warm, fuzzy feelings, which doing something nice could stimulate.

_Hmm where are they?_ She walked around the fairly large store, desperately trying not to be tempted to buy the whole lot, until she found what she had been looking for. She picked up the items and smiled smugly, those warm, fuzzy feelings, building up inside her once more.

* * *

**I'm a girl with a plan again now, so the next few chapters are sorted in my head. Will get them down soon.  
Thanks for the continued reviews, cheer me up in work :D**


	23. FatherDaughter Bonding

**So here's the next update....big thanks for the conttinued reviews and support, real boost to read them all in work - you've no idea how much they cheer me up!  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 23

"There's my baby girl!"

"Oh my God! Dad! You're awake!" Spencer rushed over to her father and wrapped him up into her arms. Tears of relief already pouring down her cheeks.

"It would seem so." He chuckled lightly, as he struggled to return the embrace, due to all the machines he was still hooked up to.

"When? Why didn't anyone call me?" She eventually pulled away and sat herself down in her usual seat, wiping away the tears before picking up her dad's hand.

"We did Sweetie, but you didn't answer. You must have like, a hundred missed calls."

Spencer turned her attention away from her mother as her cheeks begin to flush a faint shade of red. _Oh yeah, Ashley put it on silent last night after we um…focus Carlin!_

"Sorry my cell must have just, died."

"So when can you leave dad?" Glen asked as he came bustling into the room with three hot drinks. "Oh hey Spencer, dad's awake."

"I had noticed, Ass-eyes."

"Later tonight hopefully," Arthur answered, ignoring his children's bickering. "I just want to get back to my own bed."

"Do you want me and Spencer to go back and sort out the house? Prepare dinner or something?" Glen asked his mom.

"You know what, now that my husband is back in the land of the living, I think I should really start caring for my kid's again." The older blonde says, ruffling her son's hair as she stands to leave. "Drive me home Glen?"

After a series of goodbyes, the pair head for their home, leaving the younger blonde and the patient to get in some much missed father-daughter bonding time.

"Please don't do that again Dad, Mom doesn't like flowers that much."

"I'll try not to Baby Girl." He lifted a finger to wipe away a stray tear from her pale cheek. "So how've you been? How's touring? What's that singer like then?"

"I've been shit to be honest, but much better now," She smiled up at her Arthur. "The tour has been…eventful, and Ashley is far more complicated, and talented, and kind, and bitchy, than anyone I've ever met."

Arthur took a moment to gaze at his daughter, taking in all her features. Her face was one that he had loved unconditionally for over twenty-one years, but something had changed. Her eyes sparkled more than he remembered, her skin had a certain glow to it, and when she spoke about the girl he had yet to meet, her smile became so bright it was contagious.

"Dad, what? You're staring…"

"You love her don't you?"

Spencer flushed a deep shade of red this time, and dropped her head to the floor; stuttering out a series of, no of course not's, and why would you think that's.

"Spencer Carlin, stop trying to lie to your father." He mocked a serious tone she remembered from childhood, and finally met his blue eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love…but I can't, not with her. I'm writing this Goddamn story on her, and my boss would kill me if he knew, and she's a worldwide celebrity, and I'm a nobody…"

"Calm down girl, you're a professional you'll do the right thing, and you know none of us will say anything, so don't worry about James. And, what's all this about being a nobody? It's usually that brother of yours who talks utter garbage."

"I'm not famous dad, I'm not rich, I'm not anything special, I've not achieved anything special either, and I can't cook." She stuck out her bottom lip like a petulant four year old, knowing she was being ridiculous, but having her father around again allowed all the emotions she had bottled up, to come rushing to the surface.

Arthur took a deep breath, he really had missed a lot of the drama recently, but even after a near fatal accident and a coma, he still had the energy to put on his best father-knows-best face, and console his girl.

"Spencer, Spence look at me." He lifted her head up, with a hand to her chin. "I don't know how you could ever say you're a nobody. You're a beloved daughter, a cherished sister – to two brothers, you're a devoted best friend and loyal flatmate to the most unusual girl on the planet. You're a talented writer, you're twenty-one and the world is you're lobster" Spencer released a hearty chuckle at her dad's own unique take on life's opportunities. "But, you are a terrible cook. Thankfully a quick learner though, so I will teach you – again."

"You have to say all that, you're my Dad."

"Doesn't make it any less true Baby Girl. So when do we get to meet her then?"

"Well actually Mom and Glen already met her."

"Oh." He said, the sound coming out more like a question, urging his youngest to explain.

"Yeah, well I heard about your accident while we were in Orlando, so she had me flown home straight away, first class obviously!"

"Well nothing's too good for you." He laughed, as Spencer popped her imaginary collar.

"Anyway, she flew out about a week later so she could to surprise me. She wanted to be here to help me through all this." She gestured around the room to emphasise her point.

"And you say you're not special. You are very clearly somebody to that girl."

"Yeah, she blew off a concert in North Carolina to get here sooner." Spencer admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed by her mini-meltdown.

"Spence, I think this lady already has my approval."

After a little more chit-chat, a doctor came into the room and said that they needed to run a few more routine tests to ensure Arthur was fit to leave. Seeing this as her cue to leave, Spencer checked the time and decided to go pick up Ashley. She kissed her father goodbye, and left the hospital for the last time.

* * *

Before the brunette approached the car, she called the blonde's cell and instructed her to shut her eyes while bags were loaded into the trunk. Eventually, she jumped in the front and greeted her girl with a lingering kiss.

"I missed you." Ashley said as she pulled away for Spencer to start the engine.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was fun." The singer grinned childishly, before putting on a more serious face. "How's your dad?"

"Awake." Spencer turned her head briefly to flash that stunning smile, which Ashley had come to love.

"Oh my God, Spencer! I'm so happy for you. What a fucking relief!"

"I know, I walked in and there he was, my dad, all eyes open and that." Ashley suddenly went quiet, lost in her painful memories. Spencer noticed the change in her passenger and took one hand off the wheel to caress the singer's thigh comfortingly. This action seemed to pull her out of the daze, and conversation resumed.

"When is he coming home?"

"Tonight, he's fully responsive and because my mom's a doctor there, they pulled some strings."

"Aww Spence, that's fantastic." She laced her fingers through the hand that was still resting on her leg. "Can you take me back to yours to get my things quickly, then I'll get out of your hair."

"What? No!"

"I need a change of clothes, I wore these yesterday if you remember…?" Ashley asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I meant you're not going back yet."

"Spence, I just meant I'll stay in the hotel. I'm not crashing at yours the same night your dad comes home. It's family time."

_You are part of my family now…_the driver almost responded on autopilot, but bit her tongue just in time. Choosing a less heavy answer.

"I've already told him about you. He was upset to have missed meeting you the first time, with him being all asleep and all."

"Ok, well I'll stay for a little while, but I'm going to the hotel later." Ashley said with assumed finality.

"Just wait until you meet my dad, we'll see what you're allowed to do then."

Spencer just smirked as Ashley whipped around to face her, shocked at having just lost an argument, regardless of how trivial, and confused as to why Mr Carlin could change her mind.

_He hasn't met me yet, I'm The Ashley Davies...let's see him try and make me do anything I don't want to!_

_She hasn't met The Arthur Carlin yet...let's see her try and say no to him!_

_

* * *

_

**Please review guys, next update tomorrow :D**


	24. Pizza Time With The Carlins

**Hola, while I remember, the song featured in Chapter 21 was '#1 Crush' by Garbage.  
Usual Disclaimer, not mine.  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 24

"Mom, Glen, we're home!" Spencer casually throws her car keys on the cabinet and with her hand laced with Ashley's, wanders through to the kitchen.

"Oh hello girls" Paula turns and catches sight of the interlocked fingers before they can be released, "Friends huh?" She winks knowingly at the pair and returns to her stove.

"Hmm yeah, good friends." Spencer replies. "Eww Mom, you're cooking? Could you not have just ordered in?"

"Spence!" Ashley gently berates her with a slap to the small of her back.

"It's ok Ashley, I'm usually a terrible cook, but I think I got this right. Here, taste this…" She places a small amount of the sauce onto a spoon and offers it to her daughter.

"Hell no, I like being alive." Spencer deadpanned. The devil spoon moved to face the singer, and she visibly gulped. "No Ash, don't do it. Mom please don't make her, I'm kinda attached to this one."

"Sure, why not?" Ashley cuts in, as the cutlery approaches her open mouth. She holds the liquid on her tongue for a second, the taste not quite hitting her senses. She slowly lets it trickle down her throat, and then it hits. Her eyebrows scrunch together, and her hand reaches pointlessly for her throat.

"Mom! You killed Ashley Davies!" Spencer yelled as she quickly went to the fridge for a cold bottle of diet coke. Unscrewing the cap, she handed the bottle to the struggling singer, as the last drop of foul substance drips down her throat. When half of the beverage is gone, Ashley looks up to find both the blonde's staring at her anxiously.

"Pizza? My treat?"

All three ladies start laughing, as the house phone starts ringing. A moment later, Glen enters the room, announcing that he's off to pick his dad up.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to ring through the order. Ashley sweetie, what would you like?"

"Oh I don't really eat pizza, I only suggested it 'cause I know Spencer likes it." A faint blush graces the brunettes' cheeks as she glances towards her blonde.

"Well you're not a superstar in this house Davies, so drop the pointless diet and pick your cheesy, greasy weapon of choice!"

* * *

While waiting for the food and the arrival of the remaining Carlins, the young lovers went upstairs to change and 'wash up'.

"Spencer! Your mom is downstairs!"

"So." The journalist responds while slowly unbuttoning the tight shirt Ashley had just put on. The ample cleavage finally exposed, Spencer ran her fingertips over the bra-clad nipples, enjoying watching the body arch towards her at the contact.

"Garrragh Spencer!" The brunette hissed.

"Oh shush your trap Davies!" Spencer dipped the cup of the bra and lowered her lips onto the hard bud, sucking gently. Unable to complain further, Ashley wrapped her hands into blonde locks and pushed the head closer to her chest.

"Fuck…" As the belt buckle started to be removed, a knock at the door caused the two girls to jump apart, heart rates increasing further.

"Ladies, dad's home, food's here and I'm starving, so get a shifty on."

"'Kay Glen, be right down." Spencer pulled Ashley towards her for one last deep kiss, before bolting out of the door. A satisfied smile plastered on her face, _Ha! She's all worked up and now she has to sit through a family dinner!_

When Ashley finally came downstairs after regaining her composure, she found the whole Carlin family sat around a low coffee table, happily munching away from an array of boxes, while chatting about what had been happening during their father's slumber.

"Shut up Glen!"

"But she is totally hot, can't blame you for going after that!"

"She isn't a piece of meat."

"Aww little Spencey fancies the hot singer!"

"Glen don't wind her up." Arthur requests, trying to control the situation.

"It's ok Mr Carlin, he's just jealous because I prefer his sister." Ashley clarifies as she finally makes herself known.

Spencer shoots her brother a triumphant grin, as he suddenly finds his slice of pepperoni pizza far more interesting.

"So you must be the singer I've heard so much about already?"

"Would seem so, nice to meet you." Ashley crosses the room to shake Arthur's hand politely. After locating her chicken and sweetcorn pizza, she settles into the seat next to the blonde boy, causing him to catch Spencer's eye and mirror her earlier grin.

"So Ashley, how's the contraband?" Paula asks.

"Like a fatty slab of pure heaven," She took another bite before continuing. "I want to pay for it though, so how much…"

"Not at all Ashley, you're a guest in this house."

_Here we go, round one, Ashley v's my Dad._

"No, it was me who suggested it."

"Because of my darling wife's appalling culinary skills I'm sure."

"Well, I have had worse – if that's any comfort?" She offers a questioning look to Paula, who merely nods her confirmation.

"Well that's settled then." Arthur decides.

_Round One - Arthur Carlin._

"So how long are you staying here for?" He continues.

"I was planning on staying until the end of the week, but seeing a you're looking in far better health, I'll probably head back early."

Spencer's head turned to face Ashley so fast it was a wonder she didn't have long lasting damage. A hurt look danced across her delicate features, a reaction, which went unnoticed by nobody.

"It would appear that you gave the wrong answer there." Paula looked at her daughter, and giggled.

"Strike one hot stuff." Glen offered as he chomped on his final slice.

"No Ashley, I'd rather you stayed here with us. I'm sure with your busy schedule this will be a rare chance to get to know you better."

"Well, yeah, I'm all over the place at the moment, but I'd be happy to stay in the hotel at least."

"To save a tantrum a toddler would be proud of from our youngest here, I'd kindly request that you stay as long as you intended, here with us."

_Round Two - Arthur Carlin._

"Thanks Mr.C, I'd love to."

"Told you so." Spencer muttered in a sing-songy voice, a content smile plastered all over her face.

* * *

After finishing up the food and clearing away the boxes, the family all went their separate ways, Glen choosing to challenge his best performance on Guitar Hero, while Paula and Arthur retired to bed. As Spencer took a quick shower, Ashley found herself alone in her girl's childhood bedroom. Although she had been here once before, she didn't get the chance to explore it.

She walked around the room, taking in it's soft decoration, and the scent that was so uniquely Spencer. She noticed a collection of photographs pinned to the edges of the full length mirror, and glanced over them. Ashley took note of the strangers, but paid special attention to the way the blonde looked in each image; smiling, full of life, her popularity evident. She moved away and spotted a dusty acoustic guitar propped up in the far corner of the room. Caving to her urges, she picked up the instrument, sat on the bed and began to strum. Eventually, she found herself playing a basic tune, and singing, almost in a whisper, new lyrics over the top.

_**Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do.  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Everytime I look at you  
Everytime I look at you**_

Spencer emerged from the shower and heard the soft singing. She very quietly opened the door to her bedroom, and rested against the frame, watching the performer in her raw state.

_**Help me out here  
All my words are falling short  
And theres so much I want to say  
Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
When you look at me that way**_

The blonde felt her cheeks go warm, the meaning behind those words striking a home-run in her heart.

_**Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow  
Moving out across the bay  
Like a stone I fall into your eyes  
Deep into some mystery  
Deep into that mystery**_

She moved across the room and climbed onto the bed, struggling to keep her dignity as the towel refused to stay in place. Ashley felt the bed dip and knew she had company, she stopped playing and turned to see her companion.

"Hey."

"Please don't stop playing." Spencer moved her body so her chest rested tightly, against the brunettes back, wrapping her arms around the slender waist.

"I don't usually play to such a small audience Spence, it's embarrasing."

"Please Ash, I want to hear how it ends." Ashley placed the quitar back on her lap and continued her serenade.

_**I got half a mind to scream out loud  
I got half a mind to die  
So I wont ever have to lose you girl  
Wont ever have to say goodbye  
I wont ever have to lie  
Wont ever have to say goodbye**_

Ashley felt the arms around her waist tighten as she sang, and a head rest against her shoulder, breathing light, content breaths onto her neck.

_**Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do  
Its like my head is filled with lightning girl  
Everytime I look at you  
Everytime I look at you**_

Ashley placed the guitar on the floor and turned in Spencer's embrace so she could look into those blue eyes, which had inspired the random words to her song. She kissed full lips swiftly before repeating the last two lines, watching as those eyes became watery.

_**Everytime I look at you  
Everytime I look at you**_

* * *

**Song - 'Please Forgive Me' by David Gray  
Please review guys. Another update tomorrow night, promise :D**


	25. A Heated Interview

**Hi all, now I am seeking vengence on 'memyname' who's recent author's note was rather cheeky...if anyone has any ideas on how i can return the embarrasment or just seek revenge in anyway (I've got some good dirt on her...) please let me know in your reviews. Thanks!!!  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 25

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Hello?" A husky, sleep-laced voice answered.

"Morning Ash, how's Ohio?"

"Hey Ky, yeah it's good, Mr C is awake so it's happy days here." She smirked at the half naked girl lying in her arms.

"Oh that's fantastic news!"

"Yeah it is. So what's up anyway? Bit early for you isn't it?" The brunette glanced at the clock and worked out it was only 7.30am in L.A.

"Urgh I know, but some asshole from the record company has just called me. You are not their favourite person."

"Tell me something I don't know. What have I done now?" She rolled her eyes, and absentmindedly played with the blonde hair.

"They didn't buy your sickness story. It was fine at first, but as they haven't seen or heard from you, they think you pulled out to go see your lady friend in Ohio."

"What!?" Ashley sat up suddenly, startling awake her sleeping beauty in the process.

"Chill Ash, I'm only joking. They do want to see you though."

"Fucking hell Kyla, you absolute douche!" Spencer rubbed her eyes, and noticed the slightly panicked expression on the singer's face. To try and calm her, she started drawing circles on the exposed patch of skin at the bottom of her back. The response was immediate. "I don't want to go yet." She pouted towards Spencer and was rewarded with a morning kiss.

"Urgh stop that, I can hear you!"

"Mhmm." Was Kyla's only answer, as Ashley continued her assault on Spencer's lips.

"You're gross. Listen to me if you can bear to tear yourself away. I've booked you a flight for tonight, thought it would give you another day with Carlin. That ok?"

"Not really, but thanks for the thought."

"Right, I'm going before you two scar me for life."

As the line went dead, Ashley settled back into Spencer's embrace and recounted the conversation. The blonde was not impressed at losing the singer earlier than planned, but managed to put on a face that said 'That's fine, do whatever'.

"I know you're pissed. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it."

"It's alright, I'll be joining you in a couple of days anyway. Just want to spend a bit more time with my family, I've actually kinda missed them."

"Even Glen?" Ashley quirked an eyebrow in faux confusion.

"Yes, somehow, even Glen!"

"You're family are amazing Spence, I had such a good night with them. Your mom was right, I'm really not a superstar in this house, and it was nice to just be treated like any other guest." Spencer held her girl closer to her chest and kissed the top of her head.

"They liked you, a lot."

"It's hard not to love me." Ashley deadpanned, receiving a pinch to the sides for her cockiness. "Ok, ok, maybe it's a little hard!"

"Hmm, so what do you want to do with your last day here?"

"Anything you want, I figured you'd want to be with your dad." They untangled themselves, so they could talk properly.

"Well yeah, but I want to spend time with you too."

"How about, we just hang out here then? I know you still need to get a half decent interview out of me too."

"Shit yeah I do, James has been cutting me some slack, but I really do have to show him something soon!"

"Well that's settled then, let's get all showered and dressed, grab some breakfast, then we can be all professional and do an interview in your lounge." The brunette smiled a wide, cheesy grin and dashed out of the bed. Quickly followed by the blonde, who decided coffee was in order.

* * *

After Paula had fed the girl's a hearty breakfast of coffee, freshly squeezed juice and pancakes – not homemade, for their own safety, the pair moved themselves to the quiet of the lounge to start their interview.

The reporter moved her pad of paper to her lap and started jotting down some questions. When she was ready, she found her dad's old voice recorder and clicked it on, as Ashley slunk down in her seat and made herself comfortable opposite the blonde.

"So, what is it about music that gives you such drive and passion?"

"You're not going easy on me are you?" She saw Spencer shake her head with a grin. "Ok, as you know, my dad used to play in a band. They were never hugely successful, but he loved his guitar and writing music. I used to go and watch him play at some minor concerts and the buzz was addictive. One day I asked him to teach me to play, and I've never stopped." Spencer nodded and noted down a few points next to her question.

"Ok, next, why do you think you have this reputation for being a bitch?" Spencer deadpanned, making Ashley giggle.

"Maybe because I am one?!"

"Yeah, but not to everyone, and not all the time. Why do only some people get ripped a new one?" Spencer was actually serious this time, and Ashley sensed the change.

"I like to think I treat the fans well. They've given me so much support over the years and I try and show my gratitude by taking time out to sign autographs, pose for pictures and give all that I can to each performance."

Spencer knew what the singer was doing. _There is a reason why she's a bitch and she has just expertly dodged another question._ "So we know why the fans get to see the nice side of you, what about the rest of the world and their relationship with your attitude."

"Spencer do I have to answer these? Why can't you do a regular interview like everyone else?"

"Ash, I'm trying to get something new. Do you want to be seen as The Bitch for the rest of your career?" Feeling her resolve crumble into those probing blue eyes, Ashley took a deep breath and continued.

"Fine! With the fans, I know they won't hurt me." She ducked her head down to hide the blush in her cheeks. "I know they love the music, and as long as I keep doing what I'm doing, they aren't going to suddenly turn on me. Managers, producers, roadies, video directors, tour organisers…reporters, they have no reason to not ruin me. So I guess I hurt them before they can hurt me. Shields up and all that."

"Have you always been like that?" Spencer found herself just being nosey, and not necessarily interviewing the woman.

"Well, I've not always been a successful singer!" Ashley answered attempting to lighten the mood. "I guess I saw how hard my Dad had it, he took things to heart, he was a pretty gentle guy. I decided to not to give anyone a chance to beat me down like that, and now it's just part of who I am."

"Do you ever feel guilty for the way you treat people?" On hearing that question Ashley began picking at the nails on her left hand, a nervous habit she'd had since childhood. "Sometimes, depends on the person, and the situation we both find ourselves in."

Spencer caught the hint in Ashley's last answer, and it struck a chord with her that the singer had felt guilty about how she had acted when they first met. She changed the subject with her next question.

"Ok, here's an easier question. Which is your favourite song to perform?"

The brunette thought about that for a moment; she loved singing all her songs to an audience. No matter how ridiculous the subject matter, each one was part of her and it was an amazing feeling to see a sea of people singing her lyrics each night.

"I guess I'd have to say 'This is the Life'. Although I do end up resembling a nodding dog on a dashboard, it's a bit different to all my others, and the crowd always go wild for it." Spencer smiled at the memory.

"Which song do you like to see me perform?" The journalist was slightly taken aback by the question, and immediately blushed. _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me…oooft that was so hot! _

"Um, well I've not seen an entire show yet, so you know, I um…couldn't give a fair answer!" _Nice save genius!_

Ashley moved towards the other girl, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them towards each other. She then ran a soft finger down a flushed cheek, moving a stray strand of blonde hair behind an ear in the process. Leaning in slowly, she whispered huskily, making Spencer's stomach release a swarm of dancing butterflies in her stomach.

"You can see my show anytime you want Blondie." Ashley dipped her head down slightly and ran the tip of her tongue along the exposed neck before her.

"Ash…" Spencer moaned, as the hand around her waist started to caress her thigh, climbing higher with every stroke.

"Mhmm?" Ashley responded as she leaned across the blonde and continued to litter nips and kisses along her jaw-line. When she felt hands get lost in her curls, it only spurred her on.

"Damn Spencer, why dya have to ruin this for me by being my sister?!" The blonde man clamped his eyes shut and put his hand over them for good measure.

"Glen! I'm going to kill you!" Spencer shouted as she quickly pulled away from her brunette.

"Don't worry, the pain in my eyes is enough punishment! Hey Ashley."

"Hey Glen." The singer responded while running a hand through her hair, attempting to cool herself off.

"Seriously, what do you want? We're working here."

"Yeah, sis, that's really what it looked like." He shuddered and separated to check that the lesbian coast was clear.

"Glen…" The sibling threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'm going, I'm going, I only wanted to watch television. No bother, I'll go shoot hoops instead." He walks out of the room and soon enough the steady thump of a basketball hitting the concrete drive could be heard.

"Sorry about him."

"It's ok, come on, lets carry on." Ashley repositioned herself in away from Spencer so she wouldn't be tempted once again.

"Nah, dya want to just go for a walk for something? Get out of the house?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Can you let me in the trunk of your car on the way out?" She asked jumping up, and making her way over to the front door.

"Sure thing. Mom we're off out, see you later." She grabbed her keys, placed Ashley's hat on her head and walked out to her car.

* * *

With Spencer once again kept away from the back of the car, the singer rummaged around in the bags until she found the one from Ray Ban. She unboxed her pair and placed them over her eyes. She opened the packaging on the second pair, shut the trunk and walked over to the blonde.

"Hey sexy shades!"

"I'm glad you like them." She moved her hand from behind her back, and presented Spencer with the gold pair. "Because I got you a pair too."

The journalist beamed and quickly placed them on her eyes. She struck a model's pose, much like Ashley had done while with the assistant, Jackson, and then lunged forward for a bone-crushing hug.

"These are so expensive! Why did you get me some too?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I liked them, and I thought you'd look cute…I was right, as usual." Ashley laced their fingers together and followed as Spencer started walking down the street. "And, I've seen you wear any yet, so I thought I'd get you some that might double as a disguise. So we could go out together more, and not have to worry."

"Aww aren't you the biggest romantic! Thank you, I love them."

"And you look hot, so it's kinda my present too." Ashley smiled her nose-crinkling smile and stretched up slightly to kiss the other girl on the lips. _In public, big step, I don't care. She's gorgeous, she's amazing and she's mine._

_

* * *

_

**So that's the extra pair of sunnies explained...  
Please review, don't forget revenge tactics!**


	26. A Parting Gift

**Hey all, I am soooo sorry about the delay on this, i do have some very valid excuses though. First it was Fresher's Week which worked me to the bone, then uni started, and then it was my 21st birthday, and then i fell behind with work, but now i am all caught up and old with happy freshers!!  
Just a bit of filler before we get back into the story.  
Dedicated to 'memyname' lets see if she can see my revenge...subtle but brilliant!!**

**Enjoy!**

Finding The Story

Chapter 26

"Do you have to go?" Spencer asked as she settled into the cool plastic seat of the swing set.

"Unfortunately yes, Kyla is a pain in my ass, but I know she wouldn't drag me away from you unless she had to." Silence fell over the pair as they swung back and forth gently. "You'll be joining us in Detroit though right?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend a bit longer with my family, hopefully get an outline for this story and then meet up with you guys." A sad smile pulled at the blonde's lips, before a small voice distracted their attention.

"Are you Ashwey?" The two older girls looked at each other in confusion, then glanced down at the girl stood between them.

"Why yes I am, and who are you little lady?" A faint blush dashed across the child's cheeks, as she ducked her head down.

"I'm Mandy, my big sister loves you lots. She always singing your songs in the shower." The blonde and the singer giggled at the image, and spotted the mortified teenager skulking over to join them from the far end of the park.

"Is she any good?" Ashley questioned the youngster.

Mandy thought about her answer for a moment, then began to nod her head slowly. "Yeaahh, she's alwite, but not as good as you." Suddenly she dashed off as a blur of hoody and jeans ran past them.

"Come here missy! You're in big trouble!" Shrieks of faux fear echoed around the park as the teenager chased her sister. As the child dodged yet another hand, her sister gave up and cautiously made her way over to the highly entertained adults. "Sorry about her, she's pretty nosey. Doesn't know when to stop."

"No need to apologise, she's adorable." Ashley answered.

"Hmm, that's questionable."

"Pretty fast too" Spencer commented noticing Mandy still running rings around her now stationary sister. "Bet she's hard to keep up with?"

"Yup! Anyway, I'm sorry we bothered you both." The girl made to walk away, when a hand to her forearm stopped her in her tracks. She spun around and faced deep brown eyes.

"Hey, we never got your name?" Ashley dropped her hand and plunged it into her jeans pocket.

The teen blushed and struggled to form a coherent sentence, being so close to her favourite celebrity made easy tasks difficult. "I'm um…my name is…ahh…Jenna."

"So Jenna, Speedy Gonzalez over there says you're a fan?"

"Yeah huge. This is kinda embarrassing, sorry, I only mentioned it to Mandy that you were, well…you…and as soon as my back was turned she was off, annoying you. I wasn't going to come over, it was cool enough to see you here, I didn't mean to disturb you." Words apparently were coming too quickly now.

"It wasn't a problem. Just one question, how did you know it was me?" Ashley cocked one hip to the side and scratched her brow in confusion. Jenna merely shrugged like the answer was obvious.

"You're hat. You always wear it when you're trying to hide. It's kinda famous actually, us hard-core fans all knows it's you under there." Shock covered the brunettes face, then she ripped the beanie from her head, and ran over to the blonde. They rummaged around in pockets and bags before Ashley made her way back over.

"Here." She placed the rolled up hat into the girl's hand. An ecstatic smile plastered Jennas face as she looked down at what she was holding.

"What…why? This is yours!" Glee evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but you've just pointed out a fatal floor in my disguise, so I can't wear it anymore."

"But…this is still yours!"

A light chuckle left the singers mouth. "And now it's yours. I've signed the inside label, so you can still wear it. It's a thank you, for being kind enough to care that I was trying to stay hidden."

"Aww…dude, you are like, THE coolest person ever!"

"Who cool Jenna?" The older sister bent down to pick up her sibling and placed the beanie on her little head; both of them giggling as it drooped past her eyes.

"You're cool Mandy Pandy" Jenna said as she gently tickled the child. "Thank you so much for this," she motioned towards the hat and beamed as she walked back towards her car.

Ashley watched them walk away and then made her way back over to the blonde who remained swinging happily, unfazed by the interaction.

"Dude! You are like, THE coolest person ever!" Spencer mimicked Jenna's earlier phrase as she held out her hands for the brunette to take hold of.

"Shut it you, I am so the coolest out of the two of us." Ashley argued as she sat on the blonde's lap and wrapped the arms around her waist, the swing still being slowly powered by the momentum.

"Hmm, nah, but you're definitely the hottest."

"That's true." The singer deadpanned, before she felt a dig in her ribs. "Hey! That

hurt!"

"Good!" Ashley wiggled on the lap beneath her so she could face the pout she knew was boring into her neck.

"Aww Spencer, you know I'm joking." The pout continued. "Spenceeeerrrr…talk to me!" The pout increased in poutyness. "Blondie come on, you know you're hot as fuck!" The head-tilt was thrown in and Ashley caved. "I'm sorry, you're not just hot, you're stunning and totally beautiful." She tenderly placed a kiss on pout-less lips and smiled into it.

"Come on you egotistical maniac! Let's get you home and ready for your flight."

They hopped down from the swing and instead let their linked hands swing between them instead.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

"No, Davies. I'M going to miss you more!" Glen said as he pushed between the two girls and stole a hug from the startled brunette. "Now, I'm back to boring ol' Glen Carlin."

"What were you before?" His sister asked, as both girls looked at him questioningly.

"Glen Carlin who has a totally hot ass singer staying in his house!" They all started laughing, then Ashley spoke up.

"Well, how about you stay as Glen Carlin who's sister is the girlfriend of Ashley Davies, for as long as she'll have me?" The mood changed as brown and blue connected, the blonde boy forgotten.

"Ash…is this a very Ashley way of asking me to date her?" Spencer asked as she snaked her arms around the slender body.

"Yeaah, I guess it is, so do I get a girlfriend?" A passionate, but tender kiss was her answer.

"Again Spencer, ruining these moments for me!" Both girls shot him a glare. Glen merely turned around and did his happy dance back into the Carlin home.

"There's a present for you on your bed."

"Can I go get it now?!" Spencer asked like an excited four year old on Christmas morning.

"No, it's for later. I have the matching one, to help you through the next few lonely nights." All it took was a suggestive eye-brow raise from the blonde, for a fire to start to burn in the pit of Ashley's stomach. "You'll understand tonight."

"Ok, well I guess I should let you go then."

"Yeah, guess so." They separated as the older Carlin's shouted goodbye from the front door, and waved the singer off.

"Call me later?"

"Of course, bye Blondie."

* * *

The night was almost over, so Spencer saw no harm in running upstairs and searching her bed for the present. When she spotted it, tears formed in her eyes and silently splashed onto the accompanying note as she read the words.

_Hey Blondie, _

_I saw this and thought of you, well me, but you know what I mean._

_Didn't intend on leaving you so soon, but I suppose you just get more cuddles out of him instead! I have the matching one, because you are a Princess!_

_Can't wait to have you with me again, I know it's not been long, but there's something so special about you..._

_See you in two days beautiful, sleep well._

_Xxx_

Spencer suddenly found herself in need of her bed. She stripped out of her jeans and crawled under the covers in her boxers and tank top, her brand new Beast teddy-bear tucked snuggly under her arm, the smell of Ashley's perfume sending her contently off to sleep.

* * *

**Please review guys, it's been awhile, gotta make sure i haven't lost my touch!**


	27. See What I See

**Howdy all, not such a delay on this woop! Uni work is calming down and I quit my burger-flipping job so there's a small gap in my hectic life for this story!  
Hope you all like this, or even some of you, its a bit of a needed progression, but I hope to write more tonight and get another update to you soon.  
Dedicated to "xxPerfect Company13xx" because of their amazing messages which just gave me that push to stop being lazy and write!  
Enjoy**

Finding The Story

Chapter 27

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Goddamn cell ringing, at stupid-o'clock in the morning, better be fucking important…Hello?"

"Good morning Carlin, where's my draft?" Spencer threw her hand to her forehead and searched for an answer.

"Hey James, I'm actually just working on it now." She lied, while jumping out of bed to find her notes.

"Cool, good to hear, did you find out anymore about those songs?" The blonde stood still as she attempted to gather her thoughts. _I don't want to ruin her privacy…I should never have said anything…Fuck my life._

"Umm…actually she's been really quiet about the whole thing. I think I might leave that topic to be honest, seems a bit of a dead-end."

"Carlin, why are you protecting her?" James was serious, he wanted his scoop of the century, and Spencer was meant to deliver it.

"I'm not protecting her! I just…look, I'll rock up a rough draft of what I want to say and drop it by your office either later today or tomorrow. Ok?"

A deep breathe was released down the line and weary voice replied, "Yeah fine Spencer, this is just a big deal for the company, and I thought you could handle it, but you've been all over the place recently. Don't fuck this up."

The line went dead, and Spencer flopped backwards on to her bed. A variety of thoughts were rushing around her head, but none of them told her what she should do. The story she wanted to write would show Ashley as the girl she was deep-down, the one the journalist got to see, the one the world would adore. But, the story she seemingly had to write would sky-rocket her to media royalty, blow a hole in the music industry and be the biggest story of the year, but it would ruin the singer. _What am I meant to do? _She asked nobody.

* * *

**The mere mention of one 21 year old rocker princess' name can strike fear into the heart of the most hardened industry elite, but this eager reporter, Spencer Carlin, aims to delve beneath the icy exterior, to find the real Ashley Davies.**

**A Los Angeles native, born and raised in Santa Monica, the young singer started life as the daughter of wannabe rockstar, Raife Davies. Thankfully he took the time to teach a twelve year old Ashley how to dance her fingers across the strings of a guitar, before he tragically passed away before his dream could be realised. It is thanks to this man that we have such a talent in the music industry, who when asked why she sings, answered with, **_**"Because I love it, it makes me feel closer to my dad."**_

**Aside from the current sell-out world tour, 2 platinum selling albums, 4 Grammy Awards, the fastest selling single of 2007 for '**_**This is the Life'**_** and a star on the Hollywood 'Walk of Fame', it would be safe to say that Ashley is almost as well known for her fiery temper and sharp tongue, as she is for her musical achievements.**

**Her relationship with the media, and authority in general has been well publicised as being frosty at best, with many encounters resulting in law suits and crying; never the singer's tears, only her victims'. But is this really the same girl I have come to know, dare I say it, as a friend?**

**In the short amount of time spent in her company, I have witnessed each of these generous acts, as well as many others which completely throw the theory that she is a cold-hearted ice-queen out with last week's trash. Although the cover-image may indeed add to her rockstar status, and make her one of the least stalked celebrities according to 'Paparazzi Weekly', is it hard to keep up the supposed act?**

**Our first encounter went along as the framework would suggest. My presence was demanded by her Highness, and so all was dropped in order to make her life that little bit easier, then she proceeded to be incredibly rude and make her little demands. **

**Now, it's not like I wasn't in awe of seeing the Diva in action, but something about the situation didn't sit right with me, mostly the fact that I had to spend an extended period of time with this woman and I refused to be bullied by someone smaller than me!**

**The encounters quickly became far less bitch-fuelled and I was allowed to witness the softer side of the Davies. Why this happened nobody can be sure. Maybe it was apparent I wasn't there to stalk and criticise, or maybe it was too difficult to play nasty 24/7. Either way, the let-up was appreciated and allowed us both the chance to be ourselves. **

**When venturing out to enjoy the New York night-life with the singer, I saw a lightening speed change from Diva Davies snapping at the bouncer who, unfortunately for him, didn't recognise her immediately, to becoming the perfect celebrity who stood and signed all manner of things for excited fans, before she had even managed to order a drink. It was this ability to please the fans, and then quietly request to be left alone for the evening, that adds to the respect these fans have for their favourite singer.**

**I'm sure you've all been to a concert, or a festival, or at the very least know how one runs, but have you ever heard of the crowd being given the chance to select a song for performer to sing next? Attend an Ashley Davies concert and it is this special experience that you will be granted. While watching from the wings in Philadelphia, I looked on as the singer and her band stood in front of a packed out audience and told them to shout out the song they wanted see hear next, with little to no clue as to what would be chosen, the group set themselves a challenge, and they do it every night. Philadelphia chose the award winning 'This is the Life', and wasn't disappointed.**

**While in Orlando, one lucky audience member was spotted in the crowd, as being a young boy Ashley had encountered previously. Instead of the usual "3, 2, 1, shout your choice!" The pint-sized brunette dropped down into the crowd and spoke to him directly, asking him to choose the final song for the night. **

**It is these almost, out-of-character actions that confuse the music industry. It would seem she has little regard for her staff, but the utmost respect for her fans. During one of her interview sessions, I questioned her on this behaviour; her response was unexpected to say the least.**

"_**With the fans, I know they won't hurt me. I know they love the music, and as long as I keep doing what I'm doing, they aren't going to suddenly turn on me. Managers, producers, roadies, video directors, tour organisers…reporters, they have no reason to not ruin me. So I guess I hurt them before they can hurt me. Shields up and all that."**_

**So it would seem the rockstar does have a heart, but she's so scared of it breaking, that she defends it with the strength of an army. **

_I hope that's enough to keep him off my back for awhile, _Spencer thought to herself as she saved the file, attached it to an e-mail and sent it to James. She had found the short article hard to write, given that their relationship was now so much more than that of a reporter and her subject. She wanted to express just how amazing this girl was, how kind she could be and how nobody should judge her on outward appearances.

* * *

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…**

"Hello?!" A voice barked down the line.

"Hey Ash, how's things?"

"Oh hey Spence, give me one minute yeah?"

"Sure thing." _I interrupted some poor person's crucifixion._

"…Then get it fixed! It cant be THAT hard to re-sew the dress in half an hour. Are you trying to suggest that it's MY fault your shit work collapsed on my body? No, I didn't think so. Get it sorted…NOW!" A heavy breath flowed down the phone, before a calmer Ashley returned to her call. "Hiya Spence, how's things?"

"Yeah not bad, had James on the phone this morning so I threw together my first draft. What you been up to?"

"Nothing much really, just trying on outfits for tonight and the one I want to wear just ripped, like, everywhere!"

The blonde tried to hold back a giggle at the visual, "Yeah I kinda got the jist, well heard your side of it anyway."

"Do you need to hear another side? Am I not always right?"

Spencer smiled into the phone at the brunette's arrogance, _There's my girl…_

* * *

**Please review :D**


	28. Notoriety and Nausea

**Hey yeah so another epic delay in my updates, but my being busy is the only excuse I have...sorry!  
Still not sure if this thread is appearing on the front page when it gets updated, if anyone could solve this for me or shed some light, that would be awesome!  
Ok, so on with the show. Not quite filler, no Spashley, but big plot line marker right here!**Finding The Story

* * *

Chapter 28

"Spencer what the hell is this?" The blonde had just woken up from a lonely sleep to the sound of the telephone ringing once more, and now a voice on the other end didn't appear to be too happy with her.

"Spencer?! Are you even listening to me?" A shake of the head cleared her mind and she realised who was talking to her.

"James, yes. Good morning to you too."

"A good morning would involved me opening an e-mail from you, containing a story all about that Davies girl's secret songs. But no, I'm given this piece of ego-inflating garbage!" Spencer felt an angry flush rush to her cheeks.

"How can you call it that? I'm no liar James, I'm writing what I've found out."

"No, you're not lying, you're just avoiding the truth. This wasn't the agreed story." The anger escalated, and now involved heavy, pacing footsteps.

"There was no agreed story! I thought I was the journalist here anyway, shouldn't I be the one to decide what I write or don't write?" There was silence on the end of the line, then a heavy breath was released slowly.

"Carlin don't make me fire your ass. I am your boss, and I'll get my story whether you like it or not." A wave of fear passed over the young journalist and she instantly felt nauseated.

"James I thought we were friends?"

"There are no friends in business Carlin, just people you've yet to destroy." With that the line went dead and Spencer was left with an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_What am I meant to do? Do I tell her and risk losing her trust before the relationship has even begun, or do I keep quiet and hope that I can stop the story from reaching the headlines? I wish I had never taken this job. _Spencer sat on the edge of her bed and remained there until her brother burst in, announcing that breakfast was ready. _How can I eat, when all I feel is sick?_

* * *

Spencer sat at the family table and swirled her spoon around in the now chocolate brown milk in front of her. Thoughts of a destroyed Ashley, crushed under the weight of the whole world knowing the real her, filled her mind and caused bile to bubble up, threatening to make its presence very much known to the rest of the Carlins. So lost in her own thoughts was she, that it wasn't until her brother knocked is own spoon against the crown of her head, that she realised she was being spoken to.

"Glen!! What the hell?!" She screamed in annoyance.

"Dad was talking to you, and you didn't even flinch when he called your name like, a million times." He answered, then returned to eating his Captain Crunch like a child.

"So you thought the next step was a spoon to the head?!" She continued. Glen merely shovelled more cereal into his mouth and shrugged in her general direction, while milk escaped from the corners of his lips.

She heaved a sigh in resignation and looked towards her dad, who it occurred to her, was still awaiting an answer.

"Sorry dad, what did you say?"

"Oh it was nothing hunny, me and your mom were just talking about how lovely and down to earth Ashley was." He said from the other side of his opened newspaper.

"Yeah she's amazing like that." A smile crept onto her face and butterflies began to dance in her stomach. "Really amazing."

"When are you seeing her again? Leaving us tomorrow yeah?" Her mom continued to ask.

"Yeah," their daughter responded, while clearing her bowl, "I get in fairly late though, so I doubt ill see her until the next morning, what with her show and everything."

"Aww, so not long now then Spence." Her parents gave her a comforting smile, as she excused herself from the table, the need for a refreshing shower overpowering her.

* * *

James sat in front of the office laptop and read through the Davies story for the hundredth time. It was well written, it was insightful, hell it was a damn good piece, but it wasn't enough. It needed an edge, it needed to push the barriers. It needed to be re-written.

_Could I be that devious? _He thought to himself. It was true that this was business, and the magazine needed a killer story. The sales figures were down, and the bigger stars just didn't want to be featured by them. This Ashley Davies story was meant to launch them back into the arena and give them the credibility they so desperately needed in order to survive.

He was aware of the secret tracks, and had genuinely given them to Spencer to give her an insight into the girl she would be dealing with, but he had no idea that they could actually be his big feature. She never spoke about those songs, so he thought the chance of getting even an acknowledgement of their existence out of her would be almost impossible, but for Spencer to have gained her trust so readily, the possibilities were indeed, endless.

He couldn't give up on an opportunity like this just because he was on first name terms with the journalist, he had a life too, and this story could double his pay check. Grant him the position at the top which he coveted, but could not achieve. Make him the guy who published the story of the century – make him a celebrity.

It was decided. He would accept Spencer's stories as the body of the text, then, add in the information about the all important 'lost tracks', and publish it all under her name. She couldn't be angry at him for that surely? She would be granted notoriety too; her name would be synonymous with magazine gold. There's no way she could claim that he was trying to steal her limelight, take credit for her work. He would make it very clear that Spencer Carlin, was the daring young reporter who braved the fire breathing Davies Dragon, in order to gain her trust and gain her secrets, so the whole world could marvel in the exquisite excitement that was the lost, secret, hidden, songs of Ashley Davies!!

James woke from his momentary over-excitement to find himself perched atop his desk, clutching a stationary holder like an Oscar. He looked up and saw his entire staff staring at him in wonderment.

"Get back to work!!" He barked at them in embarrassment, before carefully securing himself back in his swivel chair.

"Now, to get to work on these oh so important alterations…"

* * *

**Oky doky what did we think? I know it was on the short side, but i promise more soon.  
Please read and review, always very much appreciated :D**


	29. A Beautiful Dirty Rich Detour

**Hey! I've actually managed to accomplish two updates in as many days! Woop!  
Big thanks to all of you who continue to review, really does give me the drive to keep writing.  
This chapter is Spashley-tastic, and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 29

The twenty minute flight from Ohio to Detroit felt like the longest journey Spencer had ever embarked on. The closer she got to her girl, the slower time seemed to ticking by, and she was getting frustrated. The parade of red lights she approached in her chauffer driven Bentley only added to her mounting stress.

"Seriously why does every driver in this city need to be somewhere right now?!" She asked to nobody in particular, as she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm down.

"Anxious to see Ms Davies, Ms Carlin?" The now familiar driver asked with a knowing wink. Spencer smiled and calmed with a glance at the gentlemen's friendly eyes.

"You could say that." She replied with a small smirk. The driver shifted in his seat, and seemed to be checking the road ahead against his wrist watch, before talking once again.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interfere but, The Palace of Auburn Hills is far closer than your hotel, and with all concert goers currently inside, traffic wouldn't be a problem. You could see her sooner?"

At that, a blonde head snapped up and the driver could see a bright, beaming smile in his rear-view mirror. "I'll take it we're changing the route?"

"Yes!!"

* * *

Spencer made her way through all the backstage areas until she finally found Kyla stood in her usual spot, at the side of the stage. She looked past the sister and saw her own stunning brunette strutting her stuff on the stage once again. _Oh I've missed you. _

_**Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty**_

Spencer sidled up to the manager and bumped her hip gently, her greeting was a warm hug and a big smile.

_**We got a redlight  
Pornographic dance fight  
Systematic, honey  
But we go no money**_

"Liking the set?" Spencer looked around at the massive stage and took in the elaborate club setting it had taken on. Spencer nodded and continued to be in awe of all that faced her.

_**Our hair is perfect  
While were all getting shit wrecked  
It's automatic, honey  
But we got no money **_

The two ladies watched as the celebrity wow-ed her audience with the perfectly timed thrusts, spins and lunges, mirrored by a parade of backing dancers, making the whole spectacle, a sight to behold.__

Mommy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah

Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

The unexpected mock gun fire and slap to two very exposed thighs had Spencer reeling. Coming to the show to surprise Ashley had been a great idea up until this point, Spencer was flushing deep red, and Kyla hadn't missed it.

_**We live a cute life  
Soundfematic, pants tigh-ter than plastic, honey  
But we got no money**_

We do the dance right  
We got it made like  
Ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money

"Awww, my big sister making you go all girly Spence?!" She playfully punched the blonde on the arm, and continued to giggle to herself. All the while the young journalist desperately tried to cover her 'turned-on' status with a pathetic 'I must be getting sick' line, which only gave the younger brunette more ammunition.

_**  
Mommy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah  
We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah **_

"Few more of those 'bangs' you like so much, coming up soon Spence!" Kyla teased.__

Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

__"Favourite performance so far then?!" Kyla goaded. Spencer, now happy that the song was over and her sexy bedtime was fast approaching, had calmed somewhat and managed an intelligent reply.

A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich  
A bang bang bang, bang bang bang, beautiful, dirty rich

Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich  
Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

"Meh, I've seen dirtier." With that she winked at the laughing manager and ran over to sweep her singer into her arms, and greet her with the kiss she craved.

The pair were lost in their own little world for what seemed like days, but was in fact merely minutes. They kissed passionately for the entire crew to see, but neither cared. The time apart had taken its toll on both of them, because even though they had indeed seen each other during Spencer's time in Ohio, it wasn't the same. Arthur Carlin's stint in hospital, teamed with the need for Ashley to be invisible, made the small time they spent together seem like it shouldn't be happening.

Now though, nobody could stop them, they were protected in their current environment by caring eyes, and overprotective friends. They revelled in the novelty of being in each other's arms until the time came for the backstage areas to be cleared, and car's to the hotel filled.

* * *

After stumbling into Ashley's hotel room and making their way over to the massive bed without breaking their kiss, the two girls found the moment becoming more and more heated by the second.

Clothes were rapidly being shed and loving touches were swiftly being exchanged, until Ashley had a thought, while perched delicately on top of her blonde lover.

She pushed herself up with her arms, and gazed down into noticeably darkened blue pools. "Have I even said hello to you yet?"

The blonde's eyes crinkled as a wide smile crossed her cheeks. "No, I don't think you have."

Both girls felt the mood change as Ashley lowered herself and sweetly kissed swollen lips. She pulled away just enough to whisper "Hello my Beautiful" into Spencer's ear, and then found a stronger desire than the ache between her legs was the ache in her heart. She rolled to her side, and wrapped two strong arms around her small frame, wriggling backwards until she felt her body click into pace against Spencer's front.

This was what they needed; this is what they really craved. That's when it hit them both hard, they were falling so quickly and so very deeply, in love.

* * *

**Please read and review, I know exactly where I'm taking this now :)**


	30. Role Reversal

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, heres the update that took me forever to get to. Going to attempt to update again tonight :)**  
**Enjoy**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 30

The two girls had slept for what felt like a lifetime and neither was ready to wake up just yet. While they continued dreaming, the world around them was bustling with life. Kyla was busy keeping other people occupied, so that the absence of her sister was not noticed. The manager had hated seeing Ashley so lost while Spencer was away, the singer had lost her spark, but now the spark was back, and just needed a tiny bit longer to start burning.

Back in Ohio, James was already editing Spencer's first submission. Disappointed at her touchy-feely approach to the topic, he set about making her work raunchier, more scandalous and more 'Story of the Year' material. His plan was terrible, but it would get him what he wanted, and James didn't care whether Spencer would like him at the end of it or not. In his eyes, she would see sense and chase the career changing opportunities, his little additions held.

The two girls were blissfully unaware of the forces acting upon them, and continued to sleep, safe in each others arms, until a light breeze drifted into the room through an open window. This breeze reached a brunette ringlet and moved it slightly, disturbing the owner. Ashley slowly opened her eyes, smiled sweetly at the blonde next to her and reluctantly began her day.

Casually dressed in jeans and a tight fitting tee, Ashley placed her RayBans over her eyes and opened the bedroom door. Unfortunately, although the sunglasses added to her mystery and diva-esque attitude, they did not aid sight when indoors, and she almost bumped into a bellboy who was rushing around the corridor. When he saw who was in front of him, he looked like he had just seen a ghost and ran back in the direction he had come from.

Baffled, but unfazed, Ashley took off in the same direction. She only stopped when she heard a familiar voice struggling to keep a steady volume. Peering around the corner, she saw Kyla flailing her arms around, gesturing to the bellboy and the corridor Ashley stood on.

"Why didn't you just do what I told you to?"

"I did...I tried...I was about to but..." The boy tried to explain.

"...but what? What was so important that you couldn't complete one single task?" Kyla questioned, her voice climbing slightly in volume.

"Because, I , she..." The stammering man looked past Kyla and pointed at the singer who now stood behind the manager, watching the scene unfold.

Kyla spun around and anger flashed across her face. "Why is she awake? I told you to place the coffee's outside the door silently, not to wake her up and bring me back cold Starbucks!" She directed in the bellboys general direction.

"I didn't she was already..."

"Kyla! Although Lucifer may be more appropriate. I was already awake!"

"You were? Why?" Kyla looked exhausted and confused.

"Yes, I was. Sometimes people wake up naturally." Ashley looked at her sister and saw her immediately calm. The singer glanced at the terrified guy and gestured for him to run away, offering a kind smile as compensation. "What the hell was that Ky? A poor impression of me? Cause I am way scarier than that! Right?" Ashley teased.

"Don't worry, I won't be taking you crown as Queen Bitch just yet. I just wanted you to be totally left alone with Spencer. No disruptions, no nothing. I even had the room phone blocked."

The singer thought about this for a moment. "What about our cell phones?" Kyla held up two small devices in her hands.

"I took them last night while you guys were....saying hello." Ashley blushed and then wrapped her little sister up into a huge bear-hug.

"Why on Earth did you do all this, you crazy fool!"

"I just wanted everything to be good again. I wanted you to be 'Ashley' again." She leaned back and smiled at her famous sibling. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too baby sister. Now lets get you a coffee, yeah?"

* * *

As the pair walked down the corridor hand in hand Ashley allowed herself a rare moment to reminisce. She wondered when the last time was that somebody told her that they loved her. Her dad used to say it, and of course Kyla, but it was rare nowadays. She longed to be able to say it to somebody one day and have them say it back. _Maybe that somebody will be Spencer, I hope that somebody is Spencer._

The serene moment was silently destroyed by the quick clicking of a camera-phone, capturing the interlocked hands, the gentle kiss placed on a forehead and the affectionate cuddle. Sadly for the camera, it was mistaken for thinking it had captured a sordid affair between manager and act. More importantly, the owner, a verbally abused bellboy, was mistaken too.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	31. Happy Birthday To Who?

**Change to this Chapter is that there was no song and I said there was...oops.  
This one is for Lizard2010 - Happy Belated Birthday :)**

**Disclaimer - Own Nothing**

**

* * *

**

Finding the Story

Chapter 31

"Wakey wakey sleepy Blondie!" Ashley jumps on the double bed and ungracefully wakes her sleeping beauty. As blonde hair flies everywhere in panic at the sudden change in environment, Ashley begins to giggle, then quickly lowers her hands to cup the face before her.

"Spence, chill, it's me…Ashley…the one you love to hate!" The brunette said with a cheeky wink and a smile.

Spencer on the other hand felt her cheeks blush at the mention of the 'L' word, but quickly recovered. "You're a dick." The blonde deadpanned as she went to stand and stretch the tiredness out of her muscles. "Oh hey Kyla – I didn't see you there."

Kyla, who was previously stood in the doorway, now slowly made her way into the room. "It may have had something to do with your own mini apocalypse you experienced just there.

"Yeah…" Both girls looked at the singer with mild amusement as she curled her hair around her finger and sucked on her thumb, in a desperate attempt to look innocent. She failed.

"I'm sorry, I was too excited!" She jumped off the bed and ran over to Spencer, slinging an arm over her shoulders, while beckoning Kyla over to the pair. "We're going to a party!"

* * *

After a full explanation into the events of the morning, involving the bell boy and 'Meany Kyla', Spencer totally understood why a celebrity birthday bash was just what the manager needed. The chance to unwind and enjoy Ashley's night off touring as much as Ashley usually did!

"This party is pretty convienient – you didn't organise it today did you…pay somebody…know somebody who knows somebody?"

"Spencer Carlin! I'll have you know that I was invited to this months ago, but turned it down because I am just too smooth for birthdays."

Spencer stopped walking along the quiet side street and eyed her brunette suspiciously through her Raybans.

"I'm telling the truth! Celeb birthdays are always such a drag, and Lohan always gets wasted and starts pawing at me…"

"Yeah bet you hate that." The journalist rolled her blue eyes once more.

"I definitely do now." Ashley leaned in gently and in the new baseball cap and sunnies combination, felt comfortable enough to place a tender kiss on an already flushed cheek. "Come on, lets get Belle ready for the ball."

With that the two girls continued their shopping trip in complete anonymity, walking along hand-in-hand as they occasionally ducked into shops to try on clothes or try to match shoes to bags. They even managed to share a chocolate milkshake without any more than a second glance at the two girls sitting very closely, engrossed in silent conversation, until time ticked by and they had to make their way back to their hotel, and prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

"Ok ladies, you ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" Kyla shouted as she jumped out of the taxi and ran towards to V.I.P entrance of the club, and proudly announced that she was 'On the list'. Once inside she went directly to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

"Here alone?" A deep voice pierced through the music and was projected in her direction.

"I'm actually here with my sist…with my friends. Yeah my friends, they're just on their way in."

"So you won't be needing my company then I'm guessing?" Kyla looked at the man sat next to her and decided that the company of a member of the opposite sex, who wasn't a hairy, heavy metal loving roadie, wasn't such a bad thing. She placed a hand over his as he went to leave, and smiled up at him.

"No, stay."

"Sure? I don't want your friends getting jealous that I stole you away from them."

"I'm sure they won't miss me for a little while."

"Only a little while? You've given me a time limit already?" The guy said as he pretended to look hurt.

"Not at all! But this is a party, and I would like to dance at some point." At this Kyla offered a flirty smile, which won her a free drink from her anonymous companion. "Jack Daniels and Coke…good choice."

"Well I like to think I know what the ladies like." Kyla did her best not to giggle at the cheesy line, but could only last for a beat before both of them started to laugh. "I'm sorry that was a bad line."

"It was clever, it's a good line, as far as lines go."

"That's true. So lady who protects my ego, what shall I be calling you tonight?"

"Kyla, my name is Kyla, and you are?" She offered out her hand to shake his, but got more than she bargained for as he cupped her fingers and placed a chaste kiss just above her knuckles.

"Well Kyla, my name is Aiden, and I'll be your chaperone for the night."

The singer and her girlfriend sat in a quiet booth and watched as Kyla got led to the dancefloor, and was allowed to be the sister in the limelight for once. _Aww look at my sister dancing with a boy, a hot boy, damn my sister has taste. He better not hurt her. If he fucking hurts her I'll ruin in…_

"Ash. Ash. ASH!"

"What Spencer?"

"What's wrong? You went all angry looking, like you were about to do your usual." Ashley immediately felt stupid and brushed off the incident as her mind working over time.

"So you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, its nice to have a few drinks and listen to some decent music for once." Spencer said while playfully nudging the brunette. "Who's birthday is it anyway?"

"Well, you know that actress who was in that film with that other actor? Well his sister's, husband's, best friend's, mum's daughter is a year older today."

Spencer didn't move, and kept her gaze fixed on Ashley's eyes, waiting for a serious answer. "Ok, Ok it's Alicia Keys."

"SERIOUSLY?" Spencer's eyes went wide as she got her first taste of being star struck. "Oh my god im at Alicia Keys' birthday party. I feel famous! ARGH I have to tell Carmen, she'll go nuts!"

"Dude, will you play it cool! I have a reputation in these circles, don't you go blowing it now Blondie."

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just. Wow."

"You didn't get this excited about meeting me." Ashley pouted, genuinely annoyed.

"Well you were a bitch. Why would I get excited about being ripped into like a sticky envelope?"

"A sticky envelope? That's all you can compare our meeting to?"

Spencer thought for a moment before answering bluntly. "Yes. I'm at Alicia Keys' birthday party. All normal thought has left my head."

"I give up, I'm getting us drinks."

After a few more drinks Spencer had calmed to a state where being at Alicia Keys' party was no big deal compared to dating the goddess of music, then she got all excited about being the girlfriend of a superstar and had to be calmed once again, but at least Ashley felt important again, and in her eyes, that's all that mattered. Kyla had been dancing with her tall, dark and handsome friend for some time, only stopping to allow him to get them more drinks, and Spencer thought it was high time she got her dancing shoes on.

"But Spencer you hate dancing."

"No, I hated dancing with you."

"Wow you're full of charm tonight."

"No, I wanted to dance with you, which meant that I really shouldn't."

"But you want to dance with me now?"

"Yes, because I have you now and if I dance like shit you have to love me anyway." At that the world stopped turning, music faded to nothing but a whisper, and all eyes were on the two girls who had found themselves in a painfully awkward situation. That's what it felt like to Spencer anyway. _Please, please don't have heard that. It was a slip. Shit._

"Come on beautiful let's take that new dress for a turn on the dance floor." Ashley took the lead and walked confidently onto the crowded stage. She started dancing, and wished her heart would stop pounding so hard. Ever the professional, she just smiled over at Beyonce and Miley who were deep in conversation and did what she did best.

After a few songs had passed, the awkwardness still hadn't and Spencer couldn't take it anymore, she made her excuses and walked off to the bathroom. _Urgh why did I say that! Its been hardly any time at all, she couldn't possibly feel like that about me, it just slipped out. Argh alcohol you ruin everything!_

Left alone to dance with celebrities who were too busy networking to enjoy themselves, Ashley made her way over to the bar once more. A drink would sort her head out, a strong drink to settle her nerves, a quick shot to help her regain some sense of control.

"Hey Ashaleeeeey"

"Fuck, Kyla you're drunk!"

"Yes. I am, but I'm having the most splendid time with my young friend Aiden over there." She turned around to wiggle her fingers seductively at him. He smiled warmly and mouthed 'sorry' to Ashley. _I do not like him._

"He's been making me drink water though because he says I'm getting a bit woozy and if I want to stay for the rest of the night I need to be awake for it! So we compromised and I'm having both!" She smiled a toothy grin and ordered her drinks. _Ok, so he's not that bad._

"So you're glad you came out tonight then?"

"YES! Im having the most splendid time with…"

"Aiden, I know you said."

"Oh…anyway, where's Spencer." Ashley gave a heavy sigh and took a gulp of her triple.

"She kinda accidently brought up the 'L' word."

"So, you loved that show." Kyla said matter of factly.

"Ky! THE 'L' word, ya no….love. She sorta implied that I loved her, but she didn't mean to. It was in conversation. But I didn't say anything, I just went to dance."

Kyla was quiet for a second as she took a sip of water and followed it with a shot. As she wiped her lips dry she turned her attention back to her sister, "I don't see the big deal. You do love her. You should have just said so and got on with your night."

Ashley watched her suddenly wise sister walk away, and the weight of what had been said settled on her. _I do love her. I love everything about her. She makes me want to be a better person. I've not even argued with anyone in ages, let alone make them cry. She makes me happier…Kyla said so. She could tell I was happier. I have to tell Spence. I love her. But she won't listen to me…I know what to do._

* * *

**Read and Review :)**


	32. 3 Words

**Aiit, a second update in one week - I'm on a roll!  
Hope you all enjoy it, please read and review so I know what the general feeling is towards this.  
****Enjoy :)**

**Usual Disclaimer

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 32

Ashley strode confidently up to the DJ who had been inundated with artists wanting their own tracks played all night, and requested one song. Surprised at her choice, the DJ agreed to change his listing and play a remixed version after the current song had finished. Ashley realised she didn't have much time, she needed to find Spencer and make her come and dance. _Bathroom._

Spencer dabbed the back of her neck with cool water and felt the droplets mix with the moisture on her skin. _I need to get a grip. She cares for you and that's enough. Go back out there and be normal. _Having psyched herself up, Spencer straightened out her unusually short dress and checked her minimal eye make-up, then walked back out into the crowd.

Both Ashley and Spencer heard a repetitive intro and immediately their stomachs started to churn, and hearts started to beat in time with the deep bass, but their feelings were very different.

_**I met a guy at the club,**_

_**I let him know I'm in love**_

Spencer heard the lyrics and at the same instant felt familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind.

_**I met a girl at the bar,**_

_**I let her know who you are.**_

The warm arms moved until Ashley was stood in front of Spencer, and while staring deep into each others eyes, the song continued.

_**I told her you are the love of my life, **_

_**And one day you're gonna be my wife**_

Ashley let a smile creep onto her face as she finally felt like she had lifted an enormous elephant off her shoulders.

_**And we are gonna have some babies together,**_

_**Uh huh oh uh oh**_

At this Ashley merely shrugged and raised a suggestive eyebrow, before she found a pair of soft lips on her own. Spencer eventually pulled away to mouth something at her girl.

_**I love you, **_

_**You are the love of my life, my life**_

Ashley beamed and continued the song, but now, feeling more at ease, she started to dance once again.

_**I said I- L-O-V-E Y-O-U,**_

_**I'm so into you girl**_

For the remainder of the track the two girls found themselves lost in another world where they took up one line each to mouth stupidly at the other, while dancing in whatever way they saw fit.

When the song finally ended, Ashley pulled Spencer into an embrace and just held her so tightly, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced up and on seeing Spencer's face fall, turned around to confront the person who dared interrupt her 'moment'.

"Hey Ashley." A husky voice said, desperately trying to sound sexy over the new louder music.

Without skipping a beat, Ashley responded. "No Lohan. I'm busy."

Spencer felt her heart flutter, and her stomach win Olympic gold in gymnastics, as it somersaulted inside her.

"I love you Ashley."

"I know, you said it first." Stunned, the blonde pouted and thought about that point. In her intoxicated state she was unable to think of a suitable comeback, and decided to merely puff out her cheeks and huff. Ashley caved.

"Aww baby, I love you too." Deciding her sulk was over, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and whispered one demand into her ear.

"Take me home lover."

"Yes." Ashley dragged the journalist off the stage, shouting her goodbyes as she passed friends and colleagues, then as she reached the exit remembered, Kyla. _Shit, where is she…I hope she doesn't want to get a taxi back with us because…urgh._

"Kyla." She said, and in response, Spencer extended her arm in the direction of two drunk souls making themselves very well acquainted with eachother in a shadowy booth. "Right, taxi, hotel, room."

* * *

The entire cab ride home the two girls desperately tried to keep their libidos under control, very aware that the back of the cab was very exposed, and also kinda gross. Knowing the struggle Ashley was going through, Spencer decided to help her out. Scooting closer to the brunette, she very innocently placed a hand on the exposed thigh and sensed the shivers that ran through the singer. Enjoying herself already, Spencer started to very slowly move her finger against the bare skin and as she felt the goosebumps rise, so did the location of her hand.

Ashley desperately tried to keep her composure, thinking of anything that might cool her off and distract her mind from the thoughts that the teasing hand was producing. _Oh my God, what is she playing at! Ok, un-sexy things – hangovers, baked beans, washing up – Fuck! It's getting higher – rats, tour buses, school – Mmm Spencer in school…ARGH think harder, Jonas Brothers, Simon Cowell, Justin Bieber – Thank Fuck we're here._

After racing out of the cab, partially undressing eachother in the elevator and struggling to get the key into the hotel room door, the two girls were finally alone. Ashley was the first to react to their new found privacy.

"You little hoe, you are going to get so punished for your behaviour just then."

"Moi, but what did I do?" Spencer asked all innocent as she slowly backed away from the smaller girl, who followed her to the bed.

"You know exactly what you did. You were a very bad girl."

"Ooh…Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

As the back of Spencer's knees hit the edge of the bed she stopped, and allowed Ashley to walk right up to her, the two become impossibly close, but still did not touch. Spencer moved her head forward and angled it so she could breathe onto Ashley's neck, once again, producing those goosebumps. Spencer continued and placed gentle kisses from the collar bone to the ear lobe, earning a deep moan for her efforts. Just as Spencer was about to continue her torture on the other ear, Ashley snapped back to reality. It was her turn to be in control. She slowly cupped Spencer's cheeks, and raised her head to look at her. _She is so beautiful. _

Ashley carefully started to remove the blonde's clothing. With the jacket already off in the elavator and the shoes discarded by the door, all that remained was the new dress, and whatever lay beneath. _Mmm underneath looks good. _Backing down slightly, the singer allowed herself to be undressed, before guiding Spencer onto the bed.

"Spencer, I want this to be different. Last time, last time was amazing don't get me wrong, but this time I…I want…"

Spencer caught on to what Ashley was attempting to say, but decided to have her fun. "You want what Ashley?"

"I want to…you know…" Spencer faked confusion and continued to press her.

"Nope, Ash, I don't think I do. You're going to have to man up and say it."

"But we already said the hard part." Ashley pouted.

"Ah but you brought this up, and now, here I am, almost naked underneath you…waiting."

"Speeenceeer, don't." Ashley begged.

"Fine." Spencer went to climb out of bed with the intention of getting dressed and going to her own room.

"No!" Ashley grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. As she took up her place back on Spencer, straddling her waist, Ashley finally spoke.

"I don't want to have sex with you." Spencer tipped her head to the side and let her long hair tickle her back. "I want to make love to you."

"They remained in that room all night, neither really spoke and both were happy with it that way. No more words were needed. They had all been said. It wasn't until the very early hours that they finally closed their eyes for sleep, still wrapped in eachothers arms.

Kyla, on the other hand, had a different story to tell the next morning…

* * *

**There you are guys =)**

**Please Review**

**Song - 3 Words/Cheryl Cole + Will.**


	33. Tales of Bieber Boy and Grey Girl

Aiiit - Chapter 33.

Not my Characters.

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 33

Pain, was the first thought that literally hit Kyla as she opened her eyes the next morning. She felt like somebody had taken offence to her skull and decided to re-shape it. Her stomach wasn't fairing much better. _Slowly, slowly Kyla…sit up slowly._ As Kyla moved to sit on her bed, she strained to focus her eyes on the unusual dark lump hanging over her chair in the hotel room. Eventually it dawned on her. _Aiden?_

Looking down at her body she realised that she was still in her dress from the night before, but her shoes and handbag had been placed neatly on her dressing table. Again the same thought crossed her mind, _Aiden? _She stood up, wobbled slightly, and grabbed the nearest hoody from the end of the double bed, before making her way over to the chair.

"Aiden…" She whispered gently. "Aiden?" She tried again. Eventually he started to stir, popping the air out of his joints as he stretched out his aching body.

"Hello."

"Good morning." Kyla looked down and continued, "did you do this?"

"What? Cause the hangover or get you home?"

"Umm…both?"

"Partially and entirely." Kyla looked up sheepishly and offered a small smile of thanks. "You're welcome." He said with a wink.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember….much."

"It's ok, you were…ok. I had a good night anyway." He sat up and stretched once more, his top lifting as he did so, revealing a small amount of flesh. This did not go unnoticed by Kyla. "You seemed to need the release."

"Yeah, I've had a busy few months. Last night, I just, I don't usually, I'm sorry." At this Aiden finally stood up and pushed Kyla to sit on the bed, and proceeded to kneel down in front of her.

"Please. Don't apologise. I had a fantastic night, in your amazing company, and willingly brought you home, even though you protested."

"Well, when you put it like that" Kyla beamed at the man in front of her, "thank you for your um…gentleman-ly approach to my bedroom…and yeah."

"You are welcome. I wanted to kiss you, but I wanted you to remember it." Kyla and Aiden finally looked at eachother, until the embarrassed, school-yard giggles hit them both.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up and we'll find that sister of yours."

Kyla stopped laughing. "My…uh…sister?"

"Yeah, Ky…Your-Sister." He said slowly to her. "How much have you forgotten?"

"Why would you think I had a sister?" She questioned, clearly disturbed.

"Kyla, it's ok. You told me, well accidentally. You were looking for 'your sister'" Aiden said with air quotes "and then suddenly you were complaining that Ashley had left and asking where she was."

Kyla's breath became shallow and her heart started to race, now she really did feel rough.

"Why are you so panicked? Kyla!" She stopped her pacing and felt two strong arms turn her round, so she was now facing Aiden. "Do you not remember anything?"

"Seriously, is this the reaction of somebody who remembers?"

"Ok, sit. You freaked out because you couldn't find your sister, who after awhile, I worked out was Ashley 'Diva' Davies. I said this to you and was instantly slapped. You explained the situation and panicked as much as you did right now, so to calm you down I told you my big secret." Kyla looked expectantly at him.

"Memory loss Aiden, keep up!"

"Ok, ok. Urgh it is so unfair to make me say this twice. Ok." He took a deep breath and carried on. "I have a cousin…and his name is…"

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" Kyla jumped up and hugged Aiden tightly. "I remember that bit, I remember it. The Bieber hate, the Ashley secret. We decided we were equal." She leant back from him slightly so she could see his face. "Then you brought me home safely and settled me into bed, and slept on my tiny chair."

Both wanted to lean in, neither did.

By way of breaking the trance they found themselves in, Kyla felt the desperate lurch of her stomach as it prepared to punish her. Pushing past Aiden, she ran to the bathroom, barely managing to shut the door before bonding with the toilet bowl for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"Morning!" A very cheery blonde bounced onto the bed and woke up a pillow full of curly hair. "Oi! Sleeping Beauty, it's a new day!" The hair moved, but did not respond. "Sit up or I will just have to pour this steaming hot coffee away," The hair was awake "and eat the donut!" The hair sat up quickly to reveal the woman beneath it.

"Coffee? Donut?"

"Ash…"

"Mmm?" Ashley responded, reaching for the closest cup.

"Ash…" Spencer said once again, starting to giggle "look in the mirror."

The brunette blew gently over the top of her take out cup, and raised her eyes to look in the mirror opposite the bed. "Fuuuck. What the hell happened to me?" Her hair had taken on a life of its own and now resembled a beehive Winehouse would be proud of, mascara was no longer on her eyelashes, favouring every other area around her eyes instead, and to top it all off, she was totally naked.

She looked over and just shrugged. "Oh well, you're stuck with me now Spence!"

"I don't know Ash, I didn't sign on for morning hair of this magnitude. You should have to get a license for that!" She said, daring to rub a hand in the locks themselves.

"It's ok, I've received extensive training. I'll protect you" she started to pat her hair "down boy!"

"Ash. You know it's travel day today yeah?"

"Urgh, yeah. Detrroit to where?"

"Chicago."

"Fly?"

"Coach"

"Time?"

"Four and a half hours." Ashley's head dropped at the thought of a car ride in her current state. "Shall we get you a hangover hat?" She immediately perked up and jumped out of bed to get showered before dragging Spencer out of the hotel to the nearest store.

"I love this one." The singer said turning over a purple beanie in her hands.

"It's a bit…bright. Dya not think you'll be easily spotted with that on?"

"Guess so…what about this bad boy?" She said, spinning round and accidently displacing her Ray Bans.

"That's nice" The blonde answered while tipping the sunnies back onto the nose and pushing them up to cover deep brown, instantly recognisable, eyes. "bit…boring though."

"Fine. This one. This is it. The one I am having."

"But it's just grey."

"Exactly. Nobody will suspect me of owning a grey hat."

"But, it's grey." Spencer said, obviously unimpressed.

"Can I not rock grey?" Ashley pouted.

"Course you can, but…you shouldn't have to."

Walking out of the shop, Ashley beamed. Perfectly satisfied with the new grey beanie that was sitting on her head, struggling to control the hair. If nothing else, the hat had the desired effect – even Spencer was acting like she didn't know her!

* * *

Kyla was finally packed. She had managed to tear herself away from the porcelain bowl for long enough to throw her belongings into a bag and get herself cleaned up. All she needed to do now was start acting like a manager again and find her act in time to meet the coach at the front of the hotel. She picked up her luggage and started to make her way out of the room, when another hand covered hers and took the weight.

"I'll take that for you." Aiden had stayed with her the whole time, just talking to her through the bathroom door, keeping her company. When she had finally emerged he had merely smiled and offered to help pack.

"You don't have to Aiden."

"I know that, but I want to." He smiled that big smile of his and she forgot how to argue. They wandered down to the lobby and were stunned to find both Ashley and her stuff all ready to leave.

"How on Earth are you ready before me?"

"I had a hat to buy" Ashley said, matter of factly "more important Kyla-kins, who is this?" She asked, gesturing to the man who was currently helping to load the coach.

"That is Aiden, and he is a sort of long story, just be nice, and don't be mad, because it's my fault, and he know's about you being my sister, but he has a big secret too and it's really very funny." Kyla finally took a breath, but unable to gauge her sister's reaction to this flurry of news, she braced herself for the worst.

"Hmm. So what's his secret?"

"Justin Bieber…is his cousin." There was silence for a moment.

"That's horrific." She walked away from her sister and her lover, and made her way over to coach.

She walked over to the tall man and tapped him on the shoulder. "You have something going on with Kyla?"

"I'd like to. If she wants to try it."

"We have a complicated and hectic life."

"I can work with that."

Ashley took a moment to analyse the situation, then went up onto her tip toes to place a delicate kiss to a stubbly cheek. "Be good to my sister Bieber Boy."

* * *

Please Read and Review - means a lot!


	34. Davies Got The Love?

**Things are about to get fucked up.**

**Disclaimer - nothings mine.**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 34

**Davies Got The Love?**

**Prepare yourselves oh faithful readers, for the shock of the century! No your eyes are not deceiving you, this is infact an exclusive image of world famous ice-queen, Ashley Davies, showing another loving, breathing human being…affection?**

**We didn't even think that word existed in her vocabulary, let alone was within her physical capabilities, so when this picture landed on our desk, we thought we'd have some experts on the subject check it out – YOU GUYS!**

**Davies can be clearly seen on the left of the image, with her arm around another brunette in what looks like a 'caring' manner. Although captured on a camera phone, and so not the best quality, that arm is definitely not causing harm, or planning to inflict pain. So what the hell is it doing?**

**Insiders claim that this moment occurred in the hotel of Davies' Detroit leg of her sell out world tour, and apparently followed on from an argument that had arisen between staff at the exclusive hotel and Davies' manager. Sources have gone so far as to say that the conflict was once again down to the singers constant demands and attitude problem, but the unusual thing was that it was the manager who became irate and overreacted.**

**So why did the singer choose to comfort the manager, (with whom she hasn't shown a particularly close relationship with before, despite working together since the singer's career took off) instead of partaking in a little bit of her favourite past-time, destroying the souls of lesser-beings with her verbal onslaughts.**

**What has happened on this tour to melt the icy core of the Diva? Could it be that she is mixing a little business with a lot of pleasure? Or is there a different, hidden relationship going on between these two slim, petite, brown eyed, tanned brunettes? **

**Get in touch and let us know what you think of this crazy story!  
**

Kyla ran to the service station bathroom and promptly began to throw up the very last contents of her stomach. Her immediate thought was of the vile implications of the article _Me and Ashley…_, but that just made her retch more. Her second thought was of what Ashley's reaction would be _My life is over… _but that just made her feel light headed, dizzy and little bit faint. Her final thought was of where the story could have come from, _Aiden? No, I only met him last night…he didn't even know me then. That was the day after Spencer came back to join us, she was still in bed – that's the whole reason the row started…could it have been her? She knew where we were, exactly what floor the rooms where on, she knew our schedule…still knows it. It can't be. Can it?_ But that just made her incredibly sad.

Sad for herself and the chaos it would bring to her life as she knew it, for the finality of her privacy, but she was devastated for Ashley. Ashley was used to living in the spotlight and being on the front cover of magazines, discussed like she was common property. But she was not used to heartbreak, and this would shatter her.

_Shit – She has to know._

"Yo Ky, hurry your ass up the bus wants to leave, like now."

_Deep breaths, she won't over-react._

"KYLA! Bus. Leaving. Now. Move it!"

_Fuck, she's going to go mental._

"KYL- oh hello." Kyla unlocked the bathroom door and stood before her sister.

"Hey Ash, I um, I have to talk to you." Kyla took Ashley's hand and pulled her into the single stall bathroom with her. _Oh I hope nobody has a camera here…this would look…urgh._

"Kyla, are you deaf? The bus…going. I kinda have to be on my own tour bus" she finally looked at the brunette and realised just how pale she was, "what's wrong, you still hungover?"

"What? No. Look sit down." Kyla gestured to the toilet seat.

"What the actual flying fuck is happening here?"

"Will you just sit down on the lid? It's not like I wanna see you pee Ash. I need to talk to you." Ashley caught the desperate tone in the voice, and took the seat on the questionably clean lid.

"What is wrong Ky?"

"Right…well. Ok. It's like this see" Kyla tried to get her sentences out while paces in the small space, "don't freak out. But, well I read something today that could, well, be a bit, um…tricky."

"Will you spit the fucker out!"

"It's not that easy, look, I don't know how to say this…"

"Will you just say it!" Ashley almost shouted, raising her arms in frustration and struggling to stay seated.

"Ok." Kyla quickly made sure that the door was indeed locked, and threw the magazine onto the singers lap. Then she waited.

Ashley looked at the front cover, then up at her manager, who made no reaction. She read the headline, saw the image and immediately turned to page 4 where the story continued. Kyla watched the face before contort from confusion, to anger, to embarrassment and ending up in some hybrid of all three that could be described as, hurt?

Ashley stood up and calmly placed the magazine on the lid. She walked up to Kyla and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, as she went to go out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see her."

"You can't be sure Ash. Don't go out there yet." Kyla stepped in front of the door handle and put calming hands on to her sister's forearms. "Just wait."

"What for Kyla!" She snapped back. "For her to leak another story to her magazine, or for her to string me along a little bit longer?"

Kyla dipped her head. She knew there would be no reasoning with her while she was in this mood. But which was worse – to let her out of the bathroom and release her rage on an unsuspecting, possibly innocent Spencer, or to…_Was there another option?_

"Ashley. We don't know it was her. You should keep chill until we know what is going on."

"Who was it then Kyla? You trying to tell me it was Aiden - The guy who you didn't even know existed until less than a day ago? It has to be her; we both know it's true."

There was silence for a moment while both girls absorbed the weight of what had happened. Ashley so desperately wanted this story to not exist, for Spencer not to be a journalist and to have the interest of the magazine at heart, it was only meant to be the singer in her heart.

Kyla on the other hand, was struggling to think of who else it could have been, less convinced that the blonde was to blame, she wanted to find the real culprit.

"We can contact the magazine, talk to the editor and deny all allegations."

"But still the question is out there Ky, who are you?" Kyla pulled the broken girl in for a much needed hug, and just asked one final question.

"Who do you want me to be?"

* * *

The two girls eventually emerged from the bathroom and climbed on to the coach, which was now running very late. Ashley took her seat next to the blonde she no-longer trusted and remained silent for some time, while Kyla merely picked up her headphones and blocked out the world for a little while. Neither were ready to have their lives turned upside down, so they decided to deal with the press once they stepped off the bus in Chicago, and in the mean time, try to figure out what the hell happened.

After an uncomfortably long duration of quiet, Ashley decided she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. She had to know the truth. She continued to gaze out of the window as she spoke.

"Spencer?"

"Oh you do speak then? I was beginning to think you'd found the beauty in silence."

"Spencer, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me." The blonde turned her attention to the face that refused to look at her.

"What is it Ash?"

"An article has been printed about me, and I need to know where it came from." The brunette handed the confused girl the now well worn magazine, without even looking at her. The silence returned as Spencer took in the magazine name, the title of the article and the author.

"This wasn't me."

"Liar."

"Ashley! Why would I? How could I?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Spencer was gobsmacked. _How could Ashley think that I would do this to her? _

"I didn't do this, you have to believe me!"

"Do I? It was written by your magazine, contains information about my tour. Talks about Kyla like they already know…"

"Ashley please!"

The increasing volume of the voices cut through the music blaring into Kyla's eardrums, and forced her to pull out the headphones and listen.

"Ashley please what? What could you possibly be asking from me at a time like this?"

"Please…believe me." The desperate tone in Spencer's voice hit Ashley square in the chest, but she wouldn't let it affect her. _Be strong Ashley, she didn't think about you when she did this to you._

"When we get to Chicago, I want you gone and I don't want to see you again. You can write your story. Write whatever you want. Just stay away from me, and my family."

"Ashley think about what you're saying!" It was Kyla's turn to try and reason with the emotional void. "We have no proof, nothing to go on."

"Let me find out what's happened, who did this to you." Spencer tried once more, and finally Ashley turned around. Brown eyes met blue, hurt met confusion.

"We get to Chicago, and you leave. We're done."

* * *

**Please read and review - really important for me to know what you all think.**

**Have a little faith guys :)**


	35. Home Is Where The Carm Is

**Slowly slowly, drawing to a close.**

**Disclaimer - not mine.**

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 35

"You're making a scene. I don't need anymore invasion into my life, so will you just go."

"No, you can't just leave it like this!"

Ashley and Spencer were the last two people left on the bus, and the paparazzi were surrounding it, anxiously waiting for that first shot of the singer since the article was released. Kyla had snuck into the hotel relatively unharmed, hidden between the roadies, who vowed to protect both sisters as best they could.

"Spencer. If you don't get off this bus, I will sue you for breech of contract and trespassing."

"Ash…"

"It's Ashley, but don't worry about that. You have no reason to ever speak to me again. I'm leaving now. Get off this bus through the fire exit door at the back, and grab your things. Then do not dare come near me again."

With that Ashley put her hangover hat on her head, placed her Raybans over her eyes and opened the bus doors. Cameras immediately started flashing, and then the constant flow of questions began:

"Who is she?"

"Is she really just your manager?"

"Does it hurt to have your heart melt?"

"Is she your sister or your lover?"

Ashley ignored them all. She walked directly into the hotel lobby and went up to her hotel room. Spencer didn't know that the moment that door shut behind her, the hard exterior broke away, the famous singer left, the heart melted and all that was left was a young woman. Broken and alone.

The young girl peeled off clothes that smelt of travelling, removed eye make-up that had already started to run, and climbed into a warm shower. As the water hit her back, the reality hit her everywhere. Her knees started to buckle and her stomach started to churn. She lowered herself to the base of the shower and hugged her legs in close to her body, only then did she allow the racking sobs overcome her.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck James?"

"Hello Spencer."

"Why?"

"Well it's the common response when somebody calls your phone."

"Do not be a sarcastic little prick with me right now. Why did you do it?"

"Why not? I need the sales and the guy needed the money."

"What guy?" Spencer had gathered her belongings and was now on her way to the airport to catch a flight back to Ohio.

"The guy who took the picture, some kid from the hotel."

"You had no right."

"I had every right. What damage could it cause, the implication of a relationship was a valid one – right Spencer? There is a relationship involving Ashley Davies isn't there?" The blonde's heart stopped momentarily, _he knows about us – what was us._

"What are you asking me James?"

"Spencer, I know you have something going on with her, I'm not stupid."

"Had. She ended it."

"Oh Spencey I am sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not. If you knew about us why say the two in the picture were together?"

"Because I'm very very clever. They have to say something, and if they aren't together, who is it that Ashley is letting break down those barriers? No need to answer that, wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position." James began to laugh at the irony.

"Who do you think you are James?"

"I am the editor of this magazine Miss Carlin, and also your boss."

"Not any more. I quit." Spencer stated matter-of-factly.

"No you don't. You can't. Unless you have the money to pay the company back for all the expenses you racked up while you were away having your holiday romance?"

Silence remained on the line.

"I didn't think so. I'll have that story from you by the end of the week, without fail. Oh and Spencer, don't go forgetting your place again."

The line went dead.

* * *

Spencer boarded her flight to Ohio and for the entire hour did nothing but cry. The air hostess approached her twice to ask it there was a problem and if they could get her anything, but both times she just said 'No I'm fine' and continued to sob out the ache in her heart. When she eventually arrived back at her flat, the tears had dried up but her face still gave her away.

"Oh my God is that you Spence?" Carmen shouted from the sofa. Excited to see her flatmate again, she jumped up and engulfed the blonde in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Carm." Was all Spencer could muster up. Sensing something wasn't quite right, Carmen flicked the light-switch and looked at the face she knew so well.

"Jesus, what the hell has happened?"

Spencer broke down once more. She dropped her luggage and collapsed into Carmen's strong arms, which did the best they could to comfort the distraught girl.

When the crying had subsided, the two girls cracked open many bottles of cold beer and talked about the drama that had unfolded. By the end of it Carmen had waged war on all men, exacted revenge on James in a number of despicable ways and slapped Ashley approximately 72 times. But most importantly she had made her friend smile on more than one occasion and almost persuaded a light chuckle to come and play.

"I love you more than she could anyway." Carmen announced.

"I know you do." Spencer smiled gratefully. "I've missed you Carm. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch while I was away."

"Don't apologise. It's not like I was going out of my way to talk to you either."

"That's true. Why didn't you?" She turned to look at her tanned friend.

"I figured I'd caused a bit of shit to go down when I saw you last time, and didn't want to get involved with that again! But I knew it wouldn't change anything between us, you still came to me when you needed a friend."

"I came home…you just happened to be here." Spencer joked.

"You keep telling yourself that Carlin!"

The next morning Spencer woke up on the sofa with her favourite blanket wrapped around her, but no Carmen. _I swear we both fell asleep here last night…_ She sat up and walked over to the kettle to make some much needed coffee, and there, sat against her mug was a note.

_Spence,_

_Sorry I had to leave you today, but work wouldn't give me the day off. _

_Apparently, a flatmate dying of a broken heart doesn't qualify for compassionate leave – bastards!_

_Get this fucking story written for Jackass James today, and then have _

_nothing more to do with any of them alright?_

_Coffee is ready, just add hot water :-p_

_XX_

Spencer realised then that Carmen was right, she had until the end of the week, but why wait that long? What was there to do instead, except mope around for a few more days and make herself feel worse. She decided to get the story written, and let Ashley see just how much she loves her.

* * *

While Spencer busied herself with the new story, Ashley prepared for onslaught of questions that a press conference inevitably brought with it. The sisters had decided that to be considered lovers, was far worse than to be known as sisters, and so the key members of the press were invited to Chicago to hear the truth.

That's where Kyla and Ashley found themselves now, sat at a table with hundreds of people sat in front of them – waiting.

"OK, so you've all been called about this picture." The organiser began.

"This was taken a few days ago, and is believed to have been taken by a member of staff at the hotel, and passed on to the highest paying magazine. It actually depicts Ashley Davies, who you all know, comforting Kyla Woods, her behind the scene's manager." Silence.

"The relationship is not as seedy as the article claims, and we will be suing for damages. The two girls are actua-"

"She's my sister." Cameras flashed furiously as the shock announcement fell out of Ashley's mouth, and then the flurry of questions began.

"Silence! Questions will be awarded on a hands-up, one per person basis." A hushed quiet fell about the room, and one by one the hands went up. "If you could state your name, which company you work for and then ask your question please." The organiser began to point at journalists, allowing them to question the girls, who were now known world wide, to be sisters.

* * *

**Please Read and Review guys :)**


	36. Written By Spencer Carlin

**Hellllooooo! Second update of the day - go me!  
Cheers for all the support - its cool how many of you know this story inside out!  
Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 36

"You miss her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't act dumb, you know who." Ashley stayed quiet for a moment. She hadn't spoken about, or to, the blonde since that day in the bus, nearly a week ago. The hurt was still too raw, and too much had happened to allow her to occupy any thought space. There were still concerts to do, fans to please. She couldn't let them down, not ever.

"I don't miss her."

"You're such a liar." Kyla stopped what she was doing and regarded the singer for a moment. "We both know she didn't do it."

"No we don't. She could have easily done it, and I'm not about to give her the opportunity to do anymore damage. She knows too much. She's the enemy remember."

Exasperated, Kyla was ready to give up. She had received a call from Aiden as soon as he had seen the magazine, pleading his innocence and begging her not to mention the Bieber word to anyone. She felt such a connection to him already, that she couldn't ever imagine putting him through the same thing Ashley was doing to Spencer, and herself.

"Why won't you call her?"

"Oh don't be such a stupid fuck, Kyla" She snapped back, "I do not want to have anything to do with her, and right now, I don't want anything to do with you and your fucking perfect life."

Diva Davies grabbed her beanie, grabbed her Raybans and stormed out of the hotel.

* * *

"It's brilliant Spencer, but I'm still convinced that slimy bastard will change it to suit him."

"But, that's, not allowed."

"Fuckin hell Spence, how can you still be so naïve? He will change anything you write to something that works best for him. He wants to make money, and doesn't care who he hurts" Carmen cracked open another beer and settled into the sofa again. "He also has you cornered because you can't pay the expenses you charged to the company while you were fucking the story."

"Do you have to be so crude?"

"Yes. It gets my point across more…graphically." She shot a cheesy grin in Spencer's direction and took a sip of beer. "Have you tried speaking to her?"

"Who?"

"Get bent Carlin."

"Alright, no. No I haven't."

"Why?"

"Because I respect her decision to cut me out of her life."

"Bullshit. Did you see her at that press conference? She was a wreck!"

"She has just had her life turned upside down." Spencer said, while deciding that Carmen's boozing looked too much fun to not be part of. She popped the cap and sat back down by her laptop.

"Yes…by James. Not you."

"She doesn't know that."

"Because you haven't told her!" Carmen almost shouted at the stubborn journalist. "She loves you. You love her. Why do you both have to be so freaking annoying?"

There was quiet again, something Spencer had grown used to, but it still unnerved her. Carmen was right, but it hurt so much to hear. This story was the only thing that could get Ashley back, and James was going to change it.

"Carmen?"

"Mhmm. What Spence?"

"Who do we know that writes for 'Hello'?" Carmen, could see the cogs of her flatmates mind whirring around like crazy, but she couldn't quite catch on.

"A few people. I think Chelsea is still there, and maybe Madison."

"No Maddy left to go dancing with JT."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm I thought her ass was too big to boogie."

"Apparently not."

"I've got ass on my mind now Spence!"

"Sorry…Do you think Chelsea would run a story for me?" Carmen was now very confused.

"But you work for James."

"Well done genius, but he is going to run an alternate version of my story right?"

"Riiiiiight…"

"So if I could persuade Chelsea to run my actual story, in a magazine that had far greater national coverage, and also received more respect in the industry, there'd be more chance of Ashley reading it, and more importantly…believing it."

Carmen took a long sip of her beer and then a devilish smile appeared on her face as she realised the full extent of Spencer's plan. She jumped up out of her seat, put some of Ashley's songs on full blast and spun Spencer around in her chair so she was facing the screen of her laptop.

"You get writing. I'll get beer!"

* * *

**On Tour With The Ice Queen – By Spencer Carlin.  
**

**Ashley Davies, the world class singing sensation that has captured America's press in a blanket of fear, finally gets shaken up by one blonde reporter. I, Spencer Carlin was sent away, for my sins, to follow her as she completed the North American leg of her new tour. Although apprehensive at first, I soon managed to chip away at that infamous chilly exterior to find that there did indeed beat a heart full of warmth and love.**

**Devastated at a young age by the death of her singer father, Raife, Ashley vowed to uphold his dream of stardom, by achieving the success he never managed. We all know how that ended up! But her outstanding success comes at a cost.**

**She leaves a stream of broken hearted ladies in her wake, most notably Miss Lohan, who has been in and out of rehab for alcohol abuse, since the split last year, but whom Davies has yet to offer support to. She has little regard for the feelings of others, which she tries to cover up by saying that she does in fact "care about the fans".**

**The fans, it would seem are the only ones among us, who do not fear her, and who actually receive respect from the singer at all times. While watching her concert, she surprised the audience by giving them the chance to choose the next song, something no other performer has been known to do, due to the technical difficulties surrounding such a stunt. She even once went down into the crowd, and hand picked a boy who chose a song from her early career, The Bucket, which hadn't been performed live for many years. Nevertheless, the song was sung, and it was a massive hit, with many saying it was the highlight of their evening.**

**The explanation for this favouritism is pinned on Davies' own insecurities about the industry. She fears the criticism she would face from the press if they were allowed the freedom of speech, so she gets her bitchy attitude out first. Is this a weakness in her character? Or maybe a flaw in her personality? Either way, it can be assumed that because it is an imperfection, she disowned it.**

**Which leads me very nicely to the whole sister-saga I unearthed during my time with the 'family'. Kyla Woods is the sister who was recently uncovered by this magazine to be the secret sister of Davies, who lived for many years as the manager, and as such took the brunt of the attitude problem, and constantly found herself apologising for her behaviour. It was this scenario which led to the exposure of the relationship. An angry bell-boy from the hotel, decided to get revenge after a particularly viscous ear bashing, from Woods and snapped the pair as they walked away from him. **

**Given no time to herself, Woods could never be her own person; she always lived in the shadow of her sister. She revealed her true relationship to me very early on, and complained about the stresses of living the lie. The love she felt towards Ashley was clear, but was never seen to be reciprocated. Only an assumption, but any emotion Ashley feels is buried deep below the surface and locked away, until it just comes pouring out of her, in the form of music.**

**Yes guys, this is the big story of the article. We've had the suppressed emotional daddy rage, the Kyla and finally, some soft rock love songs! You've heard 'Please Don't Leave Me', and you might have heard, 'You Could Be Happy' and the smash hit 'I Don't Believe You' was a second major hit for Pink, but who wrote all these tender, beautiful songs? This writer can exclusively reveal that it was infact Ashley Davies herself who wrote both the lyrics and the music for these, and other major tunes of our time.  
**

**It's a closely guarded industry secret, but Davies poured her soul into this music once but chose not to perform them herself. It must have killed her when these songs turned into career makers for the artists who eventually performed them, but gave her only minor royalties and no acclaim. Instead she continued to perform the sexy, over produced numbers on which she bases her career.**

**My time spent with this strange, private creature has given me inside detail on her life and the way she lives it, as well as VIP access to private clubs, fancy hotels and more celebrity gossip than one magazine can handle, what I didn't see, was anybody special. Hell, she denies her own flesh and blood exists! She has nobody to love, except nameless faces, every night in concert halls, and hotel rooms. **

_Bitch._

* * *

So there is is guys, THE article.  
Please Read and Review.  
Next chapter will be up early tomorrow morning (GMT)


	37. Sister Act

**Ok, I lied. Less early morning - more mid afternoon, but I did change the entire chapter, so I'm pleased lol!  
Your reviews are all awesome, some of you have highlighted points that I hope get sorted out in the following few chapters. If not, let me know and I'll try and clarify!**

**Not mine as usual - Enjoy :)

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 37

_What the hell was I thinking, allowing her to get so involved with my life? I knew this would happen. She's ruined everything I built for myself. The songs, why did she have to mention the songs. And Lohan had a drinking problem before I hooked up with her…I'll be having them correct that too. Jesus this magazine is in so much shit._

"Ashley"

_I'm so glad its over. Lesson learnt – don't date dangerous people._

"Ashley!"

_Kyla doesn't 'live in my shadow' does she? No, she wanted to remain anonymous, so it's not my fault that she's an unknown, actually it's a job well done. That's it, yeah, congratu-fucking-lations to me!_

"ASHLEY!"

"Wow, what?" Kyla finally got her sisters attention after a long period of being ignored.

"Why are you torturing yourself? Stop reading it."

"I'm not 'torturing myself'" Ashley said with air quotes "I'm looking for factual inaccuracies."

"That entire article is a factual inaccuracy!" Kyla flopped down on the couch and continued to flip through pages on her clipboard, preparing for the next show. "We're getting it sorted Ash, the magazine is finished."

A part of Ashley was glad that the whole saga was finally over, that article came out today and there was no more to worry about. Another part still couldn't believe that Spencer, her Spencer, would ever write like that about her, but who else knew so much?

"Some of it's true though." The singer said quietly.

"I know. But enough of it is speculation to warrant a case."

"Why did she do it Kyla?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't think she had anything to do with the photo. The article even says it came from the bell boy I pissed off, so if anyone's to blame, it's me."

"It's just so coincidental. That he would be on the right floor, at the right time, with a phone – and you know they're not allowed those at work!" Kyla just laughed as the singer desperately clung to every chance that she had not been wrong about the journalist. "Either way, this was all her." She said, tossing the magazine into the trash.

* * *

What Ashley didn't realise was that the article she had just read was in fact very little Spencer, and a lot of James. The blonde was aware that her boss already had a lot of information about her time spent on tour, and as he was the one to tell her about the songs, there was little way of avoiding that piece of information from emerging, but what she could do, was not give him anything else to work from, and instead save that for her second chance.

The blonde had contacted Chelsea straight away and made the girl an offer she couldn't refuse – an exclusive insight into the singer's life and work, with no price tag. All Spencer wanted was the chance to show what she could do as a journalist, and fix as much as she could with Ashley, and her sister.

Naturally, Chelsea was ecstatic to have such an epic land on her desk, so did not argue when Spencer requested that no alterations be made, and it got printed as it was. The only problem was, that 'Hello' didn't hit the shelves for another two weeks and by then, it may be too late.

"Carmeeeeen, what if she doesn't read it?" The flatmates were on their way to the Carlin household for some much needed family time, but Spencer had her mind on other things than the road in front of her.

"SPENCER!" Carmen shouted as she grabbed the wheel and straightened the car on the freeway. "Will you please concentrate just a little bit?"

"Sorry, I'm just...I don't know what I am…"

"Nervous is what you are, hell so am I, it's been awhile since I braved Paula Carlin's cooking, and I think my immunity may have dropped!"

Spencer started giggling, and then she started to chuckle, which caused Carmen to join in, and before they knew it, Spencer had pulled the car over and both girls where laughing so much their cheeks were hurting, and their stomachs ached.

"I don't understand why that was so funny!" Carmen stated as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Me either! But it feels so good!" The calmed themselves, and wiped away laughter tears before finally pulling into the Carlin driveway.

The evening was a pleasant one, with discussion of Ashley kept to an absolute minimum, and instead talk of Glen's dismal love life was batted about for fun. The food was atrocious, but that was not unexpected, so Arthur once again called for take out, much to his wife's annoyance. When the girls finally went to leave, Spencer realised that considering she had been blocked and deleted from every communication portal available in the modern world, she had done everything she could, and now, it all rested on one very angry lady, with a poor reputation for forgiveness.

* * *

The two weeks were drawing to a close, and so was Ashley's tour. She had gone through the motions at every destination; smiling when it was required, singing occasionally, and greeting fans with fake enthusiasm, but this had only fuelled her attitude problem more.

"Watch where you're fucking going, asswipe." Was about as charming as she got these days.

"Ashley, can I get you to just sing a few lines, so I can test the mics?" A stage hand asked.

"No. Do it yourself. Why should I help you do your job…is that what I pay you for? For me to do your job."

The poor guy didn't know what to say, he would have been better saying nothing. "No, but, your stood right by the mic…"

"So I am" She leaned a little closer to the mouth piece, before stating clearly "You're fired." With that, she walked off stage, ignoring Kyla as she passed by.

"Ashley! This is no time to be firing my staff!" The manager shouted as she ran to catch up. "He was just doing his job."

"No, I'll think you find that, that was exactly what he wasn't doing." Ashley said without slowing.

"You selfish brat." That stopped her.

"This whole thing with Spencer hasn't just affected you, but have you once stopped to ask me how I'm feeling about it all? My entire life is now being talked about by everyone, and it's not what I signed up for, but I'm getting on with it, I'm still here, still trying to make your life that little bit easier. All you lost was the secrecy of a few songs, I lost any chance of a normal life, any chance of keeping my sister to myself, that's all I wanted. Snap out of it Ashley, this isn't just about you anymore. Grow the fuck up."

The singer heard the light clunk of something hitting the floor and then footsteps growing faint as they stormed away from her. She turned around to find her beanie and sunnies at her feet, an indication of Kyla's understanding. She picked them up and ran back to catch up with her sibling.

"Hey, wait" She spun her round so they could look at eachother. Tears streaked down Kyla's cheeks and Ashley's heart broke once again. "I am so sorry."

The girls moved closer until they found themselves in a comfortable embrace, and just stayed there while the rest of the arena moved around them. When they eventually pulled apart, Ashley was the first to speak.

"How are you?" Kyla smiled at the sentiment, and started to wipe the tears from her face.

"I've been better. You?"

"Meh, I'm alright. I've got this amazing sister and she's just been my rock recently."

"Yeah? Must be nice." _Ok, that stung a little – I did deserve it though. _Ashley pretended to take a shot to the heart and pouted her bottom lip.

"I can do better, I'll look after you out there. I promise."

"I never doubted that Ash, I'm just scared that I'll have to buy a hat as bad as yours and constantly wear sunglasses just to go to the store." The singer gestured for them to sit on the edge of the stage, and then continued.

"I'm not gunna lie to you Ky, you will be recognised, you will get cameras in your face, but you know all this. You get it every time your stood next to me anyway. I know it's different now, but they will get bored, they always do. But, until that time comes around, you'll need a horrible hat of your very own, and I would love to be the one to buy it for you!"

The two girls hugged once more before sneaking out of the arena in borrowed disguises.

* * *

**Please Read and Review  
The next chapters are ready :) **


	38. Since You Been Gone

**Hey all! Oooooh the end is nearly upon us all! I think im going to really miss it - but inspiration is striking me again so hopefully i will have the start of another epic on its way after this one has been put to bed!**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**Finding The Story

Chapter 38

"Well hello there Las Vegas!" Cheers raised the roof of the Mandalay Bay Events Centre, as Ashley Davies took to the stage for the final time, for this tour.

"How ya'll doing?" More noise erupted as she stood centre stage with only a spot light pointing her out to the crowd. "Let's take a look at this lot!" She raised her hands up to the sky as the house lights slowly illuminated the whole room.

"Jeez….there's a couple of you in tonight!" She remarked as she took in the 12,000 staring back at her. "Are you all ready for my final show!"

Ashley managed to pull off one of the greatest shows of her life, pushing herself more and more, feeding off the energy in the room. Eventually, it was time for a short break; Ashley took the chance to chat to her adoring public, and introduce them to a very special person.

"So I'm guessing you all heard about my recent drama?" The mood changed immediately as a chorus of booing and hissing bounced off every wall. "Yeah thought you might have. Well in light of recent events, I would like to introduce you to somebody."

Kyla's head snapped up from backstage and the colour drained out of her face. _.Fuck._

"You guys got any idea who that may be?"

"KYLA, KYLA, KYLA, KYLA…" Ashley grinned at the clever crowd she loved so much, then caught her sisters glaring eye. Before the manager could run and hide, Ashley legged it off stage to catch her.

"Kyla trust me."

"Ashley have you actually lost your mind? I didn't want anyone to know, so you put me in front of a crowd of millions and introduce me?"

"The press want to make you out to be a big deal, let the fans meet you like this, and the press will have nothing to report." Winning her argument, she grabbed her mic and requested the audience to quieten down.

"She's a little bit shy….shhhh" she tiptoed on to the stage and beckoned the second brunette to follow her. The crowd went mental as soon as they caught a glimpse, but one silencing hand from the star and there was a hush in the arena. "Now guys and girls, this is my baby sister. I love her dearly, and she is the reason I have gotten to this point today. All she wants is a normal life, can you give her that?"

The crowd screamed cries of yes, and understood that this new lady was not to be hassled, and it was their job to spread the word. Kyla waved goodbye, hugged her crazy sister and went back to obscurity. Ashley on the other hand, stood in her spotlight, and continued. Next step – the audience choice.

She walked to each of her band members and got them psyched, they had an idea what would be chosen, and it was going to be amazing. The singer went and sat on the end of the stage, where she had been with Kyla only a few hours before, and started the process.

"Phew, I needed to perch! Right then…hit me with it!" She quickly covered her ears as thousands of voices shouted one song at her. When the noise subsided, she put her hair back in place and continued…."One more time?" When they shouted again she jumped back up on her feet and lights went out.

A guitar riff started to play, followed immediately by a drum beat. From the darkness, the singer said two words which drove the crowd crazy,

"For Spencer."

The beat got stronger and the spotlight found Ashley again. It was an old song, something from her teens that had become a viral, youtube sensation once she had become famous, but it was a classic nonetheless, and fitted perfectly.

_**Here's the thing**_

_**We started out friends**_

_**It was cool, but it was all pretend**_

The mic was pointed at the crowd and they sang the next line in unison

_**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**_

Ashley took over once more, and fought down the wave of emotion that hit her suddenly.

_**You're dedicated, you took the time**_

_**Wasn't long 'til I called you mine**_

_**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**_

_**And all you'd ever hear me say**_

_**Is how I picture me with you**_

_**That's all you'd ever hear me say**_

She looked to the band and gave them the nod, they continued playing the beat while she strutted down the stage steps. She walked until she was stood on the crowd barrier, being held on the right side of the audience by burly security guards. Only then, amongst the people who loved her unconditionally, did she have the confidence to pretend to mean the next few lines.

_**But since you been gone**_

_**I can breathe for the first time**_

_**I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah**_

_**Thanks to you, now I get what I want**_

_**Since you been gone**_

She remained there for the rest of the track, being cheered on and supported by her fans, before thanking them and retreating to the safety of her own hotel room.

_I did mean those words, I did mean those words, I am better now she's gone. I can be myself again and I can focus on my music. It felt good to sing away my blues, to sing away any remaining feelings. I wasn't stupid to cut her out without allowing her an explanation…was I? _The brunette began to pace up and down in the oversize room, running her fingers through her curly locks as she battled with herself.

_She deserved it after what she put me through. She lowered my defences, she made me weak. The picture would never have been taken if she wasn't around, making me seem all soft and cuddly, and the article from hell definitely wouldn't have happened. But she said she would never talk about the songs – so why did she? And why was she so cruel, and why did she lie so much. She could have gotten a better story surely? _

Ashley stopped pacing and looked into the full length mirror _Why didn't she talk about the amazing sex? _

"Hey! What an amazing show, fantastic way to go out, and you showed them all that no journalist is going to stop you." Kyla gave a strong smile while she looked at the state of the woman before her. "You ok?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah. Never better. Glad it's all over to be honest Ky!"

"Me too, I feel like this headset is part of my body!" She lay back on the bed and exhaled a huge breath, "we need a holiday!"

"Yes! Lets do it, but for now, lets sleep!" As the singer changed into her pj's and crawled under the covers, Kyla climbed off the bed and made her way over to the door.

"Shall I grab you coffee and muffins in the morning? One last time…as a treat!" Ashley beamed at her little sister, then fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Dreams of blonde hair, and blue eyes filling her mind.

* * *

**********Please Read and Review  
**Short but sweet  
Song - Since You Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson  
**Will upload the next chapter in a couple of hours :)**


	39. Too Late To Apologise

***Crosses Fingers and hopes its as good as she wanted it to be***

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 39

The next morning Ashley woke up to sun shining in through the cracks in her curtains, feeling refreshed and ready to start her vacation. It was all over, finally. All she needed now was that promised coffee from Kyla. _I'm going to take her away, somewhere she can relax and get a tan – she's looking a little too 'Alice Cullen'._

_**Knock knock**_

_Ooooh coffee time! _"Come in!" _Should I surprise her with a destination or let her choose – holy fuck what is wrong with her face!_

"Kyla…you alright?"

The pale girl walked into the room and had an unreadable expression on her face, thankfully though she had breakfast too, so Ashley wasn't too worried.

"Oi, answer me!" Kyla snapped her eyes up, and handed over the hot coffee and chocolate muffin.

"Sorry Ash, zoned a bit there" she sat on the end of the bed and watched as her sister blew over the top of the liquid. "I saw something in the coffee shop, everyone was reading it, I think you should too."

"No! I'm not reading anything else!" she laughed.

Kyla swallowed and brought out a magazine from under her arm. "I really think you should give this one a chance." She unrolled the pages and left it front cover up on the duvet covered lap. Ashley looked at her sister in disbelief, and didn't start reading until the girl had excused herself and shut the door.

* * *

'**Too Late To Apologise? By Spencer Carlin'**

Ashley read the title, saw the blonde hair, gazed into the blue eyes, then turned to page 4 for the full story.

**I'm sure many of you will be aware of the drama that has surrounded the nation's favourite singer over the past few weeks, and I'm certain I am the focus of blame for this drama. If I said it wasn't my fault and I didn't write the article – would you believe me?**

**Didn't think so. **

**I've called in a favour with a friend at a different company, where I know that the words I type will be the words that appear in this piece, and not be altered to achieve greater sales. She has agreed to give me the space to plead my case, and try to win back the love of a woman I care for deeply. So here's my **_**actual **_**story about the legend that is Ashley.**

**To begin with, being shipped off on tour with the infamous singer I had heard so much about was not my idea of fun. I literally had to be carried out of the car, forced into the airport, and bribed the entire time. But, had I known what awaited me, I probably would have gotten an earlier flight, so I could start my adventure sooner.**

**My first meeting with the singer was not quite as conventional as many would expect. I was invited backstage to see her mid performance in New York, and it was as good as everybody told me it would be. She has such energy and passion on stage that I'm amazed she has any left to get her through the day, but oh boy…that girl is made up of energy and passion! **

**I was introduced to her and immediately felt the animosity – threatening to have somebody fired after 2 minutes of meeting them is something new to add to her repertoire – but she softened once she realised that I wasn't there to destroy her, and ended up taking me drinking. To say I was confused by her behaviour would be an understatement, but deciding to go with the flow, I went out with her that night, and got a front row seat to the Ashley Davies show- featuring tantrums, fights, threats and eventually some dancing!**

**Here is an exclusive for all of you readers…the Rockstar Princess cannot, and I mean really cannot, handle hangovers! Let me tell you, she starts to act (and look) more and more like a famous bad tempered dwarf, with day old alcohol coursing through her veins, the longer she suffers with it! This was the start of her refusing to speak to me. It eventually became a common theme, and I actually grew to love the silence a little bit.**

**I soon realised that the attitude problem I faced that day, was related to the night before, but not the alcohol consumed – the secrets shared. **

**That night I was let in to an emotional part of Ashley that nobody had seen before. A particular song played and I was given a private performance in the middle of the dance-floor. We had known each other for barely a few hours, but there she was, this superstar sensation, stood in front of me, singing. Her voice rang in my ears and the weight of the words hit me like never before, it was truly one of the most amazing moments of my life, and the start of something crazy, confusing and fantastic. **

**Unlike other stories, the title of that song is not what's important; it's not what provides the insight. In the hope that the singer herself reads this, I'd like to think that my not stating the song proves to her, that I am honourable and trustworthy. I would gain no pleasure from an exclusive, at her expense.**

**After that night things changed, she started to trust me and my reason for being there. She began to share stories and actually allowed me a formal interview or two, although the content of those meetings is nothing compared to the insight I got from merely being around her, and seeing her interact with so many different people. She would buy me coffee just because I liked it, and more shockingly she once went to get it for herself instead of sending a runner! **

**The runner of course, was her manager and sister, Kyla. She was amazing to me during my time with them, helping me settle in, forcing Ashley to be nice to me, and even taking over the organising of my life when my father was in an accident. Without Kyla, nothing would happen. I think even Ashley would admit that she would not be where she is today without that behind the scenes support. **

**That's why Kyla was a necessary secret. Not only did she not want to be famous in anyway, her level-headedness is what kept Ashley grounded, and she is the only person I know who can answer that Diva back without losing her head! The exposure of the relationship was not caused by me, yes the company I previously worked for, but not me – it never would have been. I didn't even know this situation had arisen because I was asleep! Had I not been so lazy, maybe things would have been different, maybe they wouldn't.**

**The singer herself turned out to be everything to me. As previously mentioned, during my time on tour, my father was involved in a very serious accident and Kyla arranged my transport directly to his bedside, but it was Ashley too, who went out of her way to ensure I was coping even though it caused her a great deal of emotional pain to be in that hospital room with me, that's where she was. There was no diva then, no demands or requirements, not from her anyway. When everything turned out to be ok, and Daddy Carlin came home, she fitted in so well that she was just another member of my family. No airs or graces, just sat around a coffee table and ate pizza.**

**How everything got so messed up so quickly truly scares me, but how I lost her so immediately scares me more. I worry that she never really did trust me, that what we shared didn't mean as much to her as it did to me. But I know that's just doubt setting in. She just got scared, which is understandable. She left herself in a very vulnerable situation, one which I couldn't control.**

**All I can do now is apologise and ask for forgiveness from the woman I loved, and still love. She means everything to me, and causing her this level of upset and not being able to fix it, is killing me. **

**So, as an ending to this article, I ask that you take away from this the knowledge that Ashley Davies is a kind hearted, caring and deeply emotional person, but most importantly she is a Rockstar Princess, and to that Rockstar Princess I wish to say I am so sorry, and I love you.**

**

* * *

**

Please Read and Review


	40. Emotional Rollercoaster

**I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters and that's it.  
Enjoy :) **

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 40

Ashley finished reading the article, and for once in her life, was left entirely speechless. She felt such a rush of emotions that it was hard to pick which one to experience first. She chose anger.

"KYLA!" She launched herself out of bed and threw on more appropriate clothes, while simultaneously attempting to get out of her room and into Kyla's.

"You saw it then?" Kyla said from behind an exploding suitcase.

"Yes I saw it! What is she playing at?"

Kyla turned and jumped to sit on the case. "I think she's trying to apologise" she struggled to speak while sending the zip under her legs. "through the only portal available to her."

"Kyla….English!" Ashley said, exasperated.

"You…blocked the phone… deleted the e-mail…and bitch slapped the facebook" Kyla said sarcastically.

"Urgh I get that, fool!"

"Ash, lay off the B.A…" The singer stared at Kyla dumbly, "…the A Team? Oh never mind!"

Kyla gave up on the suitcase that would not close and instead decided to glare at it. Ashley huffed loudly and took care of the problem herself – dragging the case off the bed, onto the floor and standing on top of it.

"Zip." Miraculously the case did indeed shut, and when all her belongings where all safely away, Kyla shot a cheesy grin at her big sister. "Now, you help me."

"I can't tell you what to do, the information is there for you to see and it's up to you to decide what happens next. Now, where are you taking me on holiday?"

"Ummm how does home sound? I need a few days to think, and mope in my own bed. Pleeeeease?" She cracked out the pout.

"Fine, but when we do go away your buying my drinks."

"Deal!"

Eventually, both girls were ready to leave. Ashley grabbed the one thing that remained on her bed – the magazine – and dashed out of the room. _Home, that's what I need. Clear my head._ Anger was giving way to exhaustion. Tiredness of the situation, the people and the constant confusion she had been feeling.

"Thank you Ms Davies, we hope you enjoyed your stay and this is for you." The hotel receptionist pushed a piece of paper across the counter towards the brunette, on it was handwritten '_**Take her back**_ '.

Stunned, Ashley looked up to question the girl, but she had already darted into the back – leaving her own copy of 'Hello' open on the article on the back counter. _Somebody's picked a side…_ Brushing it off as an undercover fan losing her cool, the girls packed their stuff into the trunk of the Bentley and settled into their seats, as they took off to Las Vegas Airport.

Their driver pulled into the drop off bay, and went to get the doors. As he held the door open for the singer he took the chance to quietly question her travel plans. "Off to Ohio Ms Davies?" _What the? _She furrowed her brow and looked back into the vehicle…a copy of the magazine sat on the passenger seat. She turned her attention back to the driver just for a moment, before ignoring him entirely.

The ladies went through First Class check-in and then made their way directly to the plane. Kyla looked over at her sister and squeezed her hand gently. "Home time." They shared a smile before the air hostess came past with refreshments.

"Anything for you ladies? Wine, beer, Spencer Carlin?" Ashley turned her head so fast she felt the sharp pain of death.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry madam, I asked if you'd like any wine, beer, spirits or chips?" The hostess replied politely.

"What? Um…no. I thought you said something else."

"I did." She shot a wink at the singer and then moved quickly on down the plane. _Aww fuck I'm loosing my mind, I swear! Sleep time._

The hour long flight continued as normal, and nobody disturbed the dozing singer until just before landing, when they had to put their seats back and tray tables up. They went through the motions in LAX and jumped into a waiting taxi to get them back home, to their respective lofts, which happened to be in the same building. Thinking the strangeness was over, Ashley picked up her luggage, kept her head down and went to unlock her front door.

_Jesus, what is all this shit?_ She looked up to push the door, and was faced with a multi-coloured front door. Hundreds of post-it notes, pieces of paper, cards and even a few napkins covered her main door, turning it into a mini Spencer-Ashley shrine. She put down her bags and started to pulled them all off, stuffing them under her arms before continuing to carry her things to her flat. Once inside, she dropped her bags in the hall and poured herself onto the two seater sofa.

To her left, the red light of her answer machine was flashing; she had 72 messages. To her right swam two small goldfish; the maid hadn't killed them. In front of her sat all the messages from the door. She pushed herself forward and picked one up.

'_**She just made a mistake – forgive her!' **_She replaced it and read another.

'_**Why aren't you two back together already?' **_Again, she put that back, and read a third one.

'_**Spencer gets you, love like that is hard to find. Don't fuck it up.' **_She chose one more.

'_**It's your turn to apologise Davies - did you even ask for her side of the story?'**_ She read no more. The third emotion was starting to hit her – guilt.

The receptionist, the driver, the stewardess, all of these faceless people wanted the same thing - for her to forgive Spencer, but was that really what was needed now? _Is Spencer really the one to blame in all of this? I didn't even ask her if she knew that the story had been run, I didn't bother to get in touch with her magazine and ask to speak to – anybody. _

Ashley sat in the quiet for sometime. Just thinking. It had been a long time since she had spent time alone, and really thought about anything. Since she got signed and became the person she is today, she hadn't had to worry about anything, there had always been somebody around to fix it for her. But there was nobody to fix things now, and conveniently nobody to fix things for. Except herself. _I've always done the right thing for me, and never anybody else. I've made choices based on what I wanted, I've not had to consider anybody else before, alright…I've not wanted to consider anybody else before._

_Is all this worth it? _

Her pondering took a long time, which was something her stomach reminded her of, but still she didn't move. Ashley reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialling a number she could never forget.

"Hello, Mario's, how can I help you?"

"Hey Chuck, can I get the usual?"

"Hey Ash! You finally home?"

"'Yeah, finished up in Vegas last night."

"Sweet! Can I ask you a question?" Ashley took a deep breath. She had an idea what was coming.

"Mhmm."

"Why are you like, not in bed with this Spencer chick right now? Surely you should be getting busy with the make up sex, instead of the chicken and mushroom risotto with a side salad and a can of soda?"

"Just gimme my food Chuck!" As she went to hang up she could hear the delivery guys distinctive chuckle from the other end of the line. _I have a better relationship with my take out man. Shit this is a baaaaad state of affairs, I shouldn't be in, alone tonight! I should be out with all my celebrity friends, getting drunk and sleeping with lesbian wannabees. I'm Ashley frickin' Davies, I'm the Rockstar Princess!_

The last line of her internal ramble stopped her immediately. The memory of those words hitting her hard. _'To that Rockstar Princess, I wish to say I am so sorry and I love you'. _

_I may be a Rockstar Princess, but she thinks I am kind hearted, even though I've treated her like shit. She always thinks the best of me – because she loves me. _A lightbulb went off above the brunettes head. _And I love her. _

Ashley found herself embracing the final emotion of the day – Determination.

* * *

**Ooooooh so close to the meeting!  
Please read and review :) **


	41. Return Of Their Kings

**Thanks to all the people who take the time out to review the chapters they read, really appreciate it.  
Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - Still not mine **

* * *

Finding The Story

Chapter 41

**Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang…**

"For fucks sake I'm going as fast as I can…" She glared at the girl on the other side of the door who had a carton of food in her hand and a soda in her pocket. "Ashley. Seriously could you not wait 30 seconds for me to actually respond to the doorbell? Where did you get that food?"

"I caught Chuck on the way down, look this is important." She said, still munching on her food.

"It better had be, I was about to call Aiden." Ashley looked confused for a second and then remembered the boys real name.

"Oh! Bieber Boy, yeah well he can wait – or actually, he could come too, if you wanted, but you'd have to ask him right now, because I want to be leaving in the next….oh I don't know, soon, so call him and tell him to get ready and catch the next flight and we'll meet him there ok?"

With that Ashley binned the last of her food, started to walk into Kyla's room and fling clean clothes into a duffel bag.

"What are you doing? Wait a minute – flight? Where to?"

Ashley stopped packing, cracked open her soda and looked up at her sister like she had just asked the most ridiculous questioning the world. "Ohio."

* * *

Spencer hadn't heard from Ashley at all, and it broke her heart. She thought that the brunette would have at least acknowledged the sentiment, but no, there was nothing. Ultimately, this led to Spencer's current position; lying in the foetal position in her childhood bed, sobbing hard into the hair of her Beast teddy. Paula had tried to reason with her youngest, but her argument of "It's only been on sale for a few hours" fell on deaf ears, as did her Father's words of wisdom "It's Ashley, she's probably not even had a chance to see it yet." It wasn't until Glen came barging into the room, and climbed under the covers with her did she actually start to cheer up.

"Dude, we're grown ups. It's weird for you to be in bed with me."

"Dudette, I am your big brother so this comes under the expertise of 'looking out for the younger one' and therefore looses its weirdness. You are also cuddling a giant teddy, so I can't see where 'grown ups' comes into this."

Spencer didn't respond. Instead she ducked her head down below Beast once more and pulled the duvet further over her head. Glen just moved to be under the covers too, and while laying on his back, continued to annoy his sister.

"My face is getting really hot."

"Get out then." A muffled voice said.

"No, it's ok. You obviously like the stale scent of bad breath and unwashed humanity. Wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to experience this with you."

"Please go away."

"No, Spence. You're hurting and I'm not leaving you like this." He turned on his side to face the other blonde, getting no response he continued. "Do you remember when Madison dumped me and everyone thought I was ok, except you, so you took me out to shoot hoops, even though you hate playing?"

The head nodded.

"Do you remember when Clay's hamster went missing and he was so upset that he couldn't study for that test? So we skipped school and found the rodent hiding behind the fridge, and Clay was so excited to get it back that he actually nearly cried!"

The body started to giggle at the memory.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Spencer moved the teddy and looked at similar blue eyes.

"The night after Clay's funeral." Glen nodded at her answer.

"I could hear you crying from across the hall, and I didn't want you to be on your own when you were that upset." Spencer released a soft smile.

"You cried too."

"I know I did. All butch-ness left me when I let you hold me as I cried for my brother." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say Spence is that, we've always been there for eachother, through the most excellent, and the god awful times, as well as everything in between, and that will never change no matter how old we are."

Spencer felt a rush of love for her sibling. She sat up and waited for him to do the same, before snuggling under his strong arms and letting herself be held. They stayed like that for some time, just talking about their shared childhood, until the remaining to Carlin's walked into the room with chocolate milk for four.

"Do my two babies want some milk?" Paula teased.

"Or cookies?" Arthur continued.

The two blondes smiled greedily and made space for their parents to join them on the bed. Spencer realised in that moment, that although the pain of losing Ashley was still very much there, she had other people who loved her in her life, and they would help her get through it.

Little did she know that Ashley had a plan.

* * *

The journey was seven hours long, and that included a stop in North Carolina. It was now getting pretty late, and after having already taken a flight today, both girls were feeling it, but Ashley refused to sleep until she was safely on the second flight. There was no way she was risking missing her connection.

When she eventually boarded the plane, her head hit her first class pillow and she was out for the count. Her dreams were filled with ideas of how she could get Spencer back, and persuade the girl to let them start over, because even though Spencer had gone out on a limb to apologise, Ashley knew it was her turn, and she didn't intend messing it up.

Finally, they landed in Ohio the next morning and Ashley knew exactly what she wanted to do. After checking into the first hotel they found in the city, the singer was on a mission. First stop, taxi.

"Kyla, will you hurry up!"

"Alright, alright! That was just Aiden, he says he'll be here as soon as he can. He's held up in traffic."

"He's driving from Chicago?" Ashley asked incredulously "To see you?"

"Excuse me, Little Miss just flies seven hours across America on a whim to get your lady back." The singer went quiet.

"Hmm, but you haven't been together for like any time at all!"

"But you aren't with her like…at all."

Ashley tipped her sunglasses and glared over the top of them. "Fine, make it work with Beebs, but you'll still help me tonight right?"

"But of course sister, because I never expected a holiday anyway." Kyla said with hint of annoyance.

"Last thing, I promise. Then I send you and Aiden on holiday, my treat." Ashley stuck out her hand, Kyla shook it.

"Deal. Right, where are we getting this taxi to?" Kyla asked as they climbed into the back.

"Ray-Ban shop in the centre, please?"

Ashley jumped out of the taxi, closely followed by Kyla, and ran into the shop desperately looking for one assistant in particular. _Where is that boy?_ Unable to find him, she goes over to a girl behind the desk, leaving Kyla to try on ridiculously oversized glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Jackson?" The girl looked up from her screen and regarded the woman before her.

"He's not in today." She said bluntly.

"Right…can you tell me where I could find him?"

"No, company policy. We don't give out staff details to…random women." The girl went back to her screen.

"Look, I really need to find him."

"Sorry I can't help you." Ashley was loosing patience.

"But, it's a surprise see. I actually his um…sister." The assistant looked up once more and quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Jackson doesn't have a sister." She stated.

"That's the surprise, honey!"

After finally getting Jackson's home address from the obnoxious teenager, the actual siblings were on their way. He actually didn't live that far away, but to save precious time, Ashley had paid the cab driver to stay with her for the day. When they pulled up onto a quiet street, the passengers and the driver started to search for number '23'.

"There it is!" Ashley shouted as she spotted the brass door sign. She bolted out of the cab and ran up the steps, pausing to catch her breath before ringing the door bell. After a moment, a middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Hey?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could speak to Jackson?" The woman turned her head and shouted for her son to come down stairs.

"Yo – Holy Christ!" He looked at his visitor.

"Hey again." Jackson beckoned her in, while looking up and down the street, checking nobody had recognised her.

"What? How? Huh?"

"Eloquent! I kinda told some shitty girl in the store that I was your sister." Jackson still looked stunned.

"I don't have a sister."

Ashley puffed out her cheeks, expelling frustration. "You do now apparently! But more to the point, can you help me?"

"With what?" The poor boy was totally baffled to once again have the superstar walk into his life, and was struggling not to fall into some extreme confusion. "And speak to me like you've just randomly turned up at my home, and asked me to do something for you – slowly."

"Right. Have you heard about the whole sister, Spencer, article drama?"

"Who hasn't!" Jackson scoffed.

"So you know why I'm here then?"

"Haven't a clue!"

Ashley placed her sunglasses on the top of her head and rubbed her palms along her cheeks. "I'm trying to get Spencer back and I need your help because you're the only other person I know in this city and I do not know this city." She said without a breath.

"Why didn't you just say that then? Let me go and get changed." The boy nipped up to his room and threw on clean jeans, dark skate shoes and a v-neck t-shirt, while Ashley looked at his baby pictures on the hall wall.

"Aww weren't you just the cutest." She teased as he made his way downstairs.

"Do you want my help?" He said, embarrassed that she had seen him in the bath, aged 4.

"Eww, what an ugly baby you were!" She shot him a cheesy grin and pointed to the lounge door. "Tell your mother where you're going, she'll worry."

Jackson rolled his eyes, and pushed open the door. "Mom, I'm off out with a famous rockstar chick, I've no idea where I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Ok," she smiled up at him "Don't do drugs."

"Right, Mom." Jackson went to leave and shut the door, when Ashley had a change of heart and ducked her head around the door too.

"Thank you Jackson's mom, I'll look after him!" With that the pair dashed out to the waiting cab.

After brief introductions, the foursome set-off to their next destination, with Jackson as their guide.

* * *

**Ashley's plan is coming together nicely :)  
Please Read and Review **


	42. Welcome To The Hideaway

**Hey all - just so you know, these last chapters are as long as I can make them without ruining the pace, so stop complaining about the length lol! Also, this is the longest chapter i've written, so i hope that satisfies you long chapter lovers!  
Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 42

The point of Jackson was for him to take Ashley to where she wanted to be, but didn't know how to get to. More specifically, he was to take her somewhere that had live music, or an open mic session on tonight, with a free slot. She could get herself the gig, purely by being Ashley Davies, no need for the she just needed the location.

Eventually, the cab pulled up to the first club. It was a bit rough around the edges, but that didn't matter to Ashley, not really. She ran up to the door, but it was locked. _Urgh, why could it not be open!_ She gave up waiting for somebody to respond to her incessant knocking, and jumped back in the cab.

"Onwards, Jackson!" He gave the name of a second bar and everyone hoped that this one would be open already.

It was only a minute or two down the road, but was already in a nicer part of town. The outside of was painted black, but had silver detail which made it look instantly classy, and the sign outside read _**"Hideaway"**_. The gang all got out this time and took to banging on the door, which was also locked, but the light on in the back of the large room gave away that somebody was home.

Eventually, a young woman walked up to the entrance and unlocked it.

"Can I help?" She seemed friendly enough, and smiled her three visitors.

"I need a favour." Ashley stated.

"Ok – and you are?" The woman asked as she invited them to sit down.

Ashley pulled off her RayBans, "I'm Ashley Davies, and I need a gig."

Although shocked at first, the woman immediately agreed to help, as unsurprisingly she had also read Spencer's article and was glad to see the brunette sorting the situation out. When the trio left, the owner went straight onto the club's Facebook group and changed the night's event from 'Open Mic' to 'Open Mic with THE Ashley Davies!' As the attendees clocked up, the woman set about calling in more staff and stocking up her bar.

"Is that everything?" Jackson asked the singer.

"Yeah Ash, Aiden's asking where he should meet us."

"Thank you so much guys, I actually couldn't have sorted this without you. But I need one more favour from you both." They nodded, awaiting their orders.

"Jackson, could you go to this address, and ask to give this to Spencer? It's important that you hand it to her yourself; I need to know that she read it."

The boy continued nodding his head, and took the small envelope from her.

"Kyyyyla?"

"Yes Ashley?" The second brunette answered.

"I need you contact Glen Carlin, and Carmen The Flatmate…"

"Carmen the flatmate? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't know her surname, but Glen will know her and he could get in touch. I just need you to talk to them about tonight and ask them to bring Spencer. It's all pointless unless she comes too."

Kyla copied the shop assistant and shook her head in agreement.

"One more thing Ky," Kyla raised her eyebrows, in acknowledgement. "I'm gunna need you to buy yourself something pretty and take Aiden out for dinner." Ashley handed over her credit card to the excited girl in front of her.

"Hey, if she gets your credit card, can I get something?"

Ashley gestured towards the top of Jackson's head, "Nice shades." She said bluntly.

"Yeah, thanks for them by the way! No, I don't mean money, I mean, well I'm not 21 yet, and that place serves alcohol" Before the sisters could protest at buying the minor booze, he cut them off, "I just want to be able to see it, that's all."

Ashley smiled and agreed to sort it with the owner, before shooing the pair away. _Right, she thought to herself. Spot the deliberate mistake…time to go guitar shopping._

_

* * *

_

While Ashley was playing short tunes on different guitars, to a cab-driver who sat perfectly comfortably with a Starbucks coffee on a squishy sofa, Jackson arrived at the Carlin house and rang the door bell.

He was greeted by Arthur, and once he had explained his presence, was directed towards the lounge, where Spencer had migrated to. He knocked on the door gently before entering, and saw the blonde he had read so much about, sat on the sofa looking totally destroyed. She turned down the tv and then smiled at him.

"Hey, do I know you?" She asked as Jackson walked into the room and perched on the edge of the couch that was offered.

"Um, no. I know Ashley, actually."

At the mention of her name, the blonde tensed up. "Oh right."

"I'm sorry, I know you're probably a bit confused, but I can explain – I was the guy from the RayBan store, who helped her buy some shades without getting snapped…" He continued when he saw a sign of recognition "my name's Jackson, she asked me to give you this."

He handed her the note and waited until he saw her start to read it. When he was sure the words were sinking in, he excused himself and quietly let himself out the front door. In the other room, Glen took in the information, said goodbye and snapped his cell shut, _time to call Carmen, _he thought to himself.

"Hey Carm, it's Glen."

"Yo, what's up? Spence doing ok?"

"Um..no, but I just got the call of the century and I need your help."

Carmen was intrigued, "Sure thing dude, what can I do."

"Well…" Glen went on to relay the conversation with Kyla to the other girl, all the while keeping his voice down so Spencer couldn't hear him. When he had eventually finished, he went into the lounge to begin his mission.

"Hey baby sis, how's things?" She looked up at him, those tears which had finally dried up, where back in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. He immediately knew what was going on, but acted otherwise. "Wow, what's happened?" She shakily handed him the note.

_Spencer, _

_Tale as old as time_,_ true as it can be.  
__Barely even friends__, __then somebody bends,  
__unexpectedly_. _Bitter sweet and strange,  
__finding you can change, learning you were wrong._

_Beauty and the Beast._

_Ashley._

Inside, Glen did his happy dance. He wasn't quite sure of its significance to his sister, but that didn't matter, it had affected her, and that was all he needed. The crazy phone call was starting to make sense, and he could now see the where he and Carmen came into it.

"What does this mean?" He asked her.

"I don't know, not really." Spencer sniffed.

"Well obviously it's an apology." He said with authority.

"Well if it is, it's not enough. She's just mashing my head with this Beauty and the fucking Beast stuff."

Glen tried to contain a giggle. "Beauty and the fucking Beast? Jesus Spence, way to take a sledgehammer to Disney!"

She ignored his comment, and carried on. "Belle and Beast was our thing. Now she's sending me cryptic lyrics through a messenger? She's just messing me about again. Urgh Glen, I'm so confused – what do I do?"

He thought for a moment. He had to word this right or the plan would all be for nothing. He needed to get Carmen involved – but how…._Hello Lightbulb! _"Call, Carmen. She always knows how to make you feel better, and she can deal with all this chick drama Disney crap! Then I'm taking you out and getting you very very drunk!"

"I don't want to speak to anyone, and I certainly don't want to be in public right now." Spencer started to curl back up on the couch, but Glen stopped her.

"Here, is the phone. Call Carmen. Then get yourself all cleaned up and dressed up."

"But Glen…" He put the ear piece against the side of her head.

"It's ringing!" With that he ran off, knowing full well that Carmen would think the idea of going out was a fabulous one, and even suggest that she would come over to help Spencer get ready, and ultimately end up agreeing to join them. As they clambered into Glen's car, he glanced in the rear-view mirror and caught the sneaky brunette's eye, she watched as his eyes crinkled into a smile and then a wink. They both hoped this would work.

They pulled up at a quiet street, and walked for a couple of minutes before Glen directed them to the door. Spencer looked up at the name of the club and then at her brother.

"Nice choice."

"Yeah…" He looked at the name too, and thought just how fitting it was. He snapped back to reality and gestured for the ladies to walk on in.

Inside it was packed. There were people of all ages sat around kitschy tables, which had candles in empty wine bottles, sat on top of them. They were illuminating the strangers' faces, giving the whole room a calming feel, while at the same time, oozing sensuality. A quiet chit-chat and the clicking of glass filled the room, as everyone waited for the act to hit the stage.

"Glen, what sort of bar is this?" Spencer asked, confused by the instruments on stage. "I thought you were getting me so drunk I forget?"

"It has a bar – so the drunk bit can still be achieved. Just thought it would be cool to come somewhere a bit different." He headed off to the bar, while Carmen directed them to the last three seats available in the entire room, which just so happened to be in the centre, but not too close to the stage.

"Lucky we managed to find somewhere to sit." Spencer commented.

"Yeah, real lucky." Carmen remarked as she quickly hid the 'Reserved' tag in her pocket. "Get comfy Spence. Oooh, here's my beer." Glen handed out the drinks and then made a point of sitting on the other side of his sister, so she was surrounded.

The three talked for a few minutes, inbetween sips of their respective drinks, until Glen caught sight of a small brunette stood just off stage staring intently at him. _That must be Kyla_…_it must be time._ He tensed slightly, as he saw a lady walk on stage and begin to announce that the nights act was ready to take to the stage.

The lights went down, the crowd cheered and clapped, Carmen's heart was beating out of her chest and Glen felt as if he was going to be sick. Spencer on the other hand just wanted to be drunk already – that was until she heard the voice over the speakers.

"Hey, thanks for coming tonight."

The blonde looked from her brother to her best friend, but neither would meet her eye, they just hid in the darkness.

* * *

**Possibly 1 chapter to go!  
Please Read and Review **


	43. She's Everything

**It's Here. The final ****instalment. Its officially the longest chapter I've written, so no complaints!  
Hope it's an ending you can all imagine.  
Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Story

Chapter 43

"What the fuck are you guys playing at?" Spencer managed ask in an angered whisper. The blonde looked to the brunette, but neither had a sufficient answer. "You knew she'd be here? But you still brought me?"

Glen eventually manned up and answered his sister. "We brought you here _because _she was playing" he cut Spencer off before she could respond, "we were asked to get you here."

Spencer glared for at the deceptive pair for a moment, and was about to chastise them further but was halted by her name being said over the speakers. The whole room went silent immediately, waiting with baited breath for what was coming next.

"This is all for her. I was a total overreacting, conclusion jumping bitch, and it was never her place to apologise to me. It just took me a long time to realise that – I just hope not too long." The lights still hadn't come up, so Spencer was left looking at nothing and hearing a voice through the eerie candlelight darkness, she was glad though. Being able to see her as well would be too much, too soon.

Some moving of a chair and the quick plucking of a guitar could be heard, and then the singer continued. "So, I may have written a few songs back in the day, which I didn't feel comfortable singing myself, but recently, I've been feeling the emotions in those songs."

Spencer was battling with herself, a huge part of her wanted to leave, and not give the brunette the time of day, much like the treatment she'd received herself, but a tiny, but very strong part desperately wanted to hear what she had to say, and was making her stay seated at that table. _It helps that Glen and Carm have got my thighs in a death grip – I see why they were involved._

"She is the reason I've felt all these things –"

_Shit! What was she saying?_ "

"- and that's why I wanted her to be here tonight, to see me play them for the first time. Ever. They are all for her."

The lights crept so now the singer could be seen. She sat centre stage, on a wooden stool with a brand new guitar strapped across her back. She did not raise her head up to look at the crowd; instead her eyes remained focused on the strings which were now beginning to make a sound.

Spencer looked at her. The brunette now appeared to be far smaller somehow, like all the fight had left her, and she was finally being herself. Her clothes were average, every day items – well fitting jeans, scruffy skates, a v-neck white t-shirt and a loose black shirt over the top, but of course she was wearing that grey beanie. She had nothing left to hide behind; no talented band, no skimpy outfits, no cold attitude. It was just Ashley, and a guitar.

As the words started to pour out of the girl on stage Spencer stopped her train of thought and just listened; Taking in the words, and their meaning.

_**You could be happy and I won't know**__**  
**__**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**__**  
**__**And all the things that I wished I had not said**__**  
**__**Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head**_

Ashley felt herself start to become too emotional, she took a second to regain her senses and calm, but did not stop playing._**  
**_  
_**Is it too late to remind you how we were**__**  
**__**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**_  
_**Most of what I remember makes me sure**__**  
**__**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**__**  
**_

Although not written specifically about her, that line angered Spencer, and the two minders noticed. Glen put a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Give her a chance Spence, she's trying to fix things the only way she knows how." He kissed her forehead and let her lean on him, while Carmen held her hand.

The song finished and of course the room cheered for the singer. Everyone was applauding, except the blonde who had decided to remain unconvinced of the sentiment. Ashley re-adjusted herself on stage and took a drink from a bottle of water. A small part of her had hoped that Spencer would already be in her arms and everything would be ok again, but apparently it was going to take more, a lot more.

She sang lyrics like _**'N**__**o I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me' **_but the blonde stayed seated and continued to sip on her bottled beer, and an attempt at showing how much Ashley had indeed missed the journalist - _**'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, **__**i**__**t's not warm when she's away' **_made little impact.

The brunette tried to be light-hearted. Kyla and Aiden sat just in front of the stage and constantly smiled encouragingly at her at every opportunity, Jackson too gave the thumbs up from the sidelines whenever she glanced over to him. But in her heart, Ashley knew that there was nothing more she could do – if Spencer didn't want to forgive her, then she wouldn't.

_What else can I sing? She won't even look at me. What can I do that will make her see I'm thinking only of her…our first night out. That might work. _Once again, Ashley made herself comfortable on the stool and moved the mic slightly closer to her lips. She ran her hand along the back of the hat, and started to speak.

"I'm starting to worry that I might be all out of chances now." Ashley gazed into the crowd and saw the blonde's expressionless face. "I don't know what else I can do except play this little song" she started to strum the strings of her guitar, and saw Spencer's head snap up.

"I wrote this a few years ago, and it's a closely guarded secret that it's mine" the guitar continued to play the song as the crowd slowly started to realise what is was, and whispers started to fill the room. "Yeah you all know what it is? I sang it to Spencer the first time we went out, I exposed a part of myself that I kept hidden, but even though she's a journalist, she never sold me out."

_**Sail away with me honey,**_

_**I put my heart in your hand,**_

_**Sail away with me honey now, now, now**_

Glen looked at his sister as his jaw hit the floor. "You knew this was her and didn't tell anyone? You could have made so much money off this!"

Spencer looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I would never do that to her." She was thrown back to the memory of that night, the heat of the club, the dizziness of her head, the smell of Ashley's perfume filling her senses once more.

_**Crazy skies all wild above me now,**__**  
**__**Winter howling at my face,**__**  
**__**And everything I held so dear,**__**  
**__**Disappeared without a trace**_

Spencer started to move from her seat but Carmen reacted too quickly, grabbing the girl's wrist before she could make her getaway. Blue eyes leaked tears, but Carmen remained strong. "If you leave now, you can forget forgiving Ashley, because you'll never forgive _yourself._" The blonde nodded but still left the table.

_**Never knew quite what I had,**__**  
**__**Little Darling if you hear me now,**__**  
**__**Never needed you so bad,**__**  
**__**Spinning round inside my head**_

Before the chorus could begin again, Ashley noticed movement in the crowd. She tried to continue singing, but the fear that Spencer was leaving was too strong. She choked back tears, but continued regardless – the meaning behind this song was to important to not finish it.

_**Sail away with me honey,**_

_**I put my heart in your hand,**_

_**Sail away with me honey now, now, now**_

The song finished, finally, and she turned her head, to wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt, moping up tears that betrayed how broken she was inside, but something caught her attention. Somebody new stood on the side of the stage, watching her intently with a loving and almost, proud gaze – Spencer.

Ashley's heart thumped hard in her chest, her throat was dry and she was crying again, even thought her smile was the brightest one anyone had ever seen. _She didn't leave, she stayed. It worked. I'm forgiven. _Much to the audience's dismay, she stood up to leave and go hold her lady once more, but was stopped when Spencer gestured for her to carry on. The crowd was grumbling, and wasn't ready to let her leave just yet.

Ashley sat back down and couldn't contain her happiness. She glanced over at the blonde once more, but all the words to her songs escaped her. Turning to the people in front of her, she picked up her new guitar for a final time, and randomly chose some chords, producing a tune, then lyrics made their way to her mouth.

_**She's an old pair of biker boots**__**  
**__**A holey pair of jeans**__**  
**__**She looks great in dark sunglasses**__**  
**__**She looks great in anything**_

It took a beat for her to think of some more lines, but the audience were behind her. Spurred on by Kyla, who had seen Spencer go back stage, they cheered and clapped – not caring that even Ashley didn't know this song.

_**She's I want a piece of chocolate**__**  
**__**Take me to see Disney**__**  
**__**She's I can't find a thing to wear**__**  
**__**Now and then she's moody**_

The final line was said slowly, incase it was a little too soon to be making jokes, but the whole room started to laugh – catching on to who this song was about. Even Spencer allowed herself a chuckle.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**__**  
**__**And everything I need**__**  
**__**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**__**  
**__**because she's everything to me**_

A rosy tinge hit both the ladies' cheeks, as the full romance of the words settled upon them. With inspiration for her on –the-spot song, it was Glen who spoke up, followed quickly by Carmen.

"She's a Saturday out on the town, and a Daddy's girl on Sunday!"

"She's a soft place to land, and a good feeling knowing!"

"She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing" Kyla chimed in.

"Shes a fighter when she's mad and she's a lover when she's loving!" A line Jackson felt a punch to the ribs for, before Ashley laughed her way through her improv chorus.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**__**  
**__**And everything I need**__**  
**__**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**__**  
**__**because she's everything to me**_

Ashley stood up, feeling more confident now, and continued to sing any words that felt right at that moment.

_**She's the voice I'd love to hear**__**  
**__**Someday when I'm ninety**__**  
**__**She's that wooden rocking chair**__**  
**__**I want rocking right beside me**__**  
**__**Everyday that passes**__**  
**__**I only love her more**__**  
**__**Yeah, she's the one**__**  
**__**That I'd lay down my own life for**_

The crowd continued to sing the chorus with no accompaniment, as the singer suddenly found herself caught up in loving kiss with the blonde, who had come out from the sidelines. When they parted, foreheads were rested against each other, and brief apologies were spoken, but not required.

The crowd of family, friends and strangers were all stood up, hollering and clapping – content in the knowledge that they had born witness to a very special moment, and played a part, no matter how small – in making two people, very happy.

"I never want to be apart from you again. I'm so sorry Spence"

"Don't apologise, Ashley Davies doesn't do apologies!" Spencer winked cheekily at her singer after repeating the line from what felt like years ago, and captured her lips once more. "I want to be with you when I'm ninety, too." At that, Ashley beamed and felt her heart become fully whole once more.

Suddenly, Kyla and Aiden popped out of nowhere with mischievous grins on their faces, got between the girls, and wrapped their arms around the small waists.

"So, Ashley "Kyla began, "I'm most chuffed for you both and all that, but time for the big question of the night…where are you taking us on vacation?"

Ashley pulled her already battered credit card out of her pants pocket and placed it in Kyla's free hand.

"Four tickets, first class, to the south of anywhere, as long as the only journalist I see, is this one!"

* * *

**Aww its all over, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :) **

**Your feedback would be amazing, so please review.  
**

**Songs included were:  
Snow Patrol - You could be happy  
Bill Withers - Aint no sunshine  
Ben E King - Stand by me  
David Gray - Sail Away  
****Brad Paisley - She's everything (adjusted to fit!) **


End file.
